


A Lot of Mistakes All At Once

by clipper782



Series: The Crimson Empire - Or The Gangster Incest AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Businessman Anakin Skywalker, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Gangster Anakin Skywalker, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sugar Daddy, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Luke Organa was adopted alongside his twin sister when they were both infants in a closed adoption.Luke Organa also has a new "sugar daddy" in Dangerous Businessman and Alleged Gangster Anakin Skywalker.Basically Luke doesn't know that his sugar daddy is also his actual daddy. Oops.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: The Crimson Empire - Or The Gangster Incest AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714861
Comments: 67
Kudos: 190
Collections: Bottom Luke Skywalker!





	1. Fateful Meetings that Turn Out Some Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is turning out very fifty shades and I apologize for nothing.

The first time Luke Organa met Anakin Skywalker it was completely by accident. Luke had been working his regular shift in the diner, a small and not too fancy place simply called Tanya's Diner, after the diner's original owner, whom Luke had never met personally. These days the diner was run by Owen Lars and his wife Beru, who were friendly enough people, and quite kind to Luke since he had started working for them during his Junior year. Now a year out of University and with an unfortunately underutilized yet expensive piece of paper for a degree, he was happy for the work. Had to work off the debt somehow. 

Leia had already managed to turn her internship into a middle management position on a state-wide campaign on a Liberal Arts degree and her own ingenuity. Luke wasn't resentful of her drive and success, but he was a bit envious at her paychecks...

But, like he'd said, not too fancy a place. Clientele were mostly working people, blue collar, and young families. The odd out of town-er looking for a reliable burger and fries. So to say it was a shock when Anakin Skywalker walked into the place was a bit of an understatement. Especially dressed as he was, in a full on suit and tie, briefcase in hand. Beautiful smile, perfect hair...

Anakin Skywalker was a dangerous man. But his gaze softened when it fell on him and he strode over to where he stood at the counter, confidant as anything.

“I'm looking for Owen Lars.”

“Huh?” Oh great, Luke, you can't even talk properly. “Oh, yeah. Owen's out right now. I think he just ran to the bank. He'll be back soon. Maybe twenty minutes?”

“I'll wait.” Anakin reached past him, almost brushing his shoulder, as Luke stared with what could probably be described as a deer in the headlights look, to grab one of the diner's menus. Right. Those were there. He was standing in front of them, staring like an idiot. 

Anakin set his briefcase down in a nearby booth and sat next to it to peruse the menu.

“Um. Could I get you a drink? Sir?”

Anakin peered over the top of the menu for a moment, his eyes hard and calculating before breaking into a slow, languid smile. “Get me a coke.” He said simply. Amused.

Luke scurried off to fulfill the order.

By the time Owen got back, Anakin was on his second coke and halfway through a basket of onion rings. Luke wouldn't have pegged the eponymous Skywalker as an onion ring fan, he seemed more like the Steak and Lobster type, but there was no denying what he was seeing. 

He had told Anakin that the onion rings were his favourite too and Anakin had only raised an eyebrow at him before he managed to scurry off again. He really was hopeless. Making a fool of himself in front of the rich businessman. And known (highly suspected) gangster but he didn't need to think about that part right now.

“Anakin!” Owen called when he noticed the other man. “What a... pleasant surprise.” His voice suggested it was anything but a pleasant surprise. Luke may have begun to panic a bit. The diner was nearly empty at this hour, the only people in it were a couple of teens and an old man drinking his coffee. The only other person on shift was the cook. If Owen had gotten involved in Skywalker's business and he was here to collect... Would he be collateral damage? A witness? No, people weren't slaughtered en masse in diners. It just didn't happen.

“You know why I'm here.” Oh. Dear God no. “We should talk privately.”

“Hey!” Luke stepped in. Why was Luke stepping in? “Is, uh, is everything to your taste, sir?”

Anakin looked annoyed at him, but his look turned to a quiet amusement. “Maybe so. Maybe not. What do you care?”

“If Mr. Lars is in trouble, I can help him, I have some money saved up.” Not a total lie, “I could ask my sister. Or my parents. I could...”

“Luke--” Owen started, but Anakin cut him off by raising his hand in the air.

“Say I don't want your money. Say I want something... a little more intimate.” 

Luke couldn't tell if he was serious. His eyes bore into him. He swallowed hard as he felt his face heat up. He fiddled with his apron. “I--”

“Quit it, Anakin, you're scaring the boy.” Owen said sharply. 

Anakin laughed. It was a melodious sound, quite beautiful, but it cut Luke quite deeply. Clearly it had been a joke. Why was that disappointing again?

“You're a brave kid, I'll give you that.” Anakin rose from the booth, pulling his briefcase up with him. “But Owen is my step-brother. I'm here for a family matter.”

“Oh.” Wait... what? Owen Lars was related to Anakin Skywalker? He was his step-brother?

As he passed him by, Anakin ruffled his hair. Like a dumb kid. Well, at least he had only made a scene in front of a few teens and an old man. And Anakin freaking Skywalker. Good Lord.

He needed a coffee.

*

The second time Luke Organa met Anakin Skywalker was not an accident. It was five days later and Saturday and his only morning shift of the week. He was about twenty minutes away from the end of his shift when Anakin Skywalker walked in again. No briefcase this time, and dressed a little more casually. He had a grey suit on instead of black and he had foregone the tie.

“Um. Owen isn't here today so...”

Anakin shook his head and leaned against the counter. “I'm not here to see Owen.”

“Then... do you want a coke? Onion rings? Something else?”

Anakin laughed. “Something else.” His expression changed into something a bit more subdued. “I should apologize to you. For before. I shouldn't have teased you like that.”

“You came all this way to apologize for teasing me?”

“No, I came all this way to ask you out. Owen told me this is the only day you get off at a reasonable time.” A smile played on his face, and a glimmer of something danced through his eyes. Oh boy was he a charmer. Oh but he was a dangerous man. Allegedly.

“You'd better not be teasing me again.”

“Now why would I do a thing like that? No, really, I am sorry. You're just very cute flustered.” Luke found himself quite flustered again. Not great. But Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. “I'll take that as a yes though.”

*

Anakin's car was nice. Probably the nicest car he'd ever been in, and that included riding in the limo with Leia and their friends to Prom. Anakin's car was not a limo, but it was sleek and it shined, and it was all black. He had no idea what it was, but it had some sort of star on the hood.

Anakin drove like a demon. Luke loved it. Even as Anakin drove the car out past the city limits. Luke was still almost certain he wasn't going to end up murdered.

“You don't work tomorrow.” It wasn't a question. But there was a question there.

“You want to keep me out all night?”

“Maybe.” He was giving an ironic half-smile, the one he had worn at the diner. The one that was probably meant to be casually flirty, but paired with Anakin's smouldering gaze, went way beyond that.

Luke's heart beat faster, but he wasn't afraid.

“Do you have anyone waiting on you at home?” Anakin asked, seeming genuinely curious.

“I live with my sister.”

“Your sister?” The trees flew past them as Anakin effortlessly navigated the freeway.

“Her name is Leia. We're twins.” He shrugged. “Its cheaper to live together.” Even if Leia got the only real bedroom in the apartment and Luke was stuck with the glorified closet with no natural light. She was the one paying most of the bills and the rent. “Uh, what about you?”

“I'm an only child. Well, except for Owen I guess, but our parents didn't get together until we were nearly grown, so I don't know how much he counts. You know I'm not married.” Luke did know that. “I live alone.” His eyes glimmered with something unreadable, “My place isn't as fancy as the big boss's but I make do. A penthouse suite is a penthouse suite, right?”

“Uh. Right?” Luke wouldn't know anything like that. He'd grown up in a fairly middle class suburb in a fairly middle class family with two kids and a dog and a backyard. “I guess I don't really see the appeal of a fancy apartment dozens of storeys above the ground.”

Anakin laughed. “You are right there, kid. It wasn't my first choice either.”

“What was your first choice?”

“Hm. Maybe a castle.” 

Luke couldn't help but laugh at that. “It'd suit you, that's for sure.”

“Oh yeah? Well. Maybe.” Anakin pursed his lips, and Luke noticed he was turning onto an exit he didn't recognize.

“Where are we going?”

“That's a surprise.” Anakin replied, but his voice sounded tight.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Anakin sighed. “Yes. But it's nothing you need to be concerned about.”

“That just makes me more concerned.”

Anakin looked at him softly, but with bemusement. He sighed again and pulled onto a street towards what looked like an old city marketplace.

“Its my mother.”

“Oh?”

“She's dying.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I shouldn't have told you.” He pulled the car onto a side street that looked like it led to nowhere.

“But you did.”

“Yeah. I did.”

Anakin came to a stop in front of what Luke couldn't decide was a house or an industrial building. It was unmarked in any case.

“What is this place?” Luke asked.

“I'm just making a delivery.” What kind of delivery? Was it the kind he shouldn't know about? Was even knowing about this place going to get him put on a hit list somewhere? “You can come in if you want. Grab a bag from the trunk if you do.” OK, so it was probably not that kind of place.

Luke grabbed a bag from the trunk. It was one of those reusable tote bags that people used for groceries. Everything in it was wrapped up in plastic, so he couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't too heavy, but there were only the two bags, so they each only carried one.

“Anakin Skywalker!” Anakin was greeted as he walked through the door. The woman hugged him and took the bag from him. Luke handed her his bag too. “Are you staying a while?” She asked, eyeing Luke somewhat suspiciously, which made him bristle a bit because he was clearly the least suspicious person here.

“Not long,” Anakin replied, somewhat regretfully. “Just fulfilling my duty.”

“Well, the kids certainly appreciate it.” Kids?

Once they were back in the car, Luke had to ask. “So Anakin Skywalker donates to needy children? Is that what I'm hearing?”

“Its not like that. Trust me. I'm not a good person.”

“Really? Because it seems like--”

“No!” Anakin snapped, before breathing in deeply. “Its really not what it looked like. Please don't think better of me for it. In fact, as better of me you feel you should think, that's how much worse you should think of me because it really, really isn't like that.”

“So... You ask me out, show off your charity work and now you're begging me to think less of you? No offence, Skywalker, but what is your end goal here.”

Anakin sighed deeply, leaning his head against the steering wheel.”You're a good kid. You seem to like me, for God knows what reason.” He shrugged, his eyes looking desperately sad. “And I like you. You feel right, like I can trust you. And I'm... God Luke, I'm so fucking lonely.” He looked at him, almost pleading. “My mother is dying and she wants... She wants to see me happy before she... And I'm not. I just... I can give you money. Not like that.” He added at Luke's affronted look. “Just, I can give you things. I can do things for you. I have a lot to offer if you're willing... If you want...”

“What do you want me to do?” Luke asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Just be with me. I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. I'm not that kind of monster. You don't have to worry about me, I won't... I won't hurt you. Just... just be with me. Please. I can give you so much if you...”

Luke put his had over Anakin's, trying to pull his gaze to meet his own. Anakin was almost crying. It was unnerving. It was intimate. Luke pressed forward to wipe away an unshed tear. Then he pressed in further to lay a kiss on Anakin's lips. They were softer than he expected. Though maybe it was wrong of him to expect anything other than a human man after all. Anakin leaned into the kiss desperately. How long had it been since someone had kissed him. He felt the tears of the older man falling on his own face. The kiss deepened, though which one of them had done it, Luke didn't know. He knew Anakin's hand had reached around the back of his head and was pulling him deeper, closer. His tongue was on his lips, in his mouth, soft and elusive, he wanted it more. His other hand pulled out from under his own, running up his thigh over the car's console, his thumb sliding down. He instinctively moved his legs apart...

And ended up banging his knee against the gear shift. He pulled away. 

“Ow.” But Anakin was laughing again, so he supposed it had been worth it.

“Do I take that as a yes then?”

“I...” What was he agreeing to? “So what, you'd be like... my sugar daddy?” It was embarrassing to say out loud, but Anakin nodded encouragingly. “I...” Was he really planning on agreeing to this? His parents would say this was a terrible idea. Leia would say this was a terrible idea and that he was an idiot. If they knew. And if they knew they would be terribly worried. Anakin Skywalker was a dangerous man. Who probably gave bombs or illegal drugs to needy children. But...

“I'll do it.”

*

Anakin Skywalker's home was an eclectic mess. He'd promised to take Luke out to the fanciest place in town to wine and dine “but not tonight”, he'd said. “They'll notice me with you, we need to take it slow. And we need to get you a nicer wardrobe.” Luke wanted to be offended at that, he really did, but looking at his own worn khakis and scuffed shoes he had to admit that he was right.

Besides if Skywalker was the one paying, he was free to buy Luke whatever he thought he needed.

Luke should really have felt bad about the idea of some older man coming in and “taking care” of him financially, but to his own surprise he didn't. The idea felt kind of nice if anything. He didn't want to think on what that meant.

In any case, they were at what Anakin was calling the “low-profile” stage. What stages there were and how long they would be and if they would get to the next one, Luke didn't ask. He just let Anakin show him around the penthouse, telling him to “make himself at home” as if that were even possible.

“If you're keeping me overnight, I need to call my sister.”

“Go ahead.” Anakin, replied, falling into an armchair in the den he had led Luke to, in front of a fake but intricately detailed fireplace. He looked exhausted.

Luke didn't know if he was supposed to leave the room to make the call, but he figured he didn't want the older man to think he was hiding something. So he sat in the adjacent couch, which was so very comfortable, and made the call.

“Luke where the hell are you? I know you're not out with Ezra because I'm out with Ezra and you aren't here.”

“Hi Leia, how was your day. Mine was great, thanks for asking.”

“Haha. Very funny Luke. Where are you.”

“I'm...” With a friend? On a date? With notorious (alleged) gangster and millionaire business executive Anakin Skywalker? “Out. I'm staying over at a friend's place. A new friend. You don't know him.”

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the phone. Then, “Luke did you hook up with someone?”

“Kind of?”

“Well be safe then.”

“Why would I be unsafe?”

“I mean use protection dumbass. Condoms. You do remember sex ed right?”

“Goodnight Leia.” He pressed the end call button, but it didn't stop Leia from texting him a guide on how to use condoms “just in case.”

“Interesting sister you have there. Almost makes me wish I had one.”

“Why?” If anything wouldn't it make him thankful he didn't?

But Anakin shrugged. He did that a lot for a usually put together confidant businessman. “You seem close.”

Which was fair. They were close. “Maybe its just a twin thing.”

“Hmm. I should make you something to eat. Just because we aren't going out doesn't mean dinner is cancelled, yeah?”

Luke certainly couldn't deny that he was rather hungry, but he also couldn't deny that Anakin looked more ready for a nap than dinner. But he also also couldn't just make his own food in someone else's kitchen. Someone he had met five days ago and was now... dating? Their only date had consisted of speeding around the freeway and going back to his place after an emotionally charged conversation where he agreed to let Anakin be his sugar daddy. And no, that wasn't any less embarrassing to say in the comfort of his own head.

But the concept sure felt nice.

Oh. Right. Food.

“We could order something in?” Luke suggested after a moment, bringing a wry smile from the older man. 

“Mmm. Not a bad idea. Order whatever you want, but make sure the lobby knows about it.” He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to Luke. It was a credit card. “I'll need that back.” Of course he would need it back. “I'll get you one of your own soon though.” Oh. Ok. Luke had to admit, the idea of going out on his own to shop with a card marked 'Anakin Skywalker' made him feel more than a bit fluttery.

He ended up ordering pizza, after going back and forth with Anakin about the toppings for a solid few minutes at least. They both liked meat, both hated pineapple, but that was where the similarities ended, so they ended up with nothing but meat, with Luke adding a salad to the order to make up for lost vegetables.

They had talked quite extensively in the car. Luke knew a thousand different meaningless (but not to him) things about the other man and he had given back about the same, but he had kept himself from asking the big question. He didn't want to ask the big question.

Was Anakin Skywalker really a ruthless, murderous gangster?

He certainly didn't seem like it, half-asleep in his armchair, listening to Luke blather on about his senior thesis project. But things weren't always what they seemed. The older man had even said it himself. He was a monster. Maybe Luke was being foolish for not just taking his word for it and hightailing it out of there as soon as he could. But then again, he was probably already a fool for going with him in the first place. Maybe he should have told Leia who he was with, just in case things turned out badly.

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“You stopped talking. What are you thinking about?”

“Uh well...” He probably shouldn't lie. He probably couldn't lie, at least not convincingly at this point. “You, mostly.”

“Is that right? Well, I suppose I am pretty interesting. What are you thinking about me?”

“I'm thinking... that I like you.” Not a lie. “I'm thinking about what's going to happen with us.” Not a lie. “I'm thinking you look absolutely divine sprawled out like a king in your armchair.” Not a lie.

“Not wondering if I'm going to kill you then?” His heart skipped a beat. How did he? Or was he answering a question Luke didn't want to ask?

“You won't kill me.”

“Are you sure?” His glare was sudden and sharp. He'd gone from half-asleep to alert and predatory in what felt like less than a second. He perched on the edge of the armchair as if ready to strike.

“I'm sure.”

Not a lie.

Anakin studied him passively for a moment longer. “I am a killer. Just so you know exactly who you're getting involved with here. I do kill people. All the rumours you've heard are true. Don't try and delude yourself into believing anything different. It'll only end in heartbreak.”

That was more brutal honesty than Luke was probably ready for. But then the pizza arrived and he was given an excuse to leave the room. At least to catch his breath for a moment.

It'll only end in heartbreak. For him or for Anakin? For all he seemed to be, he had sounded emotionally raw beneath all the bravado.

He signed for the pizza, noting the delivery kid wince as he saw 'Anakin Skywalker' on his card. Huh, Luke supposed he'd been that kid earlier in the week himself. Now here he was in the man's home, with his card. Deluding himself. He thanked the kid and made his way back into the house.

Anakin had gotten up, and appeared to be pacing the room when Luke returned. “I uh. Got the pizza?” Anakin was frowning. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look quite the wrong side of angry yet either. So that was a good thing.

“You're still here.” Did he think he would leave? Why would he leave at this point? Was it even safe to do so? “You can go you know. I'm not worried. Nobody would believe you anyway. So. You can go. Hey, you can even take the pizza.” It was an honest attempt at humour so Luke gave him a smile for it.

“I can't eat a whole pizza alone.”

“Oh no?” The tension leaving the older man's body was palpable. “What kind of fresh from Uni kid are you that you can't eat a whole pizza? You know when I was your age I...” He trailed off. Luke didn't press it. Merely set the pizza down, sat on the couch, and pulled the older man down to sit beside him. Anakin let himself be pulled down. 

Luke cuddled into his side, just ever so slightly. “This Ok?” He asked. Anakin's arm went around him pulling him closer and he all but buried his face in Luke's hair, leaving a long kiss on his head. 

“Its more than ok.”

Luke barely tasted the pizza, but he felt every movement of Anakin's body beside his and had it committed to memory. He hadn't been with anyone since... Well since ever, really.

“Will you sleep with me?” Anakin asked, after dinner was done and they were still cuddling on the couch like lovesick teenagers. “Not sex. I'm too tired. Just. With me?”

“Of course.”

Anakin's bedroom was about what he had expected after the day he'd had. Dark. With red and black silk bedding, on a king sized bed with an intricate darkly coloured, almost black, matching footboard and headboard. There was little in the way of personal effects. But there was a dresser, a closet, and two end tables on either side of the bed. Bookshelves too, and a mirror on either side of the room by the doorway.

“You can wear something of mine if you want. Or just strip down if you aren't too cold.” Luke ended up wearing his undershorts to bed. Anakin watched him undress appreciatively before shucking his own suit into his hamper. “Damn kid, you look good.” Unfortunately Anakin ended up pulling on full length sleep pants over his own legs, but even just seeing him shirtless was enough. “I get cold.” He explained, slipping into the bed.

Somewhat unsure, but gone far enough that it would be worse to back down, Luke followed suit, again cuddling close to the older man as Anakin put his arm around him, much like how they were sat on the couch but. More. He pressed flush against his body. His mostly naked body. He maneuvered Luke so that the younger man's head rested right beneath his chin and nuzzled into his hair. 

Anakin seemed to have no trouble falling asleep with Luke in his arms, and even while his thoughts were racing, Luke somehow didn't have much trouble either. It just felt... so nice.

His last half-formed thought before he fell asleep was that he was falling in love with Anakin Skywalker. And that he was definitely, totally, irrevocably fucked.


	2. Anakin From Tuesday Til Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's POV, from Tuesday until Sunday.
> 
> He angsts a lot about being a terrible person. Also there's some sexual content.

Anakin Skywalker liked to think of himself as a pragmatist. He got things done. Efficiently. Whatever needed doing, he could make it happen.

Family was a different matter entirely.

“I don't know, Anakin. She's your mother.”

It wasn't that Owen was difficult to talk to, or even that they didn't get along. But even after thirty years they were more like strangers than brothers. They were just too different. Any attempt at connecting and they missed each other by at least a mile. But the one thing they could connect on was Shmi Skywalker. Owen did love his mother almost as much as Anakin himself did. He could appreciate him for that. Owen was a good person, truly.

It was just Anakin who wasn't.

“Its gotten worse, hasn't it?”

“Yes.” Owen wouldn't lie to him, wouldn't bother trying to spare his feelings. He appreciated him for that too.

“I need to see her.”

“Of course you do. You know where to find her.”

He did know. He took the medical papers that Owen had given him and put them into his briefcase. He'd deal with them later. He nodded somewhat stiffly to his step-brother. “Thanks.”

Owen pulled him into a hug which was unexpected and awkward, but not terrible. He nodded again and made to leave.

“Another thing, Anakin.” He stopped. “Please don't fluster my waitstaff. Luke's a good kid.” 

He could believe that. “He's cute.”

Owen frowned. “Really though. He's just out of college, and he's got enough stress on his plate right now, you know. You really scared him out there.”

“Scared? I'm not sure that was _scared_ , Owen.” Anakin chuckled lightly. Owen was too serious. But Anakin could see what the kid was really feeling. “Luke was it?”

Owen hummed low in his throat. “Don't cause trouble for me, Anakin.”

But Anakin was already eyeing the weekly schedule on the office wall on the way out the door. Saturday would work. Maybe give him something nice to think about for a change. He could see just how 'scared' the kid really was.

He made sure to lock eyes with the kid, Luke, on the way out of the diner, which was enough to make him blush. Oh yeah, he was as good as Anakin's already.

As the cold air bit into his skin outside, he was brought back to his own reality. Whether or not he was able to seduce this Luke, it would all turn out the same. An escape was fine for a time, but it wouldn't change anything. He'd still have too many problems and no solutions.

Whatever. Anakin Skywalker was a pragmatist. He'd deal with what he had to as it came to him. And he had somewhere to be.

*

One may think that strolling into a police precinct would not be something a man like Anakin Skywalker would be caught dead doing. But one wouldn't know the intricacies of Anakin Skywalker's line of work quite as well as he did.

If he was going to be arrested, they knew where he lived. The law had ceased to hold sway over the Crimson Empire too many years ago to remember.

“Anakin Skywalker for Commissioner Dooku.”

Dooku's office was fairly plain, only a few personal effects which mainly included a few rather esoteric art pieces on the wall which Dooku had previously claimed to be important to his family line. Anakin wouldn't know much about that. He'd never even known who his grandparents were let alone a 'family line'. But the Commissioner was different. Old money, and some old country noble family. He'd inherited the position after his mentor, the previous Commissioner had passed on. Yoda had been arrogant and blind to the Crimson Empire's rise in his city until the very end. He refused to retire, but still recommended his student Dooku for his successor, not realizing the man was deep in the pockets of Senator Palpatine and his criminal connections.

All the better for them, of course.

“Anakin. I wasn't expecting you.” Dooku quickly stood from his desk to greet him.

“And yet here you are to see me.”

“Of course. I'll always make time for such an... important ally in these trying times.”

“I'll get straight to the point. I'm here about the Savage Opress case.”

Dooku sighed. “I figured as much. Lock the door.” He did so swiftly. There were no windows in the office facing the hall outside, no surveillance (they had made quite sure of that), and no way for their voices to carry through the 'customized' office walls. Not that anyone worked near the commissioner that they couldn't trust, at least on paper. That was just bad business.

“Opress was sloppy.” Dooku shifted, moving towards him. “There's not much I can do. Lieutenant Kenobi has him dead to rights. The evidence is overwhelming.” He shook his head. “If you think about it, it might be a good thing. Let him take the credit for some of the Empire's more egregious unresolved cases, and then make sure he fries for them.”

Anakin nodded. “That's what the boss wants at least. You've spoken to him I take it?”

“I know him. I know what he wants.”

“And Kenobi?” Kenobi had been a thorn in his side since they were kids. They'd been close once, but that was better off forgotten.

“More honor than sense, but you'd know that. It would be helpful if there were some sort of evidence...”

Anakin opened his briefcase on the Commissioner's desk. “One step ahead of you there.” He pulled out a sealed plastic bag from underneath the medical papers he had received from Owen. “Don't you be getting sloppy now, Commissioner.”

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

*

His mother's house was just like he remembered. The land had been a ranch once, when Cliegg Lars was still alive. But that was a long time past now. 

His mother looked about how he remembered her too, if a little more pale. She didn't seem deathly ill to him, but what did he know? He wasn't a doctor.

“Oh, Ani. I'm glad you're here. Are you staying long?”

“Not long.” It was fairly late by the time he'd made it out to the rural area outside city limits. “But I'll be back to visit again before long.” He'd stayed away too long before.

“Do you have time for a cup of tea, at least?”

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that.”

He sat with her for a time, asking her about her life, being rather dodgy about his own. He'd left his briefcase in the car, it was just him and her.

“You know I worry about you, Ani.”

“I know, Mom.”

“All alone in the city... You know you're welcome here any time.”

“I... I know, Mom.”

“You know Ani, I wish...” She sighed as she trailed off. “I wish things had turned out differently for you, I really do. You used to be so... so happy, Ani.”

Anakin didn't know what to say to that. He tried not to think about his life before, when he was younger, better, not what he was now. This wasn't what he'd wanted for himself. It certainly wasn't what his mother had wanted for him. But it was too late for anything else now.

“I'm sorry, Mom.” It was all he could really say.

“Anakin, please. Try to be happy, try to...” She left that thought hanging, but he figured she meant something like 'try not to be such a monster'. “For me, Anakin? I want to see you happy.” The fact she didn't have much time left for it went unsaid, but it weighed heavily on his mind. He knew what his mother wanted, but... He was no longer a person who could do anything about it.

The tea was long cold by the time he'd left.

*

“How dare you! How could you? I swear you will pay for this, Skywalker!”

A few days had passed since he had met with Dooku in his office. Still a day until Saturday, which was something to look forward to at least, if he made it that long.

“It wasn't me, Maul. I'm just the messenger, here. This is all the boss's idea.”

“I don't care whose _idea_ this is. He's my brother. He's all I have. And here you are dumping all your crimes on him in an attempt to get him killed.” It wasn't exactly untrue, so he said nothing in response. “I'm not an idiot, you know. I know Sidious,” Anakin flinched at the Boss's old moniker, “thinks I'm an idiot, but if he thinks I'm going to... He's going to... I...”

Maul was known for intense rage and his desire for vengeance over any slight, whether real or perceived. But Anakin watched him deflate in front of him just as he reached the peak of his fury.

“He's my brother. He's all I have left.”

“He was careless. He signed his own death warrant.” He may have sounded callous, but that was business.

Maul shook his head. “I'll be working on my own,” For now, Anakin thought. “you can tell _your_ boss that.” This wasn't the first time this had happened. Maul's surrogate mother had been on the receiving end of her own fatal mistakes, and now his brother was following the same way.

“If you're as smart as you think, you'll watch your own neck here.”

Maul seemed to vibrate with rage, but he stayed silent.

“I have things to deal with.”

And Maul turned around, left his office, and was gone.

*

“Savage Opress? That can't really be your name right?”

“My mother was an interesting person, Lieutenant Kenobi.”

Dooku had sent him the interrogation footage at the worst possible time. He was going to go see Luke soon. He'd been looking forward to it. Not that it should have been that exciting of a prospect, but it was.

“Are you ready to talk then?”

“I don't know what you want me to talk about.”

Anakin heard Kenobi sigh on the tape. That seemed about right.

“He isn't giving anything away.” His boss stated, pausing the recording. “Dooku's listened to this thing at least half a dozen times.”

“But we have to listen to it too?” He couldn't hide his annoyance. The Senator smirked. 

“Maybe we should listen over a few times, just to make sure.”

God, he was the worst. The absolute worst.

Senator Palpatine waved him off. “Go. Its not like you're going to offer any valuable input anyway.”

God, he was an asshole. But at least he was letting him go. Not like there wouldn't be consequences, but that was something to worry about later.

*

Luke was still just as cute as he remembered. Still just as easy to fluster. He may have gotten a bit carried away on their 'date' but, maybe that wasn't the worst thing ever. He certainly hadn't slept so well in a long time. It almost reminded him of... but that was in the past.

“Luke?” He snored softly. Even that was cute. How did he manage that? He carded his fingers through the younger man's hair as he slept. At the sound of his voice, Luke seemed to snuggle even closer. It felt so nice. He had to get up. “Hey, Luke.”

Luke blinked his eyes open sleepily, “Anakin?”

Now that he was awake, Anakin didn't have to feel bad about going in for a soft, languid kiss on the younger man's lips. He tasted nice, even though reasonably, by all accounts, he shouldn't have. 

“The bathroom has extra... whatever you need,” Anakin gestured vaguely off to the right where a door led to his ensuite bathroom. “I'm going to go make toast.” He murmured, blearily.

“Can I have some?” Oh he was just too cute. Anakin wanted very much to say 'No' just to see what he would do, but he figured he was supposed to be teasing less.

He compromised with himself by pretending to think about it. “Well... I don't know. You seem like the type to use a lot of jam...”

Luke shoved him playfully on his way out of bed. “What does that even mean?”

“I don't know, but I'm right aren't I?”

Luke looked as if he were about to protest but then realized he couldn't. “Well. Maybe.”

Anakin grinned as he pulled on his robe from the hook on his back closet. He just had a feeling for these things sometimes. He'd leave the kid to get ready in his en-suite and... “Oh damn, you don't have anything to wear do you?”

“Well I have what I wore yesterday...”

Anakin sighed. “Fine. That'll do, for now.”

“For now?”

Anakin grinned back at him again. “I'm taking you shopping.”

A worried look crossed Luke's face, “Does that really count as laying low, I don't...”

“You let me worry about that,” he scolded, keeping the smile on his face to show he was just playing with him a little. “You worry about getting ready.”

Anakin grabbed an outfit, complete with everything but shoes, as shoes were another matter altogether and everyone knew that. He hung it on the inside door of the Penthouse's main bathroom on his way out to the kitchen. He threw on a pot of coffee and a couple slices of toast. He may have been a fancy dresser, mostly out of necessity, but he wasn't a very fancy eater. The fanciest thing about his breakfast was the fact that his toast was multi-grain. Maybe he should have gone all out on some sort of Sunday brunch for the kid, but Luke didn't strike him as too fancy either.

It didn't take too long for Luke to reappear in the archway that led into the kitchen. His tousled hair still damp from his morning shower. Anakin wanted to ruffle it a bit, but that had seemed to upset Luke before, so he refrained. As soon as he saw him, Anakin threw on some toast for him too. To save him the trouble.

“Ooh, coffee, can I--”

Anakin shot him _A Look_.

“...Where are your mugs?”

Anakin showed him where the coffee mugs were, and the rest of the dishes, and the food, and whatever else the kid might need if he ever found himself alone in the kitchen. Anakin thought the idea of Luke alone in his apartment would make him feel rather anxious, but it didn't. Luke was just too easy to trust. Maybe that wasn't so great for someone like him, but it was a nice way to feel, at least for a time.

At the very least he wasn't worried about leaving him when he went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. Hopefully it would be a productive one.

*

The mall he had chosen was a bit out of the way, on the far side of town. It was a better bet for neither of them to run into anyone they knew there. Although a lot of people 'knew' Anakin Skywalker, he wasn't worried about most of them. They might spread rumours, but Anakin was fairly used to rumours at this point of his life.

He didn't have a card for Luke yet, being that it was only Sunday. The banks were closed on Sundays. It didn't matter quite as much though, because he was with Luke and could pay for whatever himself. Also because he couldn't bring himself to distrust Luke to misuse what Anakin gave him. He gave him his basic card on the car ride over. He decided it should be enough for a single trip at least.

But if he was the sugar daddy should he be shelling out more? It wasn't like they'd fucked yet though, so... But then again didn't that seem even worse? Hadn't he told Luke it wasn't like that? It wasn't like he'd never been in a relationship before, but it had been a while, and he was new to _this_ sort of arrangement.

Luke, for his part, seemed happy with the card. Anakin caught him out of the corner of his eye, running his fingers over the words at the bottom of the card he knew said 'Anakin Skywalker'. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. The kid probably thought he was being subtle too. Adorable.

Entering the mall, Luke's eyes were seemingly caught by the cars being showcased in the middle of the floor. “Do you drive?” Anakin asked.

“Can I drive? Yes. Do I drive? Not so much.”

“I think my next car's going to be a Bentley.” Anakin said idly. “Maybe a red one.”

Luke looked at him quizzically. He stared back at Luke. Luke stared back at him. This was going nowhere fast.

“I don't know what a Bentley is. But this one is red. It says its a Chevrolet.” Luke said hopefully. Oh dear. He let Luke look around the cars a little more, which didn't take long as one can only fit so many cars into the showroom of a shopping mall.

“I've always been more interested in flying really,” said Luke as they made their way further into the mall, “Not that that's something I've done, but...”

“I think with the right car, with the right conditions... Driving down the freeway at 80 miles per hour... Feels a lot more like flying than flying does sometimes.”

Luke seemed to think on this a moment. “Well. With you driving it does.” He laughed a little. Oh, so now he was the one being teased? Luke's eyes were wide and kind, and they sparkled even in the low light din of the mall. Anakin knew he shouldn't, not here, but he really did want to kiss him.

So he pulled him to the side, pulled his arm up to block any wandering eyes, and landed a quick peck on the younger man's lips. Sure it wasn't unnoticeable but it wasn't too rash either, at least by Anakin's estimation. And the red blush that spotted Luke's face afterwards was worth it.

“So where do you usually shop for your... suits and stuff?” Luke asked.

“Nowhere here.” Anakin answered dryly. “Specialty shops mostly. Places where people know me. I tend to avoid crowds.” It was true to an extent. Not because he was wary of crowds, or even anxious, but because he didn't quite trust himself anymore. “And you?”

“Wherever there's a sale.” Luke grinned. “Are you going to tell me not to worry about that?”

“Don't worry about that.”

*

By the time they were through with the clothes, Luke had six full bags of outfits, plus a couple pairs of shoes, which Anakin dutifully helped carry out to his car and set in the back. They had gone to a few different outlet stores, and Anakin learned, much to his non-surprise, that Luke's tastes were more or less all over the place. He'd had to turn down at least a few purchases, because _'No, Luke, you aren't wearing that.'_ Which made him feel like a bit of an asshole, but Luke would thank him later. Hopefully. Maybe.

Whenever Luke was handed a receipt, Anakin noticed him blanch at the total, even though he knew it wasn't his money. He supposed it was more of an instinctual reaction than anything. He'd used to be like that too. Before everything had changed. At least Luke wouldn't have to do anything morally reprehensible to get that money. If Anakin was being honest he didn't really need to do anything at all. He could skip out with a new wardrobe and never see him again if that's what he wanted, Anakin wouldn't stop him. Of course he wouldn't get anything else that way, and oh, Anakin willing to give him so much more in the future.

“What do you want to do now?” Luke asked.

Anakin shrugged.

“You know, if I bring all of this stuff home with me, my sister's going to get awfully suspicious. She'll probably get after me for poor financial management.”

Anakin thought it over for a moment. “You can bring the stuff to my place. If you're planning on coming back that is.”

Luke smiled, brighter than the sun in the height of summer. “Of course! I-- yes. I will.”

“Should I take you home?”

“Home to my place or home to your place?”

“How about you tell me?”

*

Luke Organa, clad in the outfit _he_ had just bought him was seated at the edge of _his_ bed, fiddling nervously with his hands, trying hard to meet his eyes without blushing. He was failing the latter most delectably. He held Luke's face in the palm of his hand, fingers gliding across his temple. Anakin leaned down until his face was inches away, guiding Luke to look into his eyes. 

“Luke.” He whispered softly. Luke's eyes seemed to flutter at the sound of Anakin's voice, or maybe at the feel of his breath on his face. Anakin was standing, bent somewhat over, in between Luke's knees at the edge of his own bed. He let his other hand drop to caress one of Luke's knees, causing the younger man to breathe in sharply. Anakin's gaze fell to Luke's lips, then back to his eyes. He didn't look conflicted or unsure, but he did look a little stunned.

“Luke?” He asked, his brows furrowed slightly, not knowing quite what he was asking.

“ _Anakin._ ” Luke all but moaned in response. “What-- What do you want me to do?”

“What do you want to do?”

Luke captured his mouth in a searing kiss, moving forward on the bed to grind against his thighs, with Anakin's own knees propped against the box spring. Anakin moved down in one motion and then lifted Luke, sliding him up the bed, making room to kneel on the bed with Luke's legs up around his waist. He pushed Luke, gently, down to lay on the bed, quickly covering the younger man's body with his own. Anakin wasted no time grinding his own erection into Luke's and the younger man let out a strained moan. If he was already so far gone, he probably didn't have much experience with this sort of thing. Or maybe he just knew how to have a good time.

He pulled away, only a little. “This good?” he asked, leading Luke to nod furiously and pull him back down to continue kissing him, all but thrusting his hips against him in quiet desperation. 

“You know, I would hate to see you ruin your new clothes so soon.” Anakin said smoothly, in between kissing Luke, “So we'd better just take that off, yeah?” He reached down to undo the younger man's pants and Luke lifted up to allow Anakin to pull them off. Anakin took the opportunity to also rid Luke of his undershorts (which were also new), pulling them down as far as his ankles, before Luke pulled him back up. Oh yes, Luke wanted him. Badly. He shoved his hand in between their bodies to undo the buttons on his shirt. “Don't want to ruin this either.”

“What about you?” Luke practically whined into his ear. He was desperate, and Anakin wondered vaguely how long he would last like this.

“Hmm. You're right.” And with that he stood up altogether, leaving Luke to whine and writhe up at him on the bed. “Hey you're the one who brought it up.” He reminded teasingly as he stepped out of his clothes, making sure to take his time folding them and hanging them over the back of his chair, stopping on his way back to Luke to pull the younger man's own clothes off his ankles. Thinking he should probably do the same for them, he started righting the pants but...

“Anakin, _please_... No more teasing.” Luke's eyes shone with his desire, and suddenly Anakin felt like it was perfectly fine to just shuck the new clothes off to the side to deal with later.

He got down on all fours on the bed, hovering over Luke, not touching, just looking. His eyes roaming over his body, taking him in as best he could. Clearly not fast enough for Luke, as he soon had his arms around his shoulders, trying to pull him back down.

“Patience.” He cautioned lightly. He sounded like someone else, far away. “Oh Luke, do you ever just look at yourself?”

“I'd rather look at you. I'd rather _feel_ you.”

“Mm, you will.” He pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer in his bedside table. “You want me to touch you Luke?”

“Yes! Yes...” Using a generous amount of the slick solution, Anakin rubbed over his own cock, and then Luke's. Because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop touching Luke once he started.

“Oh _Anakin_... Anakin...” Luke was delightfully vocal, which Anakin certainly appreciated.

His own voice nearly rasped with lust, “Tell me what you want Luke.”

“I...” Anakin pressed his own slick erection against Luke's letting out a long gasp of pleasure.

“Do you want this? You want me, Luke?” He slid rhythmically against him, softly, slowly, rocking against him.

“I... Yes...” Luke thrust up impatiently. Oh, yes, he wanted this, but Anakin wanted, he needed to hear it.

“Say it.” He needed to hear it from Luke, his Luke.

“I want you, oh! Anakin! I want you Anakin.”

That was it, what he needed to hear. Anakin picked up his pace, his hand working Luke's cock as he rutted into him, his hand sliding over his own cock as he jerked off Luke. Luke pressed down into the bed at his own impending peak of pleasure, but Anakin barely let him get away, his lips going to the younger man's neck, kissing and sucking the skin there, hoping to leave a mark. Something he could see to prove this was real. Luke cradled his head as he did so. 

“Anakin... My Anakin.” Those words did something to him and he couldn't resist the orgasm that overtook him in that moment. He quickened his pace even more, trying to bring Luke over that edge with him, nipping lightly at his neck and growling Luke's name into his ear. Luke's back arched up, off the bed, and his hands fell to fist into the sheets as he reached that peak. Anakin grinned, his teeth glinting. He had him now. His Luke. _His Luke_.

The ecstasy of the moment wore off too quickly as the doubts set in. His Luke, sure, but for how long? He hadn't seen him at his worst, couldn't possibly comprehend the monster he was in his darker moments. Not yet. Of course he wouldn't hurt _Luke_ but...

Luke cuddled into him as he worried the afternoon away. “You know... I don't work tomorrow either?” He said hopefully.

“I know.” Anakin replied. “I memorized your schedule.” That wasn't weird was it? “Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday evenings and Saturday mornings. The odd shortshift on Friday, but only on the busier weekends. Your boss is my stepbrother after all.” Like that made it any better, but Luke seemed mollified.

“You didn't answer my question though.”

“You didn't ask a question.” Anakin pointed out. Luke pouted a bit, his eyes starting to look genuinely upset for the first time since... “Yes, you can stay.” He figured he'd already said as much, that it would be fine. Maybe it was more something Luke needed to work on. “I'll make you dinner tonight.”

Luke perked up at that. “Really?”

“Yeah well. Nothing fancy.”

*

Nothing fancy had turned out to be pasta with cheese sauce with a package of chicken and a cup of peas thrown in for good measure.

“You don't cook a lot do you?”

Anakin bristled a bit. “No, I don't.”

Luke put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Hey I'm not saying anything! I'm just saying...”

“So if I get the Bentley, could I give you the Mercedes? Or is that tacky to give a hand-me-down as a gift to my... sugar baby? You should get a new car? But I mean, I have the Mercedes.”

“Woah. Woah woah woah, you need to slow down. A car is not a second day... date... present.”

“Well, I'm not getting the Bentley right away.” Anakin protested. “Maybe a two week present?”

“No!”

Anakin frowned. “I'll get back to you on that then.”

Then his cellphone rang, which was odd, because he was specifically not to be bothered on weekends. He looked at the display. Fuck. Of course. He answered the call.

“Hey Boss. What's--”

 _”Anakin. You have a new... assignment regarding a... mutual acquaintance.”_ Anakin sighed deeply. He knew where this was going.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll... I'll get right on that.” He wanted anything but to get right on that. Palpatine hung up the phone at that, clearly trusting Anakin to know what he wanted already, which was more than he usually did. Anakin sighed again. That meant his hunch was right and if his hunch was right then...

“Alright, Luke, change of plans. Unfortunately.”

Luke's eyes were wide. “What was that? Who was that?”

“Nothing. No one.” He was starting to get annoyed, but given the circumstances, anything would be annoying right about then. “Work.”

“Work or,” He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. “ _Work_?”

“What do you think? Sorry. I... I'll take you home.” Anakin put his dinner aside half-eaten. He wasn't going to finish it. He stood to leave but was caught by Luke who, of all things, pulled him into a hug.

“Be safe...” He whispered, resting his head in the crook of his neck, seemingly not wanting to let go.

“I...” He couldn't exactly say that he would. “I'll try.” It was the best he could do given the circumstances. And given the circumstances, he'd have to work fast. Get Luke home and then... get to work.

Anakin Skywalker was a pragmatist. He worked efficiently. Because if he thought too much on what he did... It would surely destroy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say 100 miles per hour, but Anakin wouldn't do anything... illegal now would he?


	3. To Love A Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke tries to convince Anakin to turn back to the light, as he does. Anakin seems less than convinced.
> 
> Then they make up and have phone sex.
> 
> Definite Daddy Kink here.

Luke's eyes shone. “I know you don't want to do this.”

“That's entirely beside the point.” Anakin responded. His eyes were glued to the road ahead. He'd gathered Luke's stuff, or at least some of it, into a duffel bag along with his cell number and the code for his apartment complex. Not a key, of course, Luke didn't expect that, but at least he'd have the ability to get to the penthouse if not quite inside the penthouse.

He could tell from the moment that Anakin had picked up the phone, that this wasn't who Anakin was, not truly. He could call himself a monster, even act like a monster, but in his heart it was clear. Luke could see, even after only knowing the man a few days, his heart was not the heart of a monster. He could see the conflict in his eyes, feel the tension swirling around him, inside of him.

Anakin didn't want to do this. Luke wondered, maybe not for the first time, how Anakin had ended up like this, living the life he lived. Rich but lonely, monstrous but hurting, conflicted and lost. He reached out to grasp Anakin's shoulder over the center console. Anakin shrugged him off, seemingly on auto-pilot. It hurt, maybe, just a bit, but it was more because he couldn't seem to get through to him. And things had been going so well too.

“Not now, Luke.” He sounded annoyed. He'd been annoyed at him before, but he'd still been back for him then, hadn't he? 

“You don't have to--”

“Of course I have to!” Anakin snapped. “You don't... You don't know, Luke. You don't know.” He repeated a little more softly. “You can text me if you want. I might not see you for a while.”

“Anakin...” Luke didn't know what else to say. He didn't want Anakin involved in this, even though he certainly had no right to demand such. He didn't want Anakin so... upset. Wrong. And of course, like any other normal person (or at least, he felt, most normal people) he didn't like knowing someone was going to be killed. By Anakin. Yes, Anakin had said he'd killed people before, but there was nothing he could do about that. Things that had already happened were in the past, like it or not, but... Someone was alive, right now, who soon wouldn't be. Because of Anakin. His Anakin. He didn't feel good about it. “Please Anakin...”

“There's nothing you can do Luke. I know you think there is, but there isn't. Its been decided. Its done. Accept it... as I have.”

Luke shook his head. How could someone be so... resigned to their fate? It wasn't right.

“I can't just accept that.”

Another deep sigh from Anakin. “If you don't want to see me again that's--”

“No, I can't accept that _for you_. I'm not going to leave you but...” Anakin was looking at him incredulously.

“But what? You want to be with me, but only if I'm a different person entirely from who I am?”

“This isn't who you are!”

“You don't know me!” They were screaming in the car now as Anakin dodged in and out of traffic. He'd given Anakin his address, but he wasn't sure even Anakin knew where he was going. “You don't _know_ me.”

Luke couldn't really dispute that. Sure, he felt like he did know Anakin. Somehow, deep inside, he knew he was right. But Anakin was still nearly a stranger to him. Just because they'd spent the weekend together like lovers didn't mean they actually were anything other than on the surface. Anakin had said it himself, he was lonely. He just wanted someone to make him feel less lonely. That's all.

“I want to know you. The _real_ you. The charming boy who makes bad jokes and loves his mother and knows the things he does are bad and doesn't want to be that person...”

“How do you even know that's the real me, huh? How do you know that wasn't just a facade, a little lie crafted just for you?”

Luke shook his head. “You'd have no reason to lie to me.”

Anakin seethed silently, staring at the road ahead. “I think we're getting close to your stop. Do you... need help getting inside?”

“I'm fine.” Luke replied. Or was that a veiled question? “Maybe you can come by another time. You know. After...”

Anakin's anger seemed to slide from him slowly like molasses, until he was relatively calm and he shook his head. “You're really... God. I don't even know.” When Anakin's eyes met his again they were open, raw, vulnerable. “You really do still want me? Even now?”

“As long as I'm not on your kill list.” Wow that was a terrible attempt at a joke, but Anakin let out an appreciative bark of laughter anyway.

“I highly doubt anyone would want you dead.” His eyes were kind, good-humoured. He couldn't have been going out to kill. He just couldn't. 

When he parked in the lot by Luke's apartment building they sat in silence a moment. Luke fidgeted awkwardly. What was he supposed to do now? Making a quick decision he leaned over the console to give Anakin a light peck on the lips. “I, uh, I had a good time? Is that right?”

“I hope so.” A wry smile made its way onto Anakin's face. “I had a good time too, for what its worth, Luke.”

Luke pressed in for another kiss, just as chaste, but it seemed to linger just a bit longer. He didn't want to leave, and not just because of what he was leaving Anakin to do. “Don't... Don't be gone too long.”

“Will you miss me?”

“Yes.” Luke said without hesitation, and nothing but pure honesty in his voice. Anakin seemed momentarily taken aback by this. He seemed to be struggling to find the right words to say.

“I'll, uh... I'll miss you too.”

Grabbing the duffel bag from the back of the car, and with one last long look to his companion, Luke stepped out. He moved from Anakin's car slowly, regretfully. He didn't want to go. He had to go. He stayed to watch Anakin leave, blasting out of the lot, just shy of screeching his fancy car tires with the speed he was going as he left. Luke watched him drive away until he couldn't see him anymore.

Well. That had been an experience. He realized that soon enough the previous two days would feel like little more than a dream. It was already fading, in his mind, into the surreal. Anakin Skywalker. Huh. Was he lucky to be alive then? Maybe he shouldn't have argued with a dangerous criminal, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He knew he was right. Right?

The sky was already getting dark, so he hurried into the building to return to his apartment.

*

“I cannot believe that you were out all night. My little Luke. Out all night with a guy. Was he handsome?” Leia was having far too much fun with this.

“Yes. He's handsome.”

“Good in bed?”

Luke sputtered. “Y-yeah, I guess.” Not that he had much of a frame of reference. “He was uh, good. Yeah.”

“That's what I asked.” Leia pointed out dryly. Then she sighed. “Are you at least going to tell me his name?”

His name? That was probably not the best idea. “Um...” How common of a name was Anakin? He'd only ever heard of one Anakin. “Its... I don't know?”

“So you're telling me you spent the entire weekend with a guy and you didn't even get his name?” She shook her head at him. “That's not like you, Luke. You just don't want to tell me do you? That's fine. You don't need to lie.” She frowned. “But I don't know why you wouldn't just tell me. Unless it _is_ someone I know?”

“Um...”

“No, no, I won't press...” Leia said flippantly. She was definitely going to press. “Is it someone from college? Is he cute?”

Luke supposed there was no harm in telling her some things about his 'mystery man'. Just maybe not his name. “He's definitely cute... Well, more like hot. I mean... I guess I'd think that regardless huh?” Leia nodded encouragingly. “He's... older than me. A lot older.” Leia scrunched up her face slightly.

“How old are we talking? Like grandpa age or daddy age?” Well...

“Let's just say the term 'sugar daddy' was used unironically.”

Leia gaped at him. “So he's got cash?”

“More than I do.” It wasn't a lie. He just neglected to mention how much more than Luke he had. He certainly did have more than Luke. “He's got a house and a car. And a credit card.”

“Damn. Nice. So did he buy you anything?”

“Um, clothes mostly, yeah.” Leia nodded approvingly. “He said something about a car.” He said before he could stop himself. Leia just had a way of making him say way too much. “I mean, I don't know if he was joking, but I was looking at this Chevrolet in the mall, so...” He was rambling at this point and Leia was staring wide-eyed.

“Oh, so he's like. Rich rich.”

“I dunno. I mean. Maybe.” He smirked a bit at his sister. “I guess we'll see if he goes through with the car.”

Leia laughed a little at that. “You know, I knew you'd be a magnet for guys like that, Luke. You're just too damn cute.” Her look got serious. “But you be careful. And I don't just mean condoms in the bedroom, yeah?”

Luke nodded, somewhat solemnly. “Yeah... Yeah I know what you mean.”

“If anyone breaks my little brother's heart there's going to be hell to pay.”

“Hey, we're twins! I'm not your little brother.”

Leia gave him a look, cocking her head to the side. “You're the little brother, Luke. Don't even bother fighting it.”

Luke sighed. Leia was great but he sometimes wished... Well, that he could be on more equal footing with her. He was tired of relying on her for everything. 

_But he was fine with relying on Anakin Skywalker?_

That... That was different. Somehow. Maybe. Anakin Skywalker wasn't his twin sister. Twins were supposed to be equal. But Leia was...

“Hey Luke? You know I'm just bugging you right?”

“I know.” And he did, but still, Leia's words were true. Luke wouldn't have minded so much if they weren't but they were. Leia was the protector, Leia was the provider, hell, Leia was more driven, more intelligent, and more confident than Luke could ever hope to be. He loved her, really, and he was happy to have her as a sister but... It would be nice for once to have something of his own. Something that he could do or be that Leia couldn't do or be better and with less effort. He'd tried out a variety of things during their teen years, but nothing had stuck. And now here he was; the little brother always.

“Are you going to see him again?” Leia asked idly, picking up a book she had left on the coffee table.

“I certainly hope so.” He decided to leave her to her book. It looked like a thriller. It wasn't the type of thing he wanted to be reminded of right that second.

“Then I hope so too.”

*

Luke had a hard time sleeping that night. He couldn't help feeling like he was somehow responsible for the death of a person he had never known. If only he had done more. If only he had been more persuasive. If only... 

He'd slept better in the arms of a killer, he thought idly, than in his own home, in his own bed.

His new clothes had been hung delicately on his clothes rack, looking so pristine next to his old clothes. When was the last time he'd done a proper clothes shop? It might have been when he was just starting Uni. Bail and Breha had taken the twins out to do their school shopping then. It had been nice. Their parents had a lot more bills to pay nowadays though, just like the twins themselves did. Besides, Luke was grown now, he didn't need to be asking his parents for spending money.

He'd have no problem asking it from Anakin though. Anakin. Was he home now? Was he out? Was he in danger? What if he wasn't even alive anymore? Luke wondered if he'd be able to feel it, and then felt like an idiot for wondering. It wasn't as if they had some sort of special bond now. As much as he might have wanted that to be the case.

Luke wasn't a virgin, not really. He'd been almost all the way around the bases in the old baseball metaphor of sex. He hadn't done everything, but what he'd done with Anakin wasn't exactly something new. But it felt like something new. He could still feel Anakin's breath on his face, the older man whispering into his ear. He wanted to hear more from that man, loved hearing his voice. And he'd certainly left his mark on his skin, both literally and figuratively. 

He decided he'd feel bad about it later, as he slicked his hand with his lotion and shoves it into his undershorts to fist his cock. He could hear Anakin's words, things he'd said and things he hadn't. It was easy to remember his voice like this.

 _Such a good boy, Luke. Such a good boy for me, for_ Daddy _, yeah? That's right isn't it. You want me to take care of you? Do you want me Luke? Say it? You want me to touch you?_

Anakin's touch had felt like fire on his skin. He needed it. He tried to imagine Anakin was really here with him, really touching him. But he couldn't feel his weight on top of him, couldn't feel the breath on his face. Anakin's lips brushing over his skin. He remembered it though. He thrust into his hand, twisting on his bed, which was little more than a mattress on the floor. He wanted Anakin's touch. He wanted Anakin. Anakin, Anakin, _Anakin_. He could almost smell him, almost taste him. He stroked himself faster, thrusting into his bedsheets until he reached his peak and oh, how he loved him--

He loved him? The thought cut through his orgasmic haze like an icicle. He didn't think he'd ever come down so hard or so fast before. He loved Anakin Skywalker? Did he? Was he just getting way too far ahead of himself?

Anakin had scolded him for thinking he knew him, but he hadn't exactly denied the truth of what Luke thought about him. Maybe Luke did love Anakin Skywalker. Or maybe he was just in love with the idea of him, a version of him that only existed in his own head. Or worse, just a mask that Anakin wore, to seduce vulnerable younger men for a few days before going off to...

To kill. Luke made himself think it. He'd gone off to kill, like the cold-blooded murderer he was. Or at least the cold-blooded murderer he pretended to be. But even if the feelings behind the actions were fake, the actions were still very real. He didn't want to know how many people Anakin had killed. He didn't want to know who they were or what they'd done or if they had deserved in some way to die. He didn't want to think about any of those things, but he forced himself to think about them now.

He didn't know a damn thing.

*

Luke entered Anakin's contact information on his phone under the name “Daddy”. Might as well go all the way with it.

'Hey' he texted. Wow, the worst possible way to start a conversation. 'It's Luke.'

'I know,' came the response. How did he know? That probably wasn't important right now.

'What are you doing?'

'Waiting for a meeting. Real business shit. Money and stuff. Boring as hell.' Luke smiled at the texts. It was very Anakin. Or at least, he thought it was?

'When can I see you again?' Oh damn, shit. He probably sounded like a needy _child_ with that.

'IDK. I'll see about Friday, you're off right?' Oh good, so he didn't think he was a total idiot. Or maybe he did. It was hard to tell over texts sometimes.

'Yeah I'm off. Are you?'

'Mon-Fri 9-5 but I'm pretty flex lol' Luke wasn't sure what to make of that.

'How did uh. Other stuff go?' He didn't know how to put it nicely, and in a way that wouldn't incriminate anyone if someone were to read the texts.

'IDK. I don't want to talk about that.' Of course he didn't. 'You don't have to worry.' Of course he didn't.

'I worry.' He sent simply. Then he sent a little frowny face, but not too frowny of a face. Just a little bit frowny of a face.

'Meeting's starting I gotta go.' Luke wondered if he should respond or just leave Anakin on read for the time being. He eventually chose the latter. He was in a meeting after all, it wouldn't do for him to be getting texts from his... Whatever Luke was.

At least he knew Anakin was alive.

*

Luke's phone dinged from the dinner table. Leia watched him over their salad with mild interest. “Who is it?”

'Meetings over,' from the number labelled 'Daddy'. “It's no one.”

“Oh I know what that means.” She shoved a piece of garlic toast in his general direction. “Don't worry, I won't snoop.”

Back to his phone he typed in response. 'Its six o'clock.'

'It was a long meeting.'

'That was eight hours ago.'

'Yeah. Long.' Luke rolled his eyed to himself. What kind of meeting lasted eight hours? Unless it was _that_ kind of meeting?

“Trouble in paradise?” Leia asked.

“No.” Luke answered, almost a bit too quickly. “He's just off work, so...”

“Go ahead, Luke.” She waved him off. “Go chat with your new beau. You are excused from the dinner table.”

Luke rolled his eyes again, this time at his sister. He still had a few leaves of spinach left on his plate, but he was much more interested in the potential conversation with his... lover? He still wasn't too sure on that.

“Have fun.” Leia called as he retreated to his room. “Well, not too much fun, the walls are thin, you know.”

Luke barely heard her, but when what she said had clicked, his cheeks burned with the blush he must have developed. He could... Maybe he could even call the man, just to hear his voice... If he kept the volume down at least.

He typed out the word 'Anakin' before deleting it. He shouldn't have that on the chat logs. Then, just because he could, he typed 'Can I call you Daddy?' Before going and deleting that too. Ugh, why was texting always such a pain?

'How was your meeting?' He finally typed. Nice and easy, not too fraught, hopefully.

'Long.' Came the response. Luke really should have seen that one coming. 'I was thinking about you.' Luke felt his heart skip. What did he mean by that? Had Anakin been thinking about him the same way he had been thinking about Anakin? 

'What were you thinking about?' Luke hoped for something but he didn't know what. 

'You.' Luke wanted to throw his phone against the wall. Maybe Anakin would buy him a new one. 'Thinking about what I'd do to you if you were here.' Luke's breath caught in his throat. So it was like that. 

'Only good things I hope?'

'Depends on your point of view.' Luke could almost hear the lilting, teasing twist to Anakin's voice, as if he were speaking the words to him rather than texting.

Which reminded Luke, 'Can I hear your voice? I can keep the volume low. I want to hear your voice, please.' If Anakin could hear his 'please' the way Luke could hear Anakin's words, he'd have him for sure.

Anakin sent him no reply.

Then his phone buzzed in his hand.

“An-- ah. Its Luke.” He shouldn't say that. The walls were thin after all.

“I know that. I called you.” Anakin's voice was raspy, haggard somehow, like he was sick or...

“Are you alright?” Luke didn't know if he should ask, but he did before he could think better of it.

“I'm fine.” Came the stiff reply. “I just... have a lot going on.” He was silent for a moment. “I'm happy to hear your voice too, _Luke_ ” 

Luke couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at the sound of his name being said in Anakin's darkly sensual voice like that, which he was sure Anakin could hear over the phone.

Anakin seemed to chuckle a bit in response. “So. Have you been thinking about me?”

“Yes.” Luke felt an overwhelming need to be absolutely honest with this man, no matter how embarrassing it should feel to him. He seemed past that point by now.

“What have you been thinking about?”

“Your voice. Your touch. Your lips. Your breath. Your cock... And you know, I've never gotten a hickey before.”

Anakin laughed more brightly, and as he spoke he seemed almost lightened somehow. “Well, I'm happy you have one now.”

“More than one, An-- uh.”

“Hmm. Luke.” Anakin seemed to be thinking over something. “You have something else you want to call me?”

Luke blushed furiously, because in fact he did have something else he wanted to call Anakin, in fact he'd even given him the name in his contacts but... It made him feel...

“Go ahead, _baby boy_.” Oh, that did it. He hoped to whatever gods were out there that Leia couldn't hear him.

“Yes, _Daddy_.” Even over the phone he could tell the word did _things_ to Anakin. 

The older man drew in a raspy breath and let it out in a low whistle. “Luke, will you touch yourself for me? For Daddy?”

“Leia's here so I need to be quiet...”

“Then touch yourself quietly.”

Luke did as he was told, touching himself softly, gasping into the phone. He found he was already hard, just from hearing Anakin's voice. He bit back a moan as his fingers slid up his length. With Anakin so close, in a way, it was easier to pretend it was him touching Luke.

“Mm, Luke... Your sounds are so cute, you know. I wish I could see you.”

“Maybe I'll send you a picture later,” Luke replied, flirtatious need overtaking his sense of shame. He heard a low groan over the phone line and the sound of Anakin unbuckling his pants.

“I'd like that very much.” His breathing was deeper now, more strained. “You look so good for me don't you? All panting and flushed I bet.”

“Yes. For you, Daddy.” Luke fisted his cock harder. “Are you touching yourself, Daddy?” His embarrassment over using that word had completely dissipated as he heard what it could do to Anakin. If Anakin's strangled moans were anything to go by, it certainly hadn't overstayed its welcome either.

“God. Yes. I want you so fucking bad, Luke you don't even know, I...” He broke off into a low moan. “Want you so bad, baby. You gonna come for me?”

Luke nodded rapidly, before realizing that wasn't going to do much on a phone call. “Can I?” He breathed into the phone. “Tell me I can come, Ana-- Daddy?”

“Of course. I want you to come for me, Luke. Let me hear you.” His voice was so dark it was almost a growl, and with a heady rush and a few more strokes, Luke did as he was told.

“Oh An-- Ana--” He bit it off then mouthed the words, not even loud enough for a whisper. “Anakin.”

“Oh, Christ, Luke!” Anakin called out and Luke heard a crash over the phone.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah just. Spun my chair into my desk...” Anakin sounded embarrassed and grumbling, so Luke tried and failed to bite back a laugh. “Hey I... Yeah, no, that's fair.”

“So you are in your office?” Did that mean it was just a regular business meeting?

“Yeah, I... I think...” Anakin sighed. “I think we have a lot to talk about. In person.”

“What?” A flutter of anxiety rose in his chest.

“Nothing bad. Please don't worry. I mean... No. Don't worry.” Anakin's words seemed shakier than he had ever heard them, even when he had been crying in his car. “I just need to see...”

“Yeah, no, its fine, its okay.” Luke wasn't quite sure if it was fine or okay, but he felt the need to assure Anakin that it was at the very least.

“I'm sorry about yesterday. It was... not great.” Luke assumed he meant the way they had parted. He hadn't exactly expected Anakin to apologize at this point. “I... I'll try... I mean, I won't be like that again. I don't know what else I can promise you, but...”

“Anakin, is everything alright?”

Anakin took a deep, shuddering breath over the phone. “You were right about me, Luke. You were right.” He sounded like he might be crying. “And I'm not sure whether that's good or bad.”

“Why would it be bad?”

Anakin barked out a humourless laugh. “You'll find out soon enough. I'll see you soon, Luke. Don't worry about me.” And with that he ended the call. Of course, Luke was worried.

He wondered if he should have told Anakin he loved him, or if that would have even meant anything. He thought about writing something in to text him. 'I love you' was too much for a text message and it was too early for 'Goodnight' and after the conversation they'd had anything just seemed inadequate.

In the end, he left the box blank. He'd worry about that later. He had enough things to worry about now.


	4. Anakin and the Inevitable Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin has a busy week. Assassinations, business meetings, a proposition from an old lover, and not so thinly veiled threats from his Boss, Senator Palpatine.
> 
> He misses his Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Padmé is here. Originally she wasn't going to be here until the next chapter, but here she is!
> 
> Nobody dies in this chapter. It's a lot of plot.
> 
> Implications of Maul/Ezra, but nothing overt. Its one of those things that's there if you want it to be, but you can ignore it if you don't.

Maul's 'hideout' was a dark, cold, pitiful mess of a place, with less colour to it than an old movie. He lived in the old underground industrial basement as far as Anakin knew. Like he thought he was some sort of supervillain from a children's cartoon rather than the too-arrogant upstart gangster that he was. Until recently, he'd lived there with his brother, but Palpatine's plans for Savage seemed to be going off without a hitch. And Savage was still in prison.

Maul himself sat silently in the middle of the main room, as if in quiet meditation. Or maybe it was a mockery of such. It seemed unlike the man Anakin knew, though, had he really ever taken the time to get to know Maul at all? He was a... business associate, nothing more. And soon he'd be nothing at all. He seemed unconcerned by Anakin's presence, but he also looked to be unarmed, from what Anakin could tell.

Anakin didn't like this at all.

“Maul.” The other man did not respond. 

“The Boss wants you dead, Maul.” 

Not even a flinch. Anakin sighed. “I don't know what you did but...” He raised his handgun from his belt. “You know what I have to do.” He cocked the gun and...

He was knocked almost off his feet, by the kid who was now hanging off his neck like an albatross, making a desperate grab for his gun. He should have heard the kid coming. He should have felt his presence. Anakin twisted instinctively, trying to shake the kid off of him, before reaching up and around, pulling the kid off him, his arm tight around the kid's neck.

“Ezra!” Maul called out, finally seeming to be paying attention to what was going on. Anakin trained his gun on Maul with on hand, while keeping the kid in a choke-hold with the other, bent over to restrict the kid's movements. Ezra's movements.

Ezra... He's heard that name before. From Luke's sister. Ezra was the name of one of Luke's friends. His brain seemed to stutter. It was a big city. But the kid did look to be of an age with Luke. How common of a name was Ezra? Would one of Luke's friends really be hanging out with Maul of all people? Although, Luke had been hanging around with Anakin...

He felt Ezra go limp as he fell into unconsciousness and Anakin let him drop onto the floor.

“Ezra!” Maul called again, making to move towards him, glaring at Anakin's and his gun, still pointed at him. Why hadn't he shot him yet?

“He's still alive.” Anakin said, not knowing why he was saying it. It wasn't like Maul would be alive much longer to appreciate it.

Some deep hurt flashed in the other man's eyes. “Why would I care? He means nothing to me. I just...”

 _Oh_. Anakin felt his heart sink. _We're the same_. “Palpatine wants you dead.” He didn't care about using the man's name. Let him be found out by some passing spies, they'd all be the better for it.

“That's why you're here to kill me. I know.”

Anakin was silent. Maul sounded almost resigned to his fate. He'd hoped to see some of the fury he was so infamous for, but it just wasn't there. It would have made it easier to do his job if Maul had fought.

“I do wish you hadn't come while Ezra was here...”

“If he hadn't been here, you'd be dead already.”

“Yes. But I wouldn't have to bother him with it.” He cocked his head to the side slightly. “He'll come to and find me dead, and that's the best case scenario. Don't you usually get rid of witnesses?” Anakin could see the fear and desperation hiding just behind the man's eyes. He wanted badly for Ezra to live. Whoever the kid was to him, he cared about him a lot. And Anakin had thought Savage was all he had left.

“I'm sure your boy is smarter than that.” Anakin shook his head. “I won't kill him.” He'd get hell for that if the boss were to find out. Hopefully the boss wouldn't find out. If this kid was Luke's friend, Luke would never forgive him for killing the boy. Maul on the other hand...

Luke hadn't wanted him to kill Maul either. Of course he hadn't wanted him to kill anybody on principle. It wasn't like the kid knew Maul in particular. Maul was dangerous, he wasn't an innocent person. In fact, killing him could be a good thing in the long run. He'd hurt a lot less people being dead and it wasn't like there was anyone left to mourn him, or at least soon enough there wouldn't be.

But all of those things could apply to Anakin too. And Luke wouldn't want Anakin to die.

Anakin lowered his gun. “I'd get the hell out of town if I were you. Don't let any of these fuckers see you alive.”

Maul looked perplexed, his jaw hanging open almost comically. Anakin Skywalker not making his mark? It was preposterous. It just didn't happen. And with no discernible reason either. Maul was damn lucky today.

Maul nodded at him. Anakin nodded back. He hoped he would not regret this, but he knew, somehow, he would.

*

The stress Anakin felt all through the next day didn't seem bearable. And that was only one day. He was sure his boss would find out about his 'betrayal' or at least his failure, and he didn't want to be caught off guard. The one good thing about it was he knew he could take down any of the Crimson Empire's other hitmen easily. But Palpatine would know that too, and the bastard would be too smart for that.

He didn't want to think about it, but it was all he could think about. Well, almost all he could think about. He felt his thoughts drifting towards Luke Organa more than once during boring business meetings and calls with investors. Anakin was far from a lovesick teenager anymore, but he couldn't help it. Luke had looked at him with his beautiful, soulful eyes like he knew him. Like he really knew him. And Luke _wanted_ him, even knowing what he did. It didn't seem possible, that someone could see him as he was, know him as he was, and still love him. Want him, that was. Luke didn't _love_ him. 

Yeah. He could tell himself that. He could almost believe it too.

He wanted so badly to talk to Luke, even though he was paying the price for putting his work off over the weekend, and couldn't exactly find the time to pop out, even for a quick text. But he had texted him in the morning, or rather Luke had texted him. Anakin didn't know exactly what he could or should be telling Luke about his... affairs over the phone. At least Luke didn't seem too put off by Anakin's... behaviour the night before. He was already asking to see him again, which almost made his heart sing out before he remembered he was in a precarious position and he should probably do his best to keep Luke out of said situation.

Of course he'd need to tell him sooner or later, wouldn't he? Just in case? Maybe he just wanted Luke to know. Maybe he wanted Luke to look at him with his eyes full of pride, full of love... Well, yes, he wanted that.

Although maybe Luke was wrong after all. A good man facing the danger that he was would stay as far away as possible from the ones he cared about. Yet here he was at the end of the day, reaching for his phone again.

'Meeting's over.'

*

Anakin Skywalker could count on one hand the number of people who had ever truly cared about him. His mother, for one, was the most obvious. He wondered if he could see her the coming weekend and still have time to meet with Luke. He was already considering skipping work on Friday. Which of course he'd pay for later. Luke seemed to care about him, because Luke was a caring person and he'd attached to him like a lost duckling. But no matter the circumstances, he counted now. Once he had thought to count his boss among that number too, but that was a long time ago. Anakin supposed he'd never truly cared about anyone, and he'd learned that the hard way.

The rest were painful to think about, but they found their way into his thoughts anyway. Ben Kenobi, who had betrayed him in the end. Ahsoka Tano, who he could never face like this. And Padmé... Padmé Naberrie, who he had driven away, as his attempts to provide as a husband and father had caused him to descend further and further into darkness, both in his business, and inside himself. She had left him alone, cold, but he only had himself to blame. He couldn't have done the things he did and expected her to still love him. Especially what he did to her in particular...

Padmé had to grace his thoughts, that night of all nights. After he'd poured out all his anxieties to Luke and left him to fester in his own. He had loved her and all it had done was cause her pain. His love was a curse. Maybe it was a premonition of things to come, that he couldn't stop thinking about her. That he would end up causing the same pain to Luke. Maybe even worse.

It turned out to be a premonition of a very different kind.

*

The week was going by uneventfully, despite frequently texting his new lover when he could, with the occasional phone call when the time was right. Luke had bothered him about skype or video chat, but he'd figured having his associates see Luke's face, even his social media accounts... They could both wait a few more days. Nobody had made any move against Anakin in the past days, and he'd heard nothing from Maul. He hadn't told Luke about his aborted mission, and Luke, to his credit, hadn't asked. He supposed Luke was becoming more patient. More patient than him anyway. He was spending his days in the office later, so he wouldn't be in a bind if he took off on Friday for a long weekend. 

When he'd heard unexpected footsteps in the hallway leading to his office he had scrambled to reach for his gun, thinking it was an enemy operative seeking him out. But it wasn't. It was her.

Why was it her?

“Anakin.” She said, by way of greeting, her eyes were sad. That was how she always looked at him ever since... Since they had broken up, since she'd left him. 

“Padmé.” She was a vision, she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful but... “Why are you here?”

Her face took on a serious look. “The campaign.” Oh. That. Election season was always the worst. But maybe it meant Palpatine would be so busy 'campaigning' that he wouldn't notice Anakin's betrayal. It was likely a vain hope. “You know I don't appreciate your Senator taking credit for community efforts.”

“Is that why you're here? To complain that Palpatine doesn't play fair?”

“No. I don't expect anything from him.” There was pain in her eyes, too. They'd both trusted their mentor, but only Anakin was foolish enough to let the older man pull him into the darkness with him. “But I was hoping I could reason with you.”

Anakin sighed. “I don't know why you'd think that.”

“You went to Shaak Ti's last weekend, didn't you?” Anakin did not reply. “Anakin?”

“Yeah. Maybe. What are you having me followed?”

“I'm having Shaak Ti's watched.”

That surprised him. Padmé wasn't playing around this time. She was ready to put up a fight. Anakin hoped she was ready to win. He had no love left for Senator Palpatine. He didn't need to ask her why. Vulnerable youth in a precarious position, they were prime fodder for the Crimson Empire. Putting the Senator's name to the anonymous donations collected by the company was only a small part of Palpatine's propaganda outreach. Padmé never touted her accomplishments. Neither did Palpatine, but his name and his influence hung over everything he got his hands into, like a sickly sweet and toxic cloud. The kids would fight and die for the Empire, and Anakin would lead them to the slaughter.

But not anymore, it seemed. “Does Shaak Ti know you're having her place watched?”

“Yes. She thinks you're such a dear and all, being that she watched you grow up in your home town...” The look in her eyes was chastising him for manipulating the woman who used to bring her foster children over for playdates while she chatted with his mother over tea. “But she knows enough to distrust Palpatine.” Her voice got quiet. “She doesn't want to admit you've changed.”

That was right. He'd changed. He wasn't that kid anymore, who was endlessly patient with the children who lived in Shaak Ti's home, even the ones who were older than him. Empathetic to a fault. Even when Shaak Ti had managed to get funding for the group home she ran now, he would still ride his bike over to the refurbished complex to play games or just study in silence. Reach out his hand in friendship. It wasn't friendship taking his hand would lead to now. It was only despair. He was just as lost now as the kids in Shaak Ti's care were then. But did that mean he was truly lost forever? Its what Ben had said, the last time they'd met as friends, and it was what he saw reflected in Padmé's eyes there in his office. He'd felt that hopelessness for so long, he'd ceased to even question it anymore.

But there the question was. Was Anakin Skywalker truly lost? Was that boy, the one that Padmé and Ben and Ahsoka had loved, was he really gone forever?

 _No one's ever really gone._ The voice in his head sounded a lot like Luke. Maybe he should listen to it.

“Well, you must have some reason to think I'll listen to you. You wouldn't have come here otherwise.”

Padmé seemed to hesitate at that. She was usually so confidant, so self-assured. That was what he had loved about her, a lifetime ago. “Your office isn't bugged is it?”

“I certainly hope not.” He didn't think Palpatine would be so bold, but... Yeah, no, Palpatine would definitely be so bold. “What do you want?”

“I want you to spy for me.”

That caught him more than a bit off guard. The honorable Padmé Naberrie wanted him to spy for her? For her campaign? Against Senator Sheev Palpatine? Oh, she was beyond playing, she was serious. She was ready to win. Anakin grinned. It had been a long time since he'd been happy around his former lover. “Just tell me what to do.”

*

Padmé didn't trust him. That wasn't surprising. It stung a little, sure, but only for a moment. It would have been too much to ask for her trust. He'd broken that already, a long time ago.

She hadn't given her her direct line, but she had given him the number of her assistant, who she had talked up at length. Apparently she was some kid fresh out of an internship with an absolutely ruthless idealism and an unparalleled drive.

“She's the one who convinced me, convinced all of us, that we needed to fight. With everything we've got.” That's what Padmé had said to him. She clearly trusted the girl, a lot more than she trusted Anakin. But she trusted Anakin with her number at least. That was something. Not that he made a habit of tracking down campaign aides.

He had the number in his contacts as 'Chiropractor'. No one would go snooping around looking for a Chiropractor, or his conversations with one. He hit the call button.

“Hello?” He knew that voice. Oh God, he knew that voice. Well shit.

“Leia. Leia Organa.” He kept his voice calm and even. Like the smooth criminal he was.

“How do you know my name?” The girl sounded panicked and Anakin wished he could tell her, but... That might not be for the best. 

“I do my research. I have many connections. It would be more surprising if I didn't know who you were.” There, that should sound convincing. Anakin Skywalker always knew exactly what he was doing. He would never be caught flying by the seat of his pants. Nope. Not him.

“You're Anakin Skywalker.” Leia said, calmed down now. Her voice was soft and unconcerned. “Councilwoman Naberrie told me I'd hear from you.” She recovered quickly. Anakin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He wanted that girl on his side. But he supposed she was on his side now, in a way. If he could truly be considered on Padmé's side. He was already a traitor, might as well add spy to the resumé.

“Yes and now you are. I want you to save my number. So you don't miss anything important.”

“OK. Done. Do you have any information or...”

Anakin hummed softly. “What information do you want?”

He heard some commotion over the phone. Like Leia was moving around to find something. Was she going to be taking notes? 

“To start with, what can you tell me about the Savage Opress case?”

*

It was a good thing he hadn't had any evening appointments, because he ended up on the phone with Leia for nearly an hour going over any information she thought might be useful. Anakin tried to be as honest as he could, even when it was difficult to admit his own wrongdoings and Leia Organa sounded disgusted with him for it. He didn't know why that should hurt. Maybe because she was Luke's sister? But it seemed like more than that. It wasn't for Luke's sake that he felt shame rush over him when he all but admitted to a crime and Leia voiced her absolute displeasure at working for him.

Maybe it was just like high school. When he found someone he thought was cool and he wanted them to think he was cool too. Something like that.

In any case, he was tired, and had just given a whole lot of incriminating evidence on himself to someone who didn't seem to like him that much. Then he got a text from an unknown number. Oh was he going to enjoy his weekend. Maybe he'd take the Thursday off as well and just leave now, and really it was only Wednesday? How was that fair?

He opened the text.

'were r u r u ok' Okay. He didn't know what to say to that.

'txt back r u safe' He did not text back.

'did u die'

'No I did not die. Who is this?' Anakin finally relented, hoping it wasn't some sort of terrible trick.

'ezra' Oh. He knew an Ezra. 'hes worried about u u no' He? Did he mean Luke? He was friends with Luke, right. 'u no. tats'

Oh. He meant Maul. _Oh, he meant Maul!_ Then he was alive? 'Did you get out of town?'

'ya' came the reply. 'tats left me in phoenix idk were he is now'

Anakin sighed and deleted the entire conversation. 'Don't tell me that. Don't tell anyone anything.'

'ya ik thats what he said too'. Anakin was about to tell him to listen to whatever Maul had told him but, 'um i just think ur in trouble. Bcos savs says hes bein transferred outta state.'

What? Why would Savage be getting transferred out of state? There was no way Leia had managed to act on his information in the short time since he'd given it. But if Savage had contacted Maul then did the boss know about it? Oh fuck, if Palpatine knew Savage had contacted Maul successfully, then he'd know Maul wasn't dead. In fact it was possible Maul not being dead was what led to this in the first place. Palpatine had a lot riding on Savage's conviction. Of course there were other ways to make sure Savage was killed, he'd miss the chance to clear out some of their more egregious and publicized crimes.

Of course he was a spy now. He was rooting against Palpatine. That wouldn't matter when it came to his own life, but, it was at least a little solace to take. And there was solace in Maul being alive, knowing that his decision to spare him hadn't been an entirely futile effort.

No, all things considered, things were looking good.

*

Things were not looking good. He'd wanted to get away Thursday, but he'd been called in to see the Boss. Of course. He could never just have a day, just one day, without having to deal with this bullshit.

“Savage Opress has been moved into federal custody.”

Anakin did his best to look shocked and confused. He may have overdone it, but he was known to be a bit dramatic, so it likely wouldn't be an issue. Senator Palpatine seemed more focused on other things anyway. “Oh?”

“Commissioner Dooku informed me last night. Order of the Governor.” Palpatine sneered and shook his head. “Governor Tarkin should have no qualms with the Crimson Empire. And Magister Damask assures me he has been... 'supported' quite well.”

Anakin waited for the Senator to say something more. There wasn't much input he could give on the situation. But nothing came. “Governor Tarkin is a ruthless man.” Anakin said at last. “I don't know what he wants, but I'd say he wants something.”

“Well clearly he wants something, everybody wants something. My job isn't to give the people what they want. My job is to make people _listen_.” That was certainly not his job, but whatever he wanted to be on about this week, as long as it wasn't finding out he had been betrayed by Anakin, Anakin was fine with listening. Palpatine sighed. “I can't think of any reason this would have happened.”

“What does Magister Damask say?” Magister was a title Damask used to sound fancy. He was very rich, so people went along with it. It was better than Darth at least. Anakin shuddered inwardly a little. Those were the days, when the Empire was a lot smaller and everyone had had those secret names like kids playing in a clubhouse rather than grown men playing with people's lives. The core of the Empire still retained those titles, but they were rarely used anymore. The newer 'executives' didn't have them at all. They'd grown past it, all of them.

“He's arranged a meeting with the Governor to talk. I don't know what he's going to get out of him, but no politician will refuse an invitation from such a wealthy donor.” _Like you, you mean?_. Anakin said nothing. “I'll remain in contact with Dooku. I need you standing by.”

“Yes, of course, Boss.”

Palpatine barely hid the smirk in his face. “That means no skipping town with twinks half your age this weekend.”

Anakin felt his heart stop beating, just stop. He was dead, he had to be, that was it.

“Yes. I know. I know all your comings and goings, _Vader_.” Not that name. Anakin did not like where this was going, not one bit. “So yeah, I know about the kid.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Where was the air in this room? There had been air in the room only a moment ago, hadn't there.

“Don't be so dramatic. There's nothing for you to worry about. You might want to keep him away from your enemies... But I'm not your enemy.” Of course he wasn't... Like hell he wasn't. Was he threatening Luke? He'd better not be threatening Luke.

“I was going to visit my Mother.” Anakin protested weakly.

“It'll have to wait.” It would have to wait. “Pass some time with your boy in the condo if you must and _wait for my call._ ”

There wasn't much else for Anakin to do then but nod his head and quietly excuse himself from Palpatine's office. Part of him, quite a large part at this point, if he was being honest, wanted to just pull his gun out and shoot the man. Empty every bullet he had into him to make sure he was dead. But that was not the smart thing to do. He'd put up with the man for a long time now. He was playing his game now. He'd been threatened, but he was undermining his boss at every turn, and who knew how much the older man knew about that? Nothing yet, or he'd be dead, right? Nothing ventured, nothing gained but... He hoped when it came down to it, that he'd be able to protect Luke.

He couldn't bear it if something bad were to happen to Luke, wouldn't allow it. He'd protect him, he would... Maul had left Ezra behind in Phoenix. Should he let Luke go too? Find somewhere he'd be safe? Was there anywhere at this point that he would be safe? Or was it too late?

For the first time in a long time, he decided to pray, to hope, to wish, to beg... Anything. Luke was... He was...

_Everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is such an angsty boy. 45 year old boy. Happy ending when?
> 
> I guess the Fifty Shades atmosphere has me imagining this story taking place in like Seattle? But its not really tied down to a particular place, just not Arizona, I guess. I mostly chose Phoenix because of Phoenix Squadron.
> 
> Ezra texts like an actual person texting, but I don't know if I like writing it... ~~Ezra spin-off fanfic when?~~ haha.


	5. Luke is Love, Luke is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has to go stay with Anakin for a while, because he's in danger and Anakin needs to protect him.
> 
> Mostly though, they have sex and Anakin has a bit of a breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I think this is at least 50% pure smut.

Luke Organa had always wondered about his parents. His birth parents, that was. Leia had never seemed too bothered by it, always saying she didn't care. She was an Organa now, and that was it. But Luke doubted those words, and that her resolve to find out more information was only for Luke's sake. Luke couldn't imagine really not caring, he'd thought about it all the time, more so when he had been a child, but the thoughts came back with a vengeance whenever Anakin spoke of his own mother. All the what ifs and the whys, the who were they, and what were they thinking. When he thought of Anakin's mother's illness he wondered if his birth parents were even still out there anymore, or if they were already gone.

His adoptive parents were great, and there wasn't really a time in his life he had ever not thought of them as his parents but... When he thought about his birth parents, the fact he didn't even know their names... It was like a piece of his heart was missing, and he didn't know if he'd ever get to find it.

He could talk about it to Leia, like he could talk about anything to Leia. Well. Most anything anyway. But she had her own issues with it, that she didn't want to admit even to herself. The one-sided vulnerability was really getting old, but he wouldn't push her. She was his sister. He was her lifeline just as she was his.

But maybe he could talk to Anakin. Sure, the man had a lot on his plate, and Luke really didn't want to bother him with his frankly underwhelming problems, but... He'd seen Anakin's vulnerability. The man didn't hide from him. He wanted to share everything with the older man, not just as problems or sufferings, but as feelings and experiences. He wanted Anakin to know his thoughts, his fears, his life, not just to comfort him, but to share it with him.

'Hey' He really didn't want to start off the conversation with 'Daddy'. Not this.

'Hey Luke'. The reply came a few moments later, like he'd spent time composing a message Luke would likely never see. 'How's work?'

Painful, he wanted to say. Almost over for the week. And no one comes into a diner after 8 o'clock. 'Finished early'. He wrote back, which wasn't exactly true. 'Closing up. Cleaning.' Then 'How was your day?'.

Luke seemed to wait forever for the answer. So many counters cleared, so many tables disinfected.

'Wait for me at the diner. I'll be picking you up. Is everything locked up there?'

Luke was confused. Was he in danger? Oh, he hoped he wasn't in danger. He was probably in danger. That wasn't great.

'Yes, its locked.'

'Are you alone?'

'I'm alone.'

'I'll be there. Wait for me.' Then, 'Don't worry about not calling me Anakin either. That ship has flown.' Flown? Did he mean sailed? Ships didn't fly.

'Alright.'

*

Luckily for Luke, nothing of note happened by the time Anakin arrived at the diner. He could tell it was Anakin before he even got to the door, by how the man absolutely sped into the back lot. Clearly Anakin had a key, because he was in the back door before Luke even had time to wonder where he was. Probably given to him by Owen. Had he been to Owen's already?

“Luke.” Anakin breathed out in clear relief, moving in an instant to capture the younger man in his arms. Luke may have been caught off guard by the sudden burst of affection, but he wasted no time in returning the embrace. Anakin's body was warm, but tense. Though the tension seemed to be slowly seeping from his muscles as he remained held by Luke. Luke nestled into Anakin's shoulder and pulled the man closer, holding him just that bit tighter. “Luke.” Anakin breathed again and Luke could feel it on his skin. Could take in the warmth and the smell and the aura of the man. He'd missed it.

“Anakin, what's wrong?”

Anakin glanced around at the dark diner, pulling Luke into the back cloak room which led out to the back lot. Luke noticed he made sure to put himself between Luke and any entrance, stepping around him as they moved in. “I think you're in danger.” Then he sighed, his hand still on Luke's shoulder, unwilling to cut off their last point of contact. “I'm sorry. Its my fault.”

Well, it was probably true that if Luke was in danger it would be because of his connection to Anakin, but with the tension returning to Anakin's form he couldn't resist an “Its not your fault.” Which made Anakin give one of his humourless laughs that revealed his anxiety. “I mean, I did choose to go with you, right? I'm choosing to go with you now.”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah. Yeah you are.” It seemed to calm him down. “I'm taking you to my place. No. Yes. I'm taking you to my place. I'll have someone to your apartment if you need anything. You do still have most of your new clothes at my place so...”

“Are you going to tell me what's going on?”

“My boss, he's... Well, he's the way he is. But he knows about you, and he might not end up being very happy with me. Which as you might imagine is a bad situation to be in.”

That did indeed sound like a bad situation to be in. Particularly for Luke himself. He didn't know exactly what to say, but what he ended up saying, lamely, was “I have to work on Saturday.” 

“No. You don't. I've talked to Owen about it.” Well that solved that mystery, he had been to see Owen. “You've got Saturday off. Maybe more. I don't know.” He looked around again, watching out the small darkened window above the back door to survey the back lot. Luke didn't think it seemed suspicious, but if Anakin was wary, it would be best to be wary as well. “Owen's not very happy with me, to say the least. He's quite fond of you.”

“I know...” Luke hoped Owen hadn't been too harsh on his step-brother, Anakin was all over the place, mentally and emotionally. He was fragile. “If I'll be staying with you, and not going home, I'll need to at least call my sister.”

Anakin frowned, but nodded slowly. “Best to do it here, rather than at home. Here is safer. More... neutral ground.”

Luke dialed Leia's number, hoping his trepidation wouldn't show through in his voice.

“Luke? What's wrong?” Why did she have to assume something was wrong?

“Why do you have to assume something is wrong?”

“Is something wrong?”

“Not exactly.” He looked up at Anakin, whose facial expression was unhelpfully neutral. “I just was calling to say I'll be out again this weekend.”

“Really Luke? Don't you think its a bit much?” She sounded concerned. “You aren't just rushing into things?” It wasn't that he didn't _appreciate_ her concern but... It was annoying, especially now of all times.

“I'm fine Leia. I'm just... Happy to be with this guy.” He didn't know what else to say.

“So happy that you won't even tell your sister his name.”

“Look Leia, I just...”

“Yeah. I get it. Keep in touch, though won't you?”

“I will, Its not like I'm leaving the planet or anything.” He tried to sound joking but he heard Leia mutter in concern on the other end of the line. “Leia?”

“Luke, you haven't heard from Ezra have you?” Ezra? Why was she asking him about Ezra? Though, come to think of it...

“No, why? Is something wrong with Ezra?”

“No one's heard from him all week. Not even Kanan and Hera know where he is. I know he disappears from time to time but its been four days with no check in and Sabine's talked to Wedge, and Zeb, and even some of Ezra's... less reputable contacts. No one's heard from him. Sabine is freaking out, you know Ezra's like a little brother to her.” And Leia would be able to understand that feeling, though she said nothing about it. “You haven't seen him? Or talked to anyone who has?”

“N-No. Sorry.” He'd been a bit shocked by the news. Ezra was missing? Had Kanan and Hera contacted the authorities? Or would they do anything for a former street kid who was known for disappearing? “I'll keep an ear out.”

“Thanks. But, you know. I'm still worried. There's a lot going on out there these days...” What made these days so much different from any other days, Luke didn't bother to ask. He didn't need to pry into his twin's life, not while he was being so secretive about his own.

“I'll be fine. My, ah, companion will look out for me,” He gave Anakin a wink that he did not respond to, but rather just looked away. Luke frowned. He didn't need to be like that.

“Well... Good. I love you, Luke. Stay safe.”

“Hey well, you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow.” He ended the call. “Anakin?”

“I think I know where Ezra is.” Luke's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Anakin's guilty face. He didn't-- He couldn't have-- Not Ezra.

He couldn't take anymore of this shocking news. He wasn't even 25 yet and he was already worried about heart failure because of shit like this. “You... You didn't... Not Ezra...”

“I... Huh. Oh. He's alive...” Anakin shook his head. “I shouldn't have said anything. But. So you know. He's alive.” That was a relief. This was his life now, Luke supposed, just an endless cycle of anxiety and relief. “We have to go now.”

Luke didn't need to be told again.

*

Anakin's penthouse was about the same as Luke had remembered it. Still fancy. Still decorated with an almost random assortment of embellishments that Anakin had likely picked up on trips to the mall because they looked neat. His clothes were still there too, lain out in a hallway closet.

“I... didn't know if you wanted a guest room? I have a guest room if you--” 

Luke shot Anakin a questioning look. “Why would I want a guest room?” 

Anakin sighed in relief and grinned. “I was hoping you'd say something like that.”

Luke was pulled into a tight embrace, and they had just barely gotten through the door too. Anakin's lips were hot and ready, descending on him in an instant. Oh God, he'd forgotten how nice it felt to kiss Anakin. Luke opened up under Anakin's desperate ministrations, hands grasping where they could, needy and longing. Anakin seemed a bit more composed, but under that thin veneer, he was just as needy as Luke was, holding onto him, running his hands down Luke's back, settling on his waist for only a second before he was grasping for _more_. And Luke was more than willing to give it to him.

“Bedroom?” Luke asked, when they finally broke apart. There wasn't enough air suddenly, it seemed like, because he just couldn't catch his breath. Not when Anakin was kissing him like that, and then looking at him with that look in his eyes. Hungry, glinting passion that wanted to consume him, consume them both. Luke wanted to fall into that abyss, wanted them to fall together. 

“Yes. Sounds good.” Anakin rasped, seemingly having the same problems Luke himself did, which emboldened him. He moved forward, leaving a kiss on Anakin's neck as he passed, a soft nip below his earlobe, as he angled his body gracefully around the older man's in the hallway. Anakin let out a strained gasp, like he hadn't expected Luke to be so bold. “Luke...”

Luke reached back and brushed his hand against Anakin's. Anakin grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him back, his lips rough and searing as they pressed into Luke's. Grasping his shoulder with his other hand, Anakin pulled him back and all but shoved him into the wall, pressing him there, letting his body meld into Luke's. Luke could feel him, the heat radiating off him. He could feel his length, hard, grinding against his body, which responded likewise to his lover's touch. He could let Anakin do anything to him. Anything. He wanted to be good for Anakin. Let him get off rutting him into the wall in his hallway.

But he also wanted more than that. He needed so much more from Anakin, needed to feel him _more_. “An-Anakin. The bedroom?”

“Hmm, don't tempt me so much then.” He pressed hard, grinding into him, making him moan from the sensation. “What do you need to get to the bedroom for anyway? Tell me.”

“I want... I want you.” Anakin's eyes were fire, burning into him. Luke reached out gently, submissively, to undo the buttons on Anakin's shirt. “Please, Anakin? Please, _Daddy_ ”

Oh that did it. Anakin's eyes flashed, as he lifted him into his arms. Oh, he had known Anakin was bigger than him, it would be hard not to notice, and he couldn't deny he liked it. He hadn't known Anakin was so _strong_ , lifting him into his arms like it was nothing. Luke wrapped his legs around his waist, almost on instinct. He wanted to keep contact. He pressed against Anakin's cock, still stuck in his suit pants. “Luke. Do you want to make it to the bedroom or not?”

“Mmm? Whatever you want, Daddy?” He looked at Anakin, all innocent eyes and playful smile as he finished undoing the last of his buttons.

“Fuck.” But Anakin managed to make it to the bedroom, carrying Luke with him, despite him being an absolute little brat.

“That does sound good. Do you want to fuck me, _Anakin_?”

“You know I do.” Luke found himself placed on Anakin's familiar bed. With a swift motion Anakin pulled his shirt up and over his head. Luke found that Anakin looked quite good all dishevelled with his shirt open to reveal the muscles of his stomach and chest. So he turned his attention instead to Anakin's pants. Suit pants, always so fancy, but he was straining them with his clear erection. Luke decided he'd have to help him out with that. “Oh yeah. You want that, baby boy?”

Luke licked his lips as he pulled Anakin's cock out, letting his pants drop to the ground. He ran his hand up it tentatively. “Oh. Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you going to let Daddy fuck you, baby boy?”

Luke's breath stuttered and he leaned forward to lay a single chaste kiss on the tip of his lover's cock. “Oh. Yes, Daddy.”

“Then finish undressing and lay down on the bed.”

Luke did as he was asked, quickly shucking off the remainder of his clothes. “How do you want me?” He asked slyly, looking up from beneath his lashes as he climbed onto the bed again. “Face down or...?” He wasn't sure how these things usually worked.

Anakin had moved around to the bedside table, pulling out his bottle of lube. “You finger yourself, Luke?”

“I...” Luke blushed, though he knew he shouldn't. It wasn't like that was a step too far at this point. “Yeah.”

“How do you do it when you do?” He asked mildly, as if he were asking Luke how he took his coffee, not how he fingered himself while masturbating.

“I... On my back, I guess?”

“You guess? You'd know wouldn't you?” Anakin chuckled darkly, and tossed him the lube. “Then start with that. I want to see you, baby boy. Show me how you finger yourself. Show _Daddy_.”

Luke moaned and slicked his fingers in the lubricant. He reached back, rubbing them against his hole, slicking himself up before pressing in. He could feel Anakin's eyes boring into him. He could imagine he was at home alone, but fuck that. When he was at home alone he thought about Anakin. He wanted Anakin to see, he wanted Anakin to want him. And Anakin's lustful eyes and laboured breaths as he idly stroked his own cock were proof enough that he did. Oh God. “Anakin...” He pressed in with a second finger.

“You want me, Luke?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I want you Anakin. Oh,” Luke pressed into himself deep, rubbing against his prostate. “Want you so bad, Anakin. Want your cock. Want you inside me. Want you to _fuck_ me, please Anakin...”

Anakin's eyes flashed as he all but pounced on the younger man, guiding Luke's own hand out, and lining up his cock to... “I hope you've prepped yourself enough, baby boy. God, I want you so bad.” Anakin eased himself into the younger man, letting out a low moan from the back of his throat, almost like a purr. Or a growl. Luke felt the stretch of it, like he'd never felt anything before, it felt _good_. Anakin wanted him, was taking him, claiming him as his own. Like he really was Anakin's baby boy. 

“Luke, god. You're so good. Doing so good for me, you know that?” Anakin was pressed in fully, his balls grazing against Luke's skin. He felt so full, so good. He felt like he was Anakin's. He wanted to be Anakin's. “You take my cock so well, don't you baby boy?”

“Y-Yes, Daddy. Anakin. 'S good. So good. Feels so good, Daddy.”

Anakin smiled down at him, eyes full of lust and pride and tender affection. “My good boy. I'm going to fuck you now. Is that okay?” He brushed back Luke's hair with a gentle glide of his hand.

“Oh _yes_ , Daddy.”

The pace Anakin set was slow at first, as if testing the waters, but as he got Luke moaning into the sheets, brushing up against his prostate, he thrust into him with a renewed energy. Luke felt every movement, every touch from his lover. It was almost overwhelming. He loved Anakin. He wanted to be with Anakin. If this was all he could do for the rest of his days he would be a happy man indeed. 

“Oh Luke, God, so tight, so good, so good for me...” Anakin was nothing short of beautiful. Hot, flushed, glistening, still in his open dress shirt, struggling to keep his eyes from rolling back in pleasure. He wanted to take a picture of this moment and keep it forever. Regretfully he remembered he still hadn't taken any pictures for Anakin, but it was a passing thought, as Anakin was touching him right there and fucking him and it felt so fucking good.

He peaked suddenly, thrusting off the bed into Anakin's hand, which squeezed his pulsing cock as the man beamed down at him.

“You're beautiful, Luke. You really are a wonder.” Luke was still struggling to catch his breath when Anakin pulled him up hard, absolutely slamming into him with erratic thrusts. “Love it when you come for me. Want to give you this. Want to give you everything. Let me love you Luke. Let me, _ah_.” Luke could feel Anakin find his release inside of him. Even though he'd just found his own release it shot a rush of pleasure through him. He'd--

Had Anakin said he loved him?

“Did you say you loved me?”

Anakin was strangely silent, extracting himself from the younger man's hold and curling into himself on the far side of the bed.

“Its okay if you did. I... I love you too. I mean, I think, I mean, no. I love you, Anakin.” There was no response. Anakin was turned away from him, his face down into his pillow, his arms holding each other. Silent. “I mean. Its okay if you didn't too I mean if you don't love me, I'd get it.”

“Luke.” Anakin's voice was strained but even. “Don't. Don't ask me that I...” Anakin shot up into a sitting position on the bed, taking a deep breath and looking down at Luke. His eyes were shining sadly. He'd upset him again. And just when things were going so well. Well, going well considering the circumstances. “Luke I...” He took another long ragged breath. “I didn't mean to say it... But it isn't untrue.”

Luke reached out to touch him, just gently, comforting, his fingers resting on Anakin's forearm. Anakin didn't move away. “I love you, Anakin.” Anakin's breath rasped and shuddered. “I love you, Anakin.” His eyes squeezed shut, and he shook his head. “I love you, Anakin.” There were tears falling from his eyes. Maybe it was good to get his emotions out. “I--”

“Stop. _Please._ ”

Luke was silent as Anakin struggled to catch his breath and rein in his tears. There was tension in him again, but he didn't pull away or shrug off Luke's touch.

“I love you, Anakin.”

Anakin let out a pained sound, somewhere between a screech and a sob. He reached out, grabbing onto Luke with both hands and just collapsed into him, burying his face into Luke's neck, heaving sobs into his chest. His nails dug into Luke's skin, but it didn't matter. Luke's arms encircled his lover, holding him close, running his fingers through the older man's wavy brown and silver locks. “Anakin. I'm here, Anakin. I _love_ you, Anakin.”

They fell asleep like that, clinging to each other. Like Luke was Anakin's last lifeline, and maybe he was. If he was, he was glad for it. He would do anything to help Anakin, would do anything to _save_ him. He loved Anakin. It was as simple as that.

It was everything else that wasn't simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally going to be a little longer, but the ending seemed natural here. So I guess we'll probably see Luke tell Anakin that he's adopted from Anakin's point of view in the next chapter.
> 
> I hate that Anakin is having such an awful time of it, but at least he's in the arms of someone who loves him?


	6. Anakin - Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin just wants to take Luke out for a nice dinner, but he ends up having to do work for Palpatine while he's out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's minor Palpatine/Damask now too. Its probably easy to ignore.
> 
> I've never been anywhere fancier than an Olive Garden and it shows. (That's a lie. I've never been to Olive Garden.)
> 
> Also trigger warning for talk about the loss of a child. (Anakin thinks his child died/was stillborn/miscarried. That's not the case, obviously, but he's still going to have emotions about it because he doesn't know that yet.)

He'd really made an ass of himself this time. Luke didn't deserve a shitty partner like him. But he'd said he _loved_ him and he'd held him so tight... Anakin could never regret waking up wrapped in his lover's arms, no matter how it was he'd gotten there. Luke knew he was broken, knew he was fucked, and he was still here. Still holding him.

Anakin was in no rush to get out of that embrace. No need to get out of bed, no need to do anything but stay with his Luke. But his phone buzzed from the bedside table and he sighed, trying not to disturb Luke's sleep as he disentangled himself. God he hoped it wasn't Palpatine.

It wasn't Palpatine.

“Anakin Skywalker!” Oh it was too early in the morning for this. He muted the phone and quickly left the room, holing himself up in the far bathroom and turning on a cold shower to block out any noise before unmuting. “--and I think you know why!”

Anakin sighed and murmured groggily into the phone. “Okay so I heard like, none of that so...”

Leia harrumphed in annoyance. “I'm _calling_ to ask about Ezra Bridger. I don't know if you know him but I know he was involved in some shady business from his time on the streets and you are the _shadiest_ person I know, so if there's any information I think his _parents_ at least would have a right to know.”

“Wait you're... You're calling me? Why would I know about some random kid? Do you know how many random kids come and go, around Crimson Empire? Besides Ezra's from _Maul's_ contingent so I wouldn't know him.”

He waited for her to get through her “You know I'd just thought I would give you a chance to help out, and its not like I was counting on it but we're desperate and he's...” Until his words seemed to sink into her. He couldn't help the smile playing on his lips. Leia was fun. Hopefully she wouldn't hate him forever. “You do know Ezra.”

“I do know Ezra.” Then, before he could think better of it, he pulled up the Arizona number Ezra had texted him from and read her out the number. He heard Leia put pen to paper as she wrote it down without question until the end.

“What is that?”

“Last known number to reach Ezra at. Go ahead and try it. If it doesn't work I've got nothing more to tell you. No more information.” He sighed a bit, tension building in him as he thought of everything that could go wrong. “Sorry. I don't really know Ezra. I can't help you out anymore than that.”

“ _You're_ sorry?” She sounded incredulous. “Since when is Anakin Skywalker sorry?”

“Its a recent development.” He said wryly. He'd have mentioned Luke, but it was probably better for Luke to handle that than him. Oh but Leia would hate him when she found out. Not that she didn't already hate him.

But it wasn't hate in her voice, but rather a guarded sort of offering. “Well, I hope its not a temporary one.”

“Me too.”

*

Luke was still asleep. That was good. Was Luke going to hate him if he knew he was talking to Leia? Without telling him? Endangering her? Though he supposed Leia wouldn't be walking away from any danger if he had refused Padmé's offer. In fact, she'd probably be in more danger without such a knowledgeable and well-connected contact. Still, something made him hesitant to reveal the whole thing to Luke.

While Luke was in bed, he'd managed to get showered, dressed, and otherwise ready. Had made a hearty enough stack of pancakes which were not even burnt. He'd called ahead to the Executrix to make dinner reservations. Finished the crossword in the newspaper, put on a pot of coffee, and even texted his Boss to inquire about the state of things with the 'business'. It didn't hurt to be seen as a dedicated 'Imperial', or just eager to get the situation resolved so he could get out of town. Palpatine hadn't responded, which wasn't the best sign. Generally the older man would be more than ready to brag about his accomplishments. Which meant there probably weren't any accomplishments.

“Anakin?” Luke was in the entryway between the hallway and the dining room, looking disheveled, his hair a mess. Clearly having just rolled out of bed. He was wearing a pair of Anakin's old sweatpants, which were a little big on him, but really just added to the appeal. His Luke. Anakin felt his heart swell. Luke just looked so comfortable there, in his home. Like that was where he always belonged.

“Hey Luke.”

“You weren't in bed.” Luke pouted.

“Yeah it's 10 o'clock, Luke. You just slept in.” He could have woken him up, or stayed with him if it weren't for the morning phone call he had received. “I made pancakes though. And we have dinner reservations at the Executrix.”

“The Executrix?” Luke gaped at him. The Executrix was one of the more upscale places in the city, and by that he meant that no one earning less than six figures would ever be able to book in a same day reservation. Even Anakin more or less had his reputation to thank. There were always tables set aside for people like him. “Is that okay?”

“If it wasn't, I wouldn't have booked it.” His eyes narrowed. “Now sit down and eat your pancakes.” Luke did so, shifting slightly in his chair as he sat down, not quite wincing. Maybe Anakin had been too rough with him? He hoped he hadn't been too rough with him.

“Thank you for the pancakes, _Daddy_ ” Well clearly he wasn't too put out, if he was already starting with that and so early in the morning too. Luke's voice softened, “Are you... How did you sleep?”

Perfectly, like a dream. “I slept fine. And you?” He passed the boy a pitcher of syrup after pouring a modest amount over his own food.

“I slept well. You know, with you.” He blushed, looking down at his pancakes as he added the syrup and cut into them. “You know.” His voice little more than a whisper. “I do love you, Anakin.”

“I... I know.” He did know. Had known. Luke had fallen for him, even if it had been ill advised, and Anakin couldn't regret leading him to it. But... “I was going to see my mother this weekend, but the boss says I need to stay in town.” He complained, to get away from any expectation of a returned sentiment.

“Oh yeah? Where does she live?” 

Anakin had spoken to Luke about his mother, a bit in person and a bit over the phone. He'd told Luke about how she had had a hard life, and how he caused her nothing but trouble. About how heartfelt and sentimental she was, how she wanted better for him, much like Luke did now that he thought on it. About how much he worried her, but she never complained. About her disappointment in his choices, no matter how she tried to hide it, but also her pride in the person he had once been.

“You remember the town we drove to last week? We went to deliver those bags to Shaak Ti's place?”

“Shaak Ti? I mean, yeah, I remember.”

“That's where my mom lives. I mean. A few blocks away but, yeah. That's my hometown.”

Luke's eyes lit up. “Really? I never knew... I mean why would I but... I mean. I'd like to visit with you sometime. Again. But...”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Running errands isn't really the same as a pleasure trip is it?”

“So your boss can just tell you not to leave town? Can he really keep you from seeing your Mom?”

Anakin looked away. “He can. I mean, not directly but. There will be consequences if I don't obey.”

“No offense, but that's bullshit, Anakin. That shouldn't be allowed.”

Anakin grinned, amused. Luke was so very precious. “No offense to you Luke, but it isn't allowed. It is in fact very much illegal, like most of the dealings of the Crimson Empire.” He sighed into his pancakes, but didn't quite lose his grin. “We don't really follow the law.”

Luke looked chastened. He frowned, as if thinking something over, opening his mouth, but then closing it again after. He mulled it over through bites of pancakes. “I don't know how to help you with that.”

Anakin reached over the tabletop to grasp Luke's forearm with a soft but firm hand. “You're here. You _love_ me, Luke. That's more than enough.” He hoped it would be enough. Depending on how things went down from here on out, he may even be... But no, that would be too much to hope for. As long as Luke was safe it would have to be enough for him. If anything were to happen to Luke... His grip had tightened on Luke's arm, so he let go, afraid to hurt him.

“I never knew my mother. My birth mother that is.” Luke's voice was quiet and he didn't meet his eye. His birth mother?

“You're adopted?”

“Yeah, me and Leia. Well, obviously since we're twins.” He fiddled with his hands, folding them on the tabletop. He shouldn't be that nervous should he? Lots of people were adopted. Or maybe it was just a sensitive topic? He scooted his chair closer to Luke's, and Luke gave him a small smile. “We were adopted as newborns. Sealed files. No information.” He furrowed his brows. “The only documents we have are in the Organa name. There's no agency with anything on record, or any hospital records that we've been able to uncover. Anything legal is just Organa, with no record of any adoption.” Huh.

“That... Must be difficult for you.”

“Yeah it... It is, you know? There's so many questions I have that will never be answered. You know?”

“Have you thought about doing one of those... ancestry kits or whatever? Or a private investigator?”

Luke laughed a little. “Leia is pretty much our investigator. She'll go looking every so often, but there's not much to go on. And ancestry doesn't work unless someone else is doing it too, and well... Why keep something so well hidden and then do something like that?” Anakin did have to admit it seemed logical. Most adoptions nowadays were performed with some degree of openness, and Luke was only in his twenties so it wasn't like there would be much reason to go to such secrecy unless one didn't want to be found. 

“When is your birthday, Luke?” Maybe he could do something for him? Mostly he just wanted to know, though, what if it was soon?

“May 24. 1997.” Anakin felt his heart sink, plummet. May of '97. Not a time he wanted to remember. Something turned in his stomach, realizing that Luke was the same age his _child_ would have been if...

If they had lived.

“Anakin, are you alright?” Shit. He was supposed to be comforting Luke for once and then he just had to get stuck with that shit. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing's wrong I just...” He felt his face twist into a grimace. “Can I tell you later? I want to hear more about you.” He put a hand on Luke's shoulder. “May huh, so that's soon. Two more months?”

“If you get me a car, I swear Anakin...” Anakin put his hands up in mock surrender. Luke could read him far too well for comfort.

“Hey, I'm just saying... Anyway, I don't think our part of the criminal underworld tends to involve itself with secret adoptions but... I'll keep an ear out, yeah?”

Luke smiled, like he knew Anakin couldn't really do anything about it, but was grateful he was saying it. “Thanks, Anakin. I just... I guess its just something that's always been with me.”

“Yeah.” Anakin couldn't quite understand it but, “I never knew my father either. Or any of my extended family at all, if I even had one. So I get it. It feels like there's a part of _yourself_ that's missing, that's unknowable even to you.”

“Yes. That's it. That's exactly it.” Luke sighed in relief. Then he let out a short laugh. “Maybe we both have family to find.”

“I think I've found someone close already...” Anakin murmured, his eyes narrowing as he leaned in to kiss Luke, who leaned into his touch, resting a hand against his chest. “Oh, Luke.”

“I should... get ready for the day, yeah?” Luke said, gesturing to himself, still in Anakin's sweatpants.

It was going to be a long day.

*

He'd stayed in most of the day with Luke. It was a nice feeling to rediscover how comfortable and content he was just to be in the younger man's company. Just talking with him, joking with him, sharing stories and making comments on movies while cuddling on the couch in the den watching whatever streaming service Anakin paid for but never had time to watch. He wanted to be available for his boss's inevitable call, yes, but he also just wanted to relax and be with someone he felt no pressure around. At this point, other than his mother, Luke was it. The only one who made him feel that way. He felt safe with Luke, emotionally. Like any vulnerability could be coaxed out and soothed away, without having to fear any harm or retribution. It was still hard though, after so long alone, inside himself, but Luke was a good coaxer. 

“When all this is blown over at 'work'.” Which would either be soon or it would be never and he didn't dare to hope for either. “I want to take you back to my home town.”

Luke was cuddled into him. It was still late afternoon, and they didn't need to be at their reservation for a few hours yet. “Yeah? I'd like that. I'm glad that you want that too.” Luke's head was resting just underneath his shoulder, with Anakin's arm holding him loosely around his back. 

“I want you to meet my mother.”

Luke took in a sharp breath of air and looked up at him. “Really? Are you sure?”

“I'm sure.”

Luke leaned up to kiss him. “I'm happy. I mean, I want you to meet my family too but...”

“No. Not now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. There's just--”

“A lot going on. Yeah. I know what you mean.” Luke looked at him with his big, shining blue eyes. “I can't wait to meet your mother.”

“Yeah. And... There's something else...”

His phone buzzed. Fuck. Palpatine. Why now, of all times?

'I heard you will be at the Executrix tonight.' Damn Palpatine really had his hands in everything didn't he? 'I've told Magister Damask to take Tarkin there for their meeting.' Oh wonderful. How utterly wonderful. 'I want you to keep an eye on him.'

'I'm going on a date. Not a business mission.'

'Well now its both.'

'Why do you need me to keep an eye on Tarkin if he's already meeting with Damask.' Hego Damask may have been an 80 year old banking executive, but he could damn well handle himself.

'Its not Tarkin I want you to watch.' What? Was he fucking serious?

'Are you fucking serious?' Then without waiting for a response 'you want me to spy on your lover?'

'Yes' What a fucking asshole. He couldn't wait for Padmé to (hopefully) destroy him. 'Can you do that Anakin?'

'Yes. Fine. Whatever.' He nearly threw his phone onto the coffee table in front of him. Luke who had been silent throughout his angry texting conversation, looked up with a sympathetic expression. “That bad huh?”

“You have no idea.” He reached out to stroke Luke's hair back. It was so fluffy and soft, and feeling it between his fingers soothed him in a way. “Dinner might kind of suck.”

“Oh?”

“I've got to keep an eye on a business associate.” Likely Palpatine just wanted him there a assurance that Damask would behave properly. Because if he didn't, Anakin would know. But since Anakin would be there he wouldn't dare misbehave. So he wouldn't really have to actually do much spying, but still. It was a train wreck. Why even be with someone if it was going to be like that? He couldn't understand it. He hated most of the semi-adversarial business relationships he had been forced to cultivate in his role in the Crimson Empire, but maybe that was just him. He had never quite been cut out for the life after all. “Nothing you need to worry about but--”

“Stop telling me not to worry, Anakin.” Yeah, Luke had a point. He should probably not be doing that so much.

“Yeah. You're right. But seriously, this? I just don't want it to ruin our date.” Anakin was well aware he was pouting like a young child. But Luke seemed to find it amusing.

“Ruin our date? Its already been perfect, Anakin. I'd rather have a night out without you being troubled.” He frowned. “But I guess that's kind of a big ask, isn't it? Oh well. I'll still get to try caviar right?”

“I don't think you want to try caviar.”

“I definitely want to try caviar.”

“Whatever you say Luke.”

*

Damask noticed him as soon as they arrived, as Anakin knew he would, but gave no indication of it other than a slight glare in his direction. The guy never liked him. Not too upsetting as the feeling was more than mutual. They were both in what he would term the VIP section with the full wall windows over looking the city. Neither Damask nor Tarkin seemed to take any notice of Luke.

“So do you come here often?” Luke asked him, sitting across from him, tugging awkwardly at his new suit, which Anakin had ordered in for him. It was clearly not something the younger man was used to, but Anakin could definitely get used to seeing him like that, dressed up fancy just for him.

“I don't really go anywhere often unless I have to,” he shot a sly look to Damask at the table which was across from theirs, for easier spying access he assumed. “For business.”

Luke sighed and pouted. “Hey, pay attention to me, Anakin.” Well, it wasn't like he hadn't warned Luke this was going to happen. “I don't know what any of this food is.”

“Do you want me to order for you, Luke?” Luke blushed. He handed over his menu. “There's my good boy. I'll take that as a yes.”

He ordered them a fish entree to compromise on Luke's desire for caviar, as well as a white wine suggested by the sommelier. He didn't bother paying attention to which one. He already had his attention taken by too many other things.

Damask wouldn't eat in public, but the man could drink. So it would likely be Tarkin to say when to stay and when to leave. They spoke about finance and the Governor's race, neither of which interested Anakin at all. 

“How are you feeling, Luke? Everything to your taste?”

“I feel like a real gentleman. Its an experience that's for sure.”

“A good one?”

“With you? Always.” 

With Luke being such a sweet, sappy little romantic he almost didn't catch the mention of Savage from the other table. He shot a quick glance over there, not to signal to them, but rather to signal to Luke that this was it.

Damask was twirling his wine glass, not yet drunk. “You moved him, yes?”

“He was moved.”

“Federal custody, yes?”

“Sounds about right.” Tarkin sounded guarded. Anakin's presence was likely wholly unnecessary.

“Its an unfortunate decision for my associate. Would that it could be reversed, but at this point...”

“Its difficult to reverse a decision when it is ethically required of me.”

“Ethics? You? Hilarious.”

“What do you want from me?”

“The truth.”

“What truth? Can you really believe in one real truth?”

“Don't you philosophize at me Tarkin, I invented that game. I own this city.”

“Maybe not for much longer.”

Anakin noticed how the elderly banker seemed to press something against Tarkin under the table. A gun? Here? It couldn't be, but he was only able to see the shifting movements beneath the soft cloth of the table. “Who?” Damask asked, his eyes narrowed and glinting. “Who is it?”

Tarkin smiled humourlessly. “Crimson Empire no doubt? Must be about time for you to start eating each other.” At Damask's impassive glare, he seemed to slightly acquiesce. He whispered the next part darkly, “He called it the Ascendancy.”

*

Oh, that was just the perfect thing wasn't it? Anakin was back in his car with Luke after a quite lovely dinner, which had only been slightly ruined by Governor Tarkin revealing that the Crimson Empire had a splinter cell working against them. Well, it wasn't him. Not this time at least. The Ascendancy. A pretty presumptuous name, but hey, if they already had enough influence to reach the Governor, without being known before now, then maybe they would be ascendant. Who knew? Not Anakin.

“That guy... Damask? I saw him with his phone out under the table. Open to some app. I think he was recording something.” Luke told him in the privacy of the car driving back to their—his home. “I didn't want him to... catch you? I don't know what he was doing.”

Anakin didn't know what he would have been doing either. Recording the conversation for Palpatine? But he'd moved the thing against Tarkin under the table, wouldn't he want a secret recording to be secret?

“Ugh. I mean. Thanks, but... Ugh. What a shitshow, really. I can't wait until I...” He paused. He couldn't wait until what? Until he was done? He wasn't going to be done. Hell, Damask was 80 years old and still off doing shit like this. Although Palpatine would be dead by the time Anakin was 80, most likely. Whatever, he couldn't see the future.

But something glimmered in his mind, for the first time in a long time. The idea of a future, a real future. However slim, it actually felt like a possibility. He could leave this life. He'd still have his day job, and if Palpatine was really brought down, if he lost to Padmé, or was taken out by the "Ascendancy"... Could it be possible? He could just leave?

“I told you... the last time you were here. I told you I had to kill someone. Do you remember?” How could he forget?

“I remember.” Luke breathed.

“When I said you were right about me... I meant it Luke. I didn't do it... I didn't want... I didn't kill him.” Luke was looking at him, eyes wide, mouth open, mostly shocked. “I don't want to do this anymore.”

Luke swallowed. “But... it isn't that simple, is it?”

“No.” It never was. “But I want to try. I want a future, Luke. A real one, not like I've been living for the last half of my life, I want...” He took in a shuddering breath, keeping his attention on the road ahead.

“I love you, Luke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its March in the story because its March now. That's the reason. Also I got Luke's birthday from the Star Wars Wiki so I don't know how accurate it is, but it probably doesn't matter that much.


	7. Luke - Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally tells his sister about his lover and they get to meet in person. Of course Luke doesn't know they already know each other.
> 
> Also some drama! And a cliffhanger? (You know Anakin's not dead because obviously he's not dead but...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I think this will be a shorter chapter, maybe around 2-2.5k words  
> This Chapter: 5.6k words.  
> Me: Well I need to stop estimating these things.
> 
> Twins share everything I guess, even POV chapters, because we get Leia POV here! I tried to make it obvious when it shifts to Leia, but if it isn't tell me and I'll note it when it switches.
> 
> Oh mentions of prostitution.

Anakin loved him. He'd _said_ he loved him, which was huge. He'd said he wanted to get out and leave his dark double life behind. He had said it. To Luke. He knew he should be wary, shouldn't trust whatever Anakin said, but... He couldn't help but trust what Anakin said. It felt honest, raw, not manipulative, just pure.

Anakin wanted out, he was crying out for help. Luke would do whatever he could to help him. He just wasn't sure what he could do. He knew nothing about the 'Crimson Empire' or Senator Palpatine, well, other than that he was a senator. Wasn't Leia working on a senate campaign? Yeah, for Padmé Naberrie, who was going up against Palpatine in the year's election. Why people would ever vote for the corrupt and downright evil _gangster_ of a man that was Palpatine over Naberrie, the compassionate yet uncompromising working woman from humble beginnings whose personal humanitarian volunteer record about as long as Palpatine's kill list was incomprehensible. 

Yeah, maybe he'd been listening to Leia rant about her boss for a while now. Like Councilwoman Naberrie had hung the moon or something, but from what Luke had heard he wouldn't be surprised to hear she had.

Speaking of Leia, he needed to call her, or at least text her. Maybe he should tell her about Anakin. But he'd have to ask Anakin first and Anakin had fallen asleep on the sofa and was already snoring softly. Texting it would be then.

'Hey Leia, how was your day?'

'Busy. Fuck Luke.' Huh, what had she been getting up to? 'Sabine's gone down to Arizona with Ahsoka to find Ezra, because apparently he's found his way to Phoenix.' Oh, yeah Ezra. He felt bad that it had slipped his mind. Ezra was a good friend, he should have been worried. 

But Anakin had told him Ezra was safe and he'd believed him without a second thought. At least he didn't have a reason to regret that. Point to Anakin for honesty.

'Why is Ezra in Phoenix?'

'I don't know Luke he says he went down there with a John, can you fucking believe it?' Luke could believe it. Ezra hid a lot of the more unsavory parts of his life from them, even when the worst could happen.

'Did he go willingly?' It was worrying though, how did Anakin know about it anyway?

'I don't know Luke! Sabine and Ahsoka left this morning, if they have any news, we'll hear it from them.'

'Well text me if you hear anything.'

'Yeah.' Even though she hadn't texted him in the morning when she would have heard the news about Ezra. Not that he had been freaking out over it. And not that he had told her when he got news of Ezra's safety. Besides, she likely just didn't want to disrupt his weekend. Being a good, compassionate sister after all.

'Night'. He texted simply, getting the same in response.

Now, what was he going to do about Anakin? Should he wake him up? Let him sleep on the couch? It probably wasn't good for him to sleep on the couch. Luke should probably wake him up.

“Hmm? Oh, Luke. Sorry.” Luke didn't know what he was sorry for.

“Yeah, I'm taking you to bed Anakin.”

“Mm, yeah, sounds nice.” Anakin stood up and stretched, resting his arms on Luke's shoulders as he brought them down. “You gonna keep me warm baby boy?”

Luke smirked, “Yeah, sure. You need to sleep, Anakin.”

“I just did.”

“That doesn't count and you know it.”

Getting to the bedroom, Luke managed to get Anakin tucked into bed. Almost like he was the daddy now. Then he crawled in next to him. They'd long gotten rid of the stuffy suits they'd worn to Executrix, and Luke found Anakin's sweatpants quite comfortable. He doubted Anakin ever wore them, really, so he figured he wouldn't mind.

Luke was just about drifting off when Anakin groped him underneath the covers, sliding his leg up in between Luke's. “Anakin, you're supposed to be sleeping.” He chastised. Anakin still looked exhausted and sleepy.

“But you're so warm and nice, Luke.” Anakin whined. He pressed his groin against Luke's thigh, rubbing against him in search of release. “And you're so good to me, Luke. Don't you want me?”

Luke sighed. He couldn't exactly say no to that. He slid his hand over Anakin's sleep pants, stroking his cock through the fabric, pressing his own legs down around Anakin's thigh. Anakin thrust towards his hand, rubbing his thigh against Luke's own rising erection, leading Luke to let out a sleepy gasp. “Mm... Anakin...”

They came like that, from the friction and warmth, making what Luke assumed was an awful mess of their pants. But he was too tired to do anything about it, already falling asleep in Anakin's arms. “Goodnight Anakin.”

“Good night, Luke.” He sounded sleepy and satisfied. Luke wanted to tell him he loved him, but he was already asleep.

*

It was Saturday, so Luke still felt like he should be going into work, but Anakin wouldn't have it.

“How am I supposed to keep an eye on you when you're waiting tables all day?”

It was fine, but he did text Owen just to make sure they'd be okay without him. Owen responded with regret that he'd unwittingly been the catalyst for Luke's meeting with Anakin in the first place. That it had put him into danger now. And a warning, that he should try to get away from all that as soon as he could. An idea that Luke was all for, as long as he could bring Anakin out with him. He didn't know how to tell Owen how precious Anakin was to him now, but he tried his best with a simple 'I love him.' Which he hadn't yet gotten a response to.

“Can I at least go out with my friends?”

“I can't stop you from going out with your friends, but...”

“Come with us?” Luke's eyes glinted at a sudden idea, and his heart skipped fast to ask, “Maybe you can meet Leia?”

Anakin seemed to pause at that. “I... I don't think that's...”

“Please? Anakin? She'll love you.”

Anakin shook his head. “She won't. She's smarter than that.”

“Hey!” But Anakin was right. “But... I want her to know you... I don't like keeping secrets from her.”

Anakin swallowed. “You're the one she's going to yell at Luke, if that's... I guess it'll happen eventually, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Luke sighed in relief. He didn't say it, but he hoped that Leia could help him with this situation. He was out of his depth. He didn't like admitting it, but Leia was better at navigating difficult situations. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet.” Anakin muttered. “You haven't told her yet...”

*

Leia was home, on a Saturday, fixing herself a sandwich for lunch while she printed off e-mails for the campaign. Padmé had put a lot of trust in her, and she'd be damned if she did anything to break that trust.

Anakin Skywalker had been more forthcoming than Leia had expected, but Padmé had seemed cautiously optimistic. There was something there, between them, or at least there had been once. It was written all over the councilwoman's face when she spoke of him. A shared past of some kind, and not altogether a happy one, from the sadness Leia could see there. His information had been surprisingly accurate so far, so when she had gotten a text from him about a new Crimson Empire offshoot called the Ascendancy, she'd passed the news along to her boss right away. 

Not that there was much information to pass along, just that some people maybe existed and were plotting against Palpatine. Which, like, good, but if they were anything like Palpatine then also very bad. They'd also maybe been the ones who got Savage Oppress transferred into federal custody, though Padmé had some other information on that one from Lieutenant Kenobi on the police force that Anakin Skywalker seemed not to know about. At least he hadn't mentioned it.

Leia hoped they weren't being played for fools.

When her phone rang, she expected it to be Padmé, or even Anakin, but it was Luke. In the middle of the day? Was he not at work?

“Luke? Why aren't you at work?”

“Oh Leia, yeah. I guess I should be. I, uh, got the day off.”

Leia raised her brow at the phone, holding in a scoff. “You took the day off to hang out with your boyfriend?”

“I... Not exactly. Leia, can I tell you something and not have you freak out?” Well when he said it like that, then absolutely not! She'd just gotten Ezra all wrapped up and dealt with, now what was Luke going on about?

“You haven't gone all 'Frozen' on me and gotten engaged to a guy you just met have you?” She asked dryly. Luke would be the type. But if he was rich enough and not a jerk... “You know I'll have to meet him, right?”

“Yeah. That's why I'm calling. I want you to meet him.”

“Oh? Now?”

“Well... Soon? I mean, today's fine if you're up for it but...”

“But?” She didn't like that but.

“I don't want you to freak out! Well... I guess you're going to freak out no matter what, but its better now than... You are at home right?”

“Sitting on the sofa eating my sandwich, what's going on?”

“Well, remember how I didn't want to tell you his name?” She remembered. It had been kind of strange, but she figured he just didn't want her stalking him on social media, which she would not. Looking up and reading all of a person's posts and relationship history was not stalking. It was prudence. “Its Anakin. Anakin Skywalker.”

What could she possibly say to that? “What the fuck, Luke? You're having me on, yeah? This is a joke?”

“No.” Luke replied, in a small voice that told her that no, he was not joking at all and he had somehow gotten involved with one of the most notorious gangsters in the city. “He's not a bad person, Leia.”

“Like hell he's not a bad person! Luke! What the fuck?” He was a bad person, he was a terrible person. He'd even told her personally how terrible of a person he was and... All that time he was talking to her, did he know he was fucking her brother? Organa wasn't a common name, he had to have known. That fucking asshole. What the hell. “Luke, he's a killer!” He'd admitted as much, it was an open secret. “He could kill you.”

“He won't kill me.” Luke sounded so sure, like Leia was the one overreacting when really, Luke was underreacting and... “You said you wouldn't freak out?”

“I never said that Luke, you said that, I never agreed to it!” Anakin fucking Skywalker. With her little brother. “I'm going to kill him.”

“Please don't kill him.”

“I will end him. I will destroy him.”

“That's just different ways of saying you'll kill him.” Luke pointed out.

“Shut up, Luke! These are your bad decisions. Oh God, these are your _decisions_ , right Luke?”

“Yes!” Luke scoffed, offended. Like he could be offended on behalf of a killer. It wasn't like Leia had any idea what kind of things Skywalker was capable of, not that he had ever mentioned such things. He'd even mentioned killing such people 'off the clock' which hadn't seemed too detrimental to his case. And he had helped out the campaign... “Leia, do you want to meet him or not? You have to be nice.”

“I will promise civil, I will not promise nice.”

Luke sighed. “Deal.”

*

Well that could have gone better. It could also have gone a lot worse. He'd been hiding away from Anakin for the phone call, but he was pretty sure the older man could hear at least some of it with how... Loud it had gotten. He'd wanted to spare his feelings, but when he returned to the den, Anakin mostly just looked amused.

“You actually got her to agree to meet?”

“Yeah.” Luke said, a little prideful. “Leia's... Leia, you know? She's gonna be there in the end no matter what.”

“I know.” Anakin said, softly, a little sadly, and Luke could tell he was thinking about his mother. He did want so badly to meet her, but that wasn't happening any time soon with Palpatine restricting Anakin's travel for the time being. But Anakin could meet Leia. Oh God, Anakin was going to meet Leia. What if he didn't like her? What if Leia didn't like him? Apart from how she already didn't like him. For all he knew she was already resigned to hating him forever. She could have told their parents! He hadn't told her not to tell their parents. He hoped she hadn't told their parents. “A mall date then?”

“Something like that.”

*

They met in the park across from the mall building. Leia looked pissed. Luke didn't want her to look pissed, but he understood why she would. “Hey Leia.”

“Luke. And Anakin?”

“Hello, Leia.” Anakin greeted, holding his hand out, “Luke's told me so much about you.”

Leia did not take his hand, but instead stared down at it as if someone had offered her a clump of worms and shit. “Yeah, I know a lot about you too.”

Anakin lowered his hand with a half shrug, seemingly unperturbed by the rejection. “I'd say I hope its all good, but I'm guessing it's probably not.”

“Its not.”

“Hey who wants to go browse the new releases at Barnes and Noble?” Luke cut in, “Or just go for a walk. In the park. Or something.”

“Well,” Leia said, turning her attention to Luke and giving him a bright smile, “I'd like a coffee.”

*

Leia had spent most of the time in the café glaring at Anakin. She decided she'd only be answering questions and comments made by Luke, which seemed to make Anakin increasingly annoyed. Good. Well, not for Luke, he was getting increasingly nervous and awkward at the table.

“Leia, please. Can you at least try to make an effort?”

Leia sighed. She would. For Luke. But still...

“Luke, maybe you could be a dear and grab me a...” She looked around the mall. There was a small chocolate shop at the far end of her line of sight. “A box of those chocolates from over there? The melting kind? Gift wrapped if you can?”

She could tell Luke knew what she was doing. She didn't really care if he knew, as long as he did as she asked. She pulled out her wallet to hand some money to Luke but Anakin put his hand up.

“Hey, I've got it.” He slipped his own card into Luke's hand. Leia narrowed her eyes at the exchange. She didn't like it. She should say something to complain. But if Anakin Skywalker wanted to buy her fancy chocolates, who was she to stop him?

“Oh, _thank you_ , Anakin,” she said with a false cheeriness. “That really is too kind of you.”

Anakin smiled back at her, obviously knowing her falseness, but not much caring. “Of course, anything for my Luke's _darling_ sister.”

His Luke? _His_ Luke? She would have protested, but she saw the way Luke blushed as he took the card from Anakin, saw the smile he gave him as he slipped out. Oh. Her boy had grown. He wasn't the kid on the playground who needed his sister to yell at the bullies for him. He was Luke, not Anakin's Luke, not really. But he was his own Luke. And this was what he wanted. She sighed as Luke walked out of earshot.

“You didn't tell me. You knew didn't you? And you didn't tell me?”

Anakin shrugged, but looked a little guilty at least. “I thought you should hear it from Luke.” Why did he have to make sense? She wanted to hate him for it, but that wasn't the rational part of her brain speaking. She couldn't hate him for making sense, couldn't hate him for respecting Luke.

“I just wish I'd known.”

“You know now.”

Leia sighed again, absently stirring her coffee. “I don't want you hurting my brother. I won't... I don't know what he's told you but he's... Sensitive, he's not... You'll break his heart.”

But Anakin shook his head. “I know Luke. I don't want to hurt him, I...” His earnest sincerity was a surprise, and not what she expected to hear from him. Though she hadn't expected him to be a lot of things. “I love your brother, Leia. I know I'm not the worthiest guy out there, but I do love him.”

She couldn't sense any dishonesty in him, and she was generally quite good at that. Then again, Anakin was probably quite good at lying too. But what would be the point? Just to break Luke's heart? Would anyone really do that? She hoped not, and silently promised herself that if he did, there would be hell to pay. What she did say to Anakin was, “I love him too.”

“Then I guess that's one thing we have in common.”

*

Luke knew Leia just wanted to get him out of the way to be alone with Anakin. But he didn't hear and shouting or screaming or otherwise ruckus making coming from the coffee shop. In fact when he got back, Leia and Anakin seemed to actually be having a quite nice conversation. Leia even laughed at something Anakin said. Well, he supposed that was sorted. Somehow.

“Oh, Luke, your sister was just telling me that you tried to turn yourself in to the police station in third grade for stealing a toy plane?” Oh no, she was telling stories. He almost preferred it when she was ignoring him.

“Okay, well, first of all, I didn't mean to steal the plane. I was carrying it around and forgot to put it back when I left.”

“Also you cried for like twenty minutes about it.” Leia pointed out.

“Leia!” It wasn't untrue.

“So what did the police do?” Anakin asked.

“They made him take the plane back. Which is what I told him he should do in the first place, but he never listens to me.”

“Leia, I always listen to you.”

“Facts don't lie, Luke.” Leia said, sharing a quick glance with Anakin across the table. Luke crossed his arms and pouted in fake offense. This was better than he had hoped. “Now, if you're a sugar daddy, you'd better be ready to put up some _cash_ on this trip, yeah.”

“Leia!” Luke said, only partially shocked by Leia's boldness. He really should have seen it coming.

Anakin looked down, remorseful. “Sorry, Leia.” He looked up at her and Luke recognized the glint in his eyes. “I only carry credit.”

*

Leia had made them drive her and her many purchases, more than Luke had gotten from _his_ sugar daddy, mind you, back to their apartment. “Hey Skywalker,” she said, as she threw her bags over her shoulders. “You're not so bad.” And then she was gone.

“So... That's Leia.” He said weakly.

“Yeah. That's Leia.”

“Did you like her?” Luke asked, his eyes wary as he looked at Anakin's face over the console. His face betrayed nothing.

“No.” He said simply. “I fucking adore her. Can't wait to have her as a sister-in-law.” He grinned as Luke scoffed offendedly and then blushed.

“Anakin, don't say things like that...” Luke said softly. His heart couldn't take that sort of thing.

“Why not?” Anakin seemed genuinely confused, like he didn't know bringing up marriage less than two weeks into a relationship was generally not done. Most things Anakin did were generally not done, though.

“Leia said not to go all 'Frozen' on her.”

“What does that mean?”

“Don't get engaged to a guy you just met.”

Anakin furrowed his brows, thinking it over. “It doesn't feel like we've just met, has it?”

Luke had to agree, it really didn't. It felt like he'd known Anakin forever, he certainly knew him deeply enough for it. He'd never believed in things like soulmates or love at first sight, but there was no denying there was something different between him and Anakin. An undeniable connection, too deep to be coincidental. How could he know another person so well after two years, let alone two weeks? He could have been fooling himself, seeing what he wanted to see in the older man, but... He could read Anakin, connect with Anakin, almost feel what Anakin was feeling, if not quite think what he was thinking. He hadn't been wrong about Anakin so far. Anakin hadn't been wrong about him. “Why do I love you so much?” He said, wonderingly, but no. That wasn't it. He didn't wonder why he _loved_ Anakin. “Why do I know you so well? Its like you're a part of me, myself, my soul...” It was trite and way too overly romantic, but Anakin didn't respond with scorn or disdain.

“I feel like I've been missing you, for a very long time, Luke. I just didn't realize it until I met you.” Anakin was serious now, but vulnerable, so vulnerable. “I don't know why. And maybe its just me—just us—being blind and stupid and foolish in love but... I'm glad for it. I haven't felt this way for a long time, Luke. You know...” Again with the reluctance to open up, but Luke could understand it. He'd been the one to start this musing on love. “I've been in love before. Once. It was... a lot like this. We moved fast, we burned brightly, passionately, for a time... But...” his voice dropped into barely more than a whisper. “It didn't last. I did some things I'm not too proud of, but you could have guessed that. She left me. I couldn't blame her.” He was silent and Luke had nothing to say. “I fucked it up. We lived in different worlds, walked different paths... I don't want that, Luke. I want us in the same world, on the same path. And I know I have to change if I ever want to be worthy of living in the same world as you, walking the same path. I would never want you to be in the world I've been in the past twenty years. I started down a dark path when Padmé left me. That's why she had to leave. I couldn't be the person she needed, or the person she deserved, but I want to be the person you deserve, Luke.”

That was a lot. There was a lot of things he could say, but the one thing that stuck out... “Padmé? You mean Padmé Naberrie?”

He saw Anakin tense, “I didn't mean to..." He sighed, "Yes. Yeah.” He looked over to Luke's face, and Luke wasn't sure what he saw there. “That was a long time ago.”

“You loved her.”

“I did.”

Luke looked out the window at the buildings passing them by. Were they really not home yet? It seemed like an eternity had passed. “You're it for me. This is new for me.” The most he'd ever experienced was the casual dating of high school and he'd been the boring kid in college who studied too much for anything else. For all the good that that had done him. 

He felt Anakin's hand rest on his on the console and turned to find his soft smile. “Then I guess I'm here for you if you need a guide. Though I guess that's not ideal. I can't say things will always be easy, but I can promise I'll never stop loving you.”

“Like you've never stopped loving Padmé?” Luke didn't know if he meant it as an accusation or an expression of jealousy, but there was no malice in his voice when he said it, and Anakin did not so much as flinch.

“As a person, as a friend, as someone who was once a lover? Yes. Am I _in_ love with her now? No. Those feelings aren't gone, exactly, but they aren't the same. They never will be, not again.” He met Luke's eyes with unshed tears in his, but he didn't look sad, and he was still smiling. “This is the first time I can admit that without regret. It's strange. The first time I've considered that I might prefer looking forward than living in the past.”

Luke hadn't even noticed they'd arrived, that Anakin had parked the car until he realized Anakin wasn't watching the road anymore. Just Luke. “A lot can happen in the future...” He said, entwining his fingers with Anakin's over the console. “Maybe we should make the most of right now?”

Anakin leaned forward to meet him in a kiss that Luke hadn't even realized he'd been moving towards. The air was heavy here. Emotions so strong they hurt and made it difficult to breath wrapped around them, connected them, and made their kiss almost electric when they met.

Luke may not have felt this way before, but he knew now, there was nothing he wouldn't do not to lose this connection.

“Anakin.”

“Mm, push your seat back, Luke.” Anakin hummed, shifting towards him in his seat, his hand cupping the back of Luke's neck as he brushed over the hair Luke had there. Was he really going to...? It wasn't like having sex in a car was unheard of, but this was a _fancy_ car. 

“How do I--”

“Let me do it. Anakin leaned over him to adjust his seat. He was close, hovering over him, Hair falling over his neck almost onto Luke's face. His seat moved back and Anakin moved back to capture him in a kiss. Luke heard him moving his legs up on the other side of the console. Anakin pressed him down, and back, leaning on him, bracing his arms on the seat on either side of Luke's head as he swung one leg over the console to rest between Luke's. He pulled Luke's pants and underwear down in a swift motion, stepping over them as he let them crumple to the floor. Then he hoisted Luke's legs up to rest on the dashboard. Luke bent his knees up to accommodate them in the limited space. Anakin finally pulled his other leg over the console and pressed his knee up against the back of Luke's thigh, making him lift up for Anakin. “There's my good boy, right? You know Daddy loves you right?”

“Yes.” Luke gasped softly, at the light friction of Anakin pressing the front of his pants into Luke's bare erection.

“You want Daddy to show you how much he loves you?”

“ _Yes_.” Luke was beyond protesting. If Anakin was okay with getting his car a little dirty then who was Luke to protest? Then again, did they even have anything in the car for sex?

Before Luke could even ask, Anakin reached into the back seat and into one of the shopping bags pulling out a bottle of lube. “How... When did you?”

“I bought a lot of nice things when you weren't looking, Luke. Maybe later I can show you more.” His voice was husky and dark but his tone was gently teasing. Luke whined and bucked his hips up into Anakin's. “Hey, you've got to be patient now, yeah?” But Anakin was already undoing his own pants and opening the bottle. “You let me take care of you, today, yeah Luke?”

Luke just nodded. Anakin proceeded to use the small bottle to ready his fingers as well as his cock. In the small space of the car, pressed up against the slightly less vertical seat it felt a tight fit with only one of Anakin's fingers inside of him.

“Lift up a little more, will you Luke?”

“I thought you were supposed to take care of me?” He stared at Anakin, challenging. Anakin stared back, then pulled his hands around to Luke's lower back, pushed his own knees hard against the seat and Luke's thigh and pulled him up until he was more or less lodged into the space between the back of the chair and Anakin's waist. Anakin returned to fingering him, keeping his other hand just above, splayed across the small of Luke's back.

“Alright. I can do that.” He could feel Anakin's erection, slicked with lube, slide against his thighs and he moaned. He wanted it inside of him, no matter how tight of a fit... “I hear you, Luke. I hear you.” He took his fingers out and shifted on his knees until he was positioned to slide his cock in. Anakin stilled a moment, and then thrust into him. Despite the discomfort of the position, it was heavenly. Anakin was inside of him. He loved that. He loved Anakin.

“I'm going to ruin your car seats, Anakin...” The close quarters was causing quite a bit of friction as Anakin thrust into him. “I don't want to... Make a mess... of your car.” He breathed out, punctuating his words with gasps as Anakin hit him inside just right and he couldn't help it.

“Mm, I don't care about that Luke. Want to see you come for me, come all over my seats, my car. Come for me, show me you're mine.”

“I'm yours, Anakin.”

“ _Show me_.”

Luke's head fell back against the headrest, and he may have banged his knees on the windshield as he came, but Anakin held him so steady, fucked him so good. He couldn't feel anything but Anakin, and Anakin matching Luke's release with his own, which was definitely going to stain the seats.

Luke cupped his hands around Anakin's face. “I'm all yours Anakin.”

Anakin looked back at him through lidded eyes with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “I'm all yours too, baby boy. Luke.”

They stayed like that for a moment before it started to get very uncomfortable.

“So, how do we get out of here, now?”

*

They'd managed to get out of the car, which was great. It wouldn't do to be stuck in a car for the rest of their lives. They'd made it up to the penthouse too, before Luke noticed Anakin beginning to tense up.

“What's wrong?” Luke asked. Maybe it was just the weight of carrying their bags into the elevator? And he had just done some physically exerting activities that were probably not the easiest thing for a middle-aged man to be doing in a car.

“There's something... off.” Luke didn't know what it was. The small lobby which led to Anakin's penthouse through the fancy set of double doors looked just as dull and lobby-ish as ever. But Luke wouldn't distrust Anakin's instincts.

Anakin motioned for Luke to stay back as he slowly unlocked and opened the door. “Don't move, stay there. I'll come back.” Anakin closed the door behind him. Luke did as he was told.

There were some potted plants in the lobby, and a phone. Some other doors that likely led to maintenance, or roof access. He didn't really have any reason to explore this place before. He stood back by the elevator though, since Anakin had been rather insistent on his words. Maybe he was just checking all the rooms before he'd let Luke in.

A few minutes passed, then five, then ten. Luke was getting bored and worried. Anakin wouldn't just leave him out in the lobby would he? Was he waiting to see how long Luke would stay there waiting before he gave up and left? Twenty minutes. Should he use the phone? Call the police? But he didn't have any reason to--

The unmistakable sound of a gunshot rang through the penthouse walls. Luke felt his heart stop beating. Oh God, was Anakin... He couldn't stop himself, almost making a dash for the phone on the far wall which likely connected to the main lobby, before realizing he had his own cell phone to use in times like this.

He hoped Anakin wouldn't hate him. If Anakin were even still... He didn't want to think about that. His fingers shook as he dialed 9-1-1, and his voice shook when he spoke to the responder. But to her credit, she didn't doubt him when she gave her the address and didn't question what he was doing or why he was there, just said there would be officers and emergency personnel on their way.

He hoped it was the right thing to do. Hoped it would be enough. Hoped the bullet hadn't been for Anakin.

He sat in the corner of the lobby. He didn't hear anything else from the penthouse. He just sat in silence until he heard the sirens outside. He moved to let the police and the EMTs into the lobby and stayed back as they opened the door.

He didn't want to know what they were going to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I apologize for the ending? I feel I should apologize for the ending.


	8. Anakin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets into a confrontation and wakes up in the hospital, where he meets with a familiar cop and doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter actually is a shorter one! Which makes sense since its only been two hours since the last one.
> 
> I just couldn't leave it hanging... I feel like a big meanie that way.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be Leia. I don't know if it will be all Leia, but it will be Leia.

Anakin had told Luke to wait in the lobby. He prayed the boy would listen. He'd noticed the bug on his door right away. Someone had gotten into his house. Was someone still there? That possibility was why Anakin really needed Luke to listen.

He checked every room, every closet, every space that could hold someone bigger than an average three year old. He'd even checked the pantry and the fridge, just in case. No one in the showers, no one in the closets, no one hiding under the bed. He had found a few more of the little electronic bugs someone was clearly planning to use to spy on him. One under the coffee table in the bathroom, another behind one of his bedroom mirrors. Even one in the bathroom, as if he often spoke about sensitive information while taking a shit. He didn't, by the way. Although he had been talking to Leia in the bathroom just the day before... Fuck, he hoped no one was tracking anything back to Leia. Padmé was already pretty clear into enemy territory just as a rival to Palpatine, but for all anyone knew Leia was just a campaign aide. And his lover's sister. Fuck.

He crushed the bugs and left the remains in a pile on the kitchen counter. He strained to hear anything. He couldn't. But he wasn't ready to let Luke in... There was still something... A soft breeze blew across his face. He turned to look at the open window. Only open a crack, and nowhere near large enough to fit through, especially so many stories up but...

Fuck. The balcony. He hadn't checked the fucking balcony. He all but sprinted to the back door at the end of the hallway between the den and the master bedroom. It was a big space out there, and open. He should really have had something to defend himself. But he wasn't thinking about that as he threw open the doors and stepped into the darkening shadows of the sky. He closed the doors behind him, as it wouldn't do to have someone sneak around him and get into his home. Back into his home. It was cold and quiet and dark. The wind whistled. He closed his eyes, listened.

There! It was over by the gates that led to the pool no one ever used. He made a rush, blinded by rage, reaching into the crevice between the wall and the gate and pulling the man out by his lapels.

It was Governor Tarkin.

“Careful Skywalker, you're going to get yourself hurt.” The man said, pointing a gun against his stomach. He cocked it. “You're unarmed? Well no one ever accused you of being smart.”

“What the hell are you doing in my house?” He hissed at the man, pulling him further out. He noticed Tarkin's grip tighten on the gun. Was he really going to shoot him? He was a governor, had he ever actually shot someone before? Anakin didn't know. There was blood rushing through his ears, and wind blowing past him, making it hard to hear. Shouldn't someone notice a guy with a gun on a rooftop? But then again, pressed so close, probably not.

“Spying on you. Like you're spying on me.”

“I'm not spying on you. We were just at dinner the same time you were with Damask, that's not...”

“I'm not talking about dinner with Damask. You're the one watching my office, you're the leader of the Ascendancy, don't deny it.”

What? Don't deny it? What could he do except deny it? “You're the one in contact with them, you should know who they are. As in, not me?”

“You're denying it. Like I knew you would. You aren't a complete moron. But I have proof.” What proof?

“What proof?”

Tarkin moved to pull something out from a stowed away briefcase and Anakin took the opportunity as soon as his eyes were off him to make a grab for the gun. Tarkin struggled against him, so Anakin pushed him up against the closest thing he could, which happened to be the ledge of the rooftop.

“Are you going to kill me Anakin?” He was trying to pull his gun back, put it back on Anakin, but Anakin was stronger.

“You're the one trying to kill me, Tarkin! In my own home, too. Not a jury in the country would convict me if I did. But no. I'm not.” He let go of Tarkin and stepped back from the ledge. “I don't want to kill you.”

“Then I guess you'll die.” Tarkin pulled the gun around, aimed right at his heart and shot him.

Unfortunately for Tarkin, and very fortunately for Anakin, Tarkin had never actually shot a gun before. Which Anakin may have been counting on. So Tarkin's bullet lodged high in Anakin's shoulder, which, while incredibly painful, was likely not going to prove fatal. It seemed Tarkin hadn't expected the blowback from the gun, which had shot his aim way off. It also knocked him off balance. At the edge of the roof. Anakin could push him, make it easier. He didn't. But he didn't help him, pull him back either. Just watched as he fell back, swayed as if caught in one horrible, sick, terrible moment in time, and disappeared over the edge of the roof with a silent scream.

Anakin winced, holding his shoulder. That could have gone better. He hid Tarkin's briefcase on the other side of the gate, in the niche crevice. He'd look through it later, if the police didn't find it. He figured they would probably be coming at this point. He scowled at the thought. He'd had run-ins and close calls before, but this was his home. Things like this didn't happen in his home. And Tarkin was the fucking Governor. Things like this didn't happen to the Governor.

He opened the balcony doors and winced again. He didn't want Luke to see him like this. Oh, Luke... Was he still even there? What would he do? Oh, he was bleeding, quite a bit. He pulled a bit of linen from the closet and wrapped it around his shoulder, tying it off tightly. It would do as a bandage. The adrenaline pumping through him was making it hard to think. It hurt so much. It was so sore. Was there something he was forgetting? Oh, Luke! Where was Luke? He was safe?

Anakin had collapsed in the hallway. He should make it to the door. He should check on Luke. It hurt so much. There was so much blood. Tarkin was dead? Tarkin had to be dead. He hadn't waited to watch, but he couldn't have survived. Would they think Anakin killed him? Was he going to go down? Would he be the new Savage Oppress? Now after everything? After he had Luke? Oh, Luke! He needed to see Luke...

He barely noticed when the emergency workers entered his house. Just that they didn't have Luke.

*

“Anakin?” He blinked. It was bright. “How are you feeling Anakin?” It was Luke! Perfect, precious Luke, sitting beside him on a chair, while he was laying in bed. Not his bed. A hospital bed. He'd been shot. By Tarkin.

“I... I got shot?”

“Yeah, you got shot. But you're okay now. Right?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” He was still a little confused. It was a spotty memory, or it just didn't make much sense. Why was Tarkin trying to kill him? Why had he broken into his house. “Did the police say anything?”

“They found security footage from the lobby of Tarkin breaking into your house. And they know that he was bugging your apartment. And obviously that he shot you. They want to talk to you but--”

“That's enough out of you, young man.” Lieutenant Kenobi. He stood in the doorway to the hospital room, which Anakin noted was a small private room. Whether due to his wealth and prominence or just because Kenobi was hoping for a private confession he didn't much care. The air outside was bright... Wait, why was it bright?

“Have I been out all night?”

Luke nodded. “Just the one night though.” As if that made it any better. “So its kind of just like sleeping?”

“Just like sleeping.” Lieutenant Kenobi agreed, entering the room cautiously. “Except for the surgery, and the fact that its nearly two in the afternoon.”

Anakin grumbled. “Obi-Wan.”

“Are you ready to talk?”

“Well, I guess more ready than when I was asleep.” Anakin quipped bitterly. “Luke you wouldn't mind grabbing us something to eat, right? There's gotta be some kind of fast food place around here somewhere, right?”

“Yeah,” Luke nodded, he had a smile, but it turned somewhat nervous as he looked at Obi-Wan. Lieutenant Ben Kenobi. “Are you going to be--”

“I'll be fine Luke.”

Luke frowned, waiting just a second longer before leaving. When he did, Obi-Wan locked the door.

“What happened, Anakin?”

Anakin shrugged. “Got home, my place was bugged, searched the place, found Tarkin on the balcony. He...” He had said something strange. “He accused me of leading something called the Ascendancy.” He saw a flash of something like recognition in Obi-Wan's eyes. “Do you know what that is?” He couldn't stop himself from asking.

“No.” Obi-Wan said sadly. Lying. “Do you?”

“I've heard its an offshoot of the Crimson Empire.” Anakin shrugged, but it hurt like hell and he resolved not to do it again if he could help it. “Not that I'd know anything about that.”

“Not that you'd know anything about that...” Obi-Wan agreed, dryly. Of course he knew, but he couldn't prove, and that meant it wasn't true. “So was he right? Are you leading the Ascendancy?”

“Obi-Wan, really? I didn't even know it was a thing until yester-- two days ago.” Damn he couldn't believe he'd been out all night.

“Well there's no reason I shouldn't believe you...” He drifted off, somewhat doubtful. Anakin hated it when Obi-Wan didn't believe him. Or at least he used to hate it. He was more used to lying now. But he wasn't lying so...

“I'm not lying.”

“Alright.” Obi-Wan wrote something down on his notepad. “What happened next?”

“With Tarkin?” Obi-Wan nodded. “He pulled a gun on me, when he took his eyes off, I grabbed the gun. I pushed him to the edge of the roof. Then he shot me and he fell.”

“He fell?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan frowned at him for a long minute before writing in his notebook again. “You know its your property and if he did have a gun on you, you wouldn't be remiss for--”

“He fell, Obi-Wan. He couldn't take the blowback from the gun. He's a politician not a gangster... Or a cop.” Obi-Wan bristled a bit at that. “Maybe I could have pulled him to safety, and I didn't. I also could have pushed him. But I didn't.” He said evenly, looking right into his old friend's eyes, as if daring him to say he was lying.

“The press is having a field day with this, Anakin. The Governor is dead, from falling off a roof—your roof might I add. Nobody knows exactly what happened.”

“Well I do. And I just told you, so now you do too.”

“Your story seems to have some holes in it.”

“Where?”

“Why did the Governor think you were the leader of the Ascendancy?” 

"I don't know. I don't even know the Ascendancy." 

“Why would he pull a gun on you when he clearly didn't know how to use it, and we both know you'd be more dangerous than he would.” 

"Politicians aren't always known for intelligence." Anakin pointed out, which Obi-Wan could not refute. "And Tarkin was pissed. I don't know. Whatever the Ascendancy was up to, he didn't like it..."

“Why would he take his eyes off you when he had a gun pointed at you?” 

Anakin was silent for a moment. He really didn't want the police to find Tarkin's briefcase, if they hadn't already, before he had a chance to look through it. Especially if there was false evidence of him being the leader of the Ascendancy in there. 

“I asked him for proof. I think he was looking for something.” Might as well go with the tried and true method of telling most of the truth.

“Proof? Did he have proof?”

Anakin shrugged and-- God he had said he wasn't going to do that again, fuck. “I don't know. I'd assume not, because I have nothing to do with any Ascendancy, but who knows what he could have cooked up. Or that someone else could have cooked up and fed him...”

“I still find it hard to believe he just fell.”

“I'm the one who got shot.” Obi-Wan didn't seem to have much to say to that.

“Your home is an active crime scene now. And we are searching for more of those bugs Tarkin apparently planted on you. We'll turn up any proof Tarkin may or may not have had. We'll turn up everything there is. Evidence never lies.”

Anakin scoffed. “Evidence lies all the damn time. Just like everything and everyone else.”

Obi-Wan looked at him, something that might have been sadness in his eyes, with just a hint of guilt and regret. “I hope you get better, Anakin. I really do.” Hoped he'd get better, he'd already mostly healed it wasn't as if... But Obi-Wan wasn't talking about that was he?

He thought about not saying anything, but he couldn't. “I'll see you later, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan just smiled at him, then he opened the door, and left.

*

“So I figured you'd like a burger, because who doesn't like burgers? And of course onion rings and Coke, I remember! But then again maybe you don't want a burger--”

“I'm fine with burgers, Luke.” Anakin said, amused, but also comforting. Luke was a bit of a nervous wreck and Anakin couldn't exactly blame him. His lover had just been shot as he waited in the lobby outside his house. And the man who'd shot him was dead, in one of the more gruesome ways imaginable. Hopefully Luke hadn't had to see that. Hell, Anakin hadn't even seen it and he was already... “Thank you, Luke.”

Luke smiled, sighing with relief, and taking his seat next to Anakin's hospital bed. Anakin decided pretty quick it was easier to eat onion rings with one hand than it was to eat a burger like that. Not that he didn't power through it anyway. He did like burgers. “So... Did the police say anything bad, or?”

“No. I don't know.” Anakin sighed. “I might not be able to go home soon, though. Its an 'active crime scene' apparently.”

“Yeah. You can stay with me and Leia if you need to. There's not a lot of room, but we like you so...”

“Thanks Luke,” He managed a small smile at the younger man. “I didn't kill Tarkin, you know.”

“He shot you.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?” Anakin sighed. This again.

“He fell off the roof. Blowback from the gun.”

Luke's eyes were wide, “Is it really that powerful? It can really knock someone off their feet?”

“Depends. On the person. On the gun. On how precariously balanced they are on the ledge of a roof at least twenty stories high.” Okay that was a rough attempt at humor. A man was dead. Not that he was much a stranger to that, but Luke... Well Luke wasn't Anakin, that was for sure. “Maybe I can teach you how to shoot, yeah? When my shoulder has healed.”

Luke nodded. “Sure. I'd like that.” Growing up in the city, he'd likely not had much of a chance to try, but Anakin felt Luke might actually have a knack for it. Gangster's intuition.

“Maybe I'll be able to stay with my Mom a while...” Anakin mused. “Not that your offer isn't tempting, but I'm not sure Leia would appreciate it much.”

Luke rolled his eyes—rolled his eyes! At him! “Yeah, I know. You can't keep your hands off me.”

“Au contraire, my boy. I think you will find it is you who cannot keep your hands off of me.”

“Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night.”

This was nice. It was fun. Almost enough to make him wish he got shot more often. Of course, realizing they could be home in the den watching Netflix instead of in a sterile hospital room eating fast food burgers and onion rings doing the same damn thing quashed that notion pretty quick. “Do I have my phone, Luke?”

“I've got all your personal effects.” He pulled out a tote bag from under the bed. “Change of clothes, toiletries, laptop. Magazines if you get bored.” Did he even own magazines? “I tried to grab as much as they would let me. But they're really going over everything there.”

Of course they were, they would of course. Anything they could find in the course of their investigation that could end up incriminating him for some other more serious crime. He didn't want to look at his phone. He didn't know what would be worse, if Palpatine had contacted, or tried to contact, him, or if he hadn't. There wasn't much he could do about it either way. Was he still required to be in town? Should he hightail it out of there the first chance he got, like he had told Maul to do? Or would that be even more suspicious?

“Hey, Anakin. You're freaking out aren't you?”

“No! ...Yeah, a bit.” He sighed. “This... I didn't want this to happen.”

Luke tried to hold back a snort of laughter. “Yeah, I can't imagine most people want the Governor of their state to break into their house and shoot them.”

“That's not what I... Well that's not exactly what I meant, but...”

“Yeah, I get it.”

He sat with Luke in silence for a moment. Wherever he would go from here, it would be with him.

“Alright, let me see my phone.”

*

No new messages.


	9. Leia - Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia attends a meeting with her campaign council to talk about the surprising death of Governor Tarkin. A familiar face comes in to ~~info-dump~~ tell them what he knows about the Crimson Empire and the Ascendancy. Meanwhile, Anakin gets a visitor in the hospital who is very eager to see him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I maybe lied a little bit last time (not really) because only the first half of the chapter turned out to be Leia. But there is a bit of a new POV at the end too! I don't know if its going to be one that comes up again, but we shall see.
> 
> More explicit talk of the loss of a child/miscarriage/stillbirth in this one.

“What do you know about the Ascendancy?” Leia asked, twisting her hair, worriedly. She'd heard from her brother that Anakin had been shot before it was all over the news the next day. Padmé had called her and a few of their other 'allies' in to try and figure it out. Leia didn't dare mention her own personal connection to the case. Padmé didn't need to know about Luke, didn't need to know her brother was sleeping with the man Leia would put a lot of money on to bet was her ex. It didn't seem like prudent information at the time.

“I haven't heard anything else about it.” Councilwoman turned Senate Candidate Naberrie responded.

“Whatever happened with Tarkin, happened at Skywalker's place. Whether he killed him or Tarkin attacked him, or it was suicide... Skywalker would be the one to know.” Sabé pointed out. “He's a contact for us, right?” Leia wondered if she knew it was her who did most of the contacting with Anakin Skywalker. Even more than Padmé knew. It made her feel bad that she was keeping things from her boss. But this was a family matter, and Padmé wasn't family.

“I don't think we should try contacting Anakin just yet.” Padmé said slowly, “We don't know exactly what happened, and we wouldn't want to impede the police investigation.”

Leia said nothing. She did have information from Luke, but last she'd heard, Anakin was recovering from surgery in the hospital, so not contacting him was probably the best course of action regardless.

“Senator Clovis is postponing his endorsement of our campaign.” Padmé continued. More great news. “Under the circumstances, I can't exactly blame him.” Clovis would have gotten 'pushback' from Palpatine's camp at the best of times, but this was far from the best of times. Besides, any endorsement would be overshadowed and ignored in the wake of what had just happened.

“Have we heard anything from Lieutenant Governor Pryce?” asked Panaka, an older man who had served Palpatine in the previous election. Why Padmé was so quick to trust him, Leia didn't know. She certainly wouldn't have.

“She should be making a statement tonight. Hopefully we'll learn more then.” Aayla answered. She was older than Leia, but younger than Padmé. Ahsoka knew her from school, though, and she'd had good things to say. Leia trusted Ahsoka's judgment in most things. She was usually right. She wondered how her and Sabine were doing, if they had managed to find Ezra yet. She hadn't heard from them, not since Sabine had texted her about a cool gas station rest stop they'd visited somewhere in the desert. Nothing important.

“Hopefully we'll learn more before then.” Padmé sighed. “We need to get ahead of this... We need--”

She was cut off by a knock at the office door. Cautiously, she got up to check who it was, before opening the door to the man. He was a cop, that much was certain, still in uniform. Why there was a cop in Padmé's campaign meeting, she wasn't sure. Maybe because their opponent controlled a criminal enterprise? It wasn't like they did anything about it anyway. They didn't listen and they didn't care. But Padmé welcomed him in, happily.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Councilwoman Naberrie.” He responded politely, with a slight incline of his head. Who did that nowadays? “Members of the campaign council.” He seemed amused by all this. Who the hell was this guy. “I just got back from the hospital, where you will be pleased to hear Anakin Skywalker is making a full recovery.” Why would they be pleased to hear that? Well, she was pleased to hear that. And she supposed Padmé might be too. Still, generally, was it really good news?

“What did he say about Governor Tarkin?” The councilwoman asked, leading the officer, Obi-Wan, to sit next to her at the table. Okay, so clearly he was in this now.

“Now, Councilwoman, you know I can't tell you that.” He scolded lightly. “Certainly I wouldn't tell you that the Governor broke into Skywalker's house to spy on him. That would be far too bold of me.”

“Why would Tarkin be spying on Skywalker? Isn't he, wasn't he, generally on good terms with... That side of the city?” Sabé asked. She was ruthless in her pursuit of the truth, Leia had noted. And she'd been friends with Padmé for years.

“It's all to do with this... Ascendancy” Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head. “Anakin said Tarkin accused him of being in charge. I don't know about that. No offense to Anakin, but it's a bit... above his paygrade.” What did this guy know about Anakin?

“Do you know anything about the Ascendancy?” Leia asked again.

“Yes.” Obi-Wan answered. “Not everything, but some. I've worked with Captain Jinn and Captain Vos,” Aayla perked up at the mention of her foster father, “on these cases. There's a lot of information that doesn't make it past the investigation stage. For a lot of reasons. Most... aren't so good. But from what we know of the Crimson Empire, it is organized under 'Sidious', I don't need to tell you who that is," It was Palpatine. "And it is supported by five pillars. 

“From the founding these five pillars were Darth Sidious himself, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Darth Plagueis, and Darth Tyranus. With Sidious at the forefront. Some things have changed, obviously. The identities of Darth Vader and Darth Maul are fairly known, if not proven.” Especially when 'Darth Maul' just went around calling himself Maul like that was his name. Was that his name? Leia didn't know. And Anakin... “The others aren't as prominent now, despite their identities still being hidden, and their place in the hierarchy has been taken over. The five pillars as we have identified them now are Vader, Maul, Grievous, The Nightsister, and the Grand Admiral. Though Maul will likely be replaced soon, if he hasn't been already, and Anakin...”

He didn't know what was going to happen to Anakin. Leia could tell from his voice.

“This thing with Tarkin threw us all for a loop, except, I expect, for the Ascendancy. Likely, one of the remaining newer recruits.” Grievous, Nightsister, Grand Admiral. Whoever they were. “Unfortunately, being newer, we don't have that much information on them.”

Padmé frowned, taking the information in, along with her campaign council. This was way out of the realm of politics. “What does Anakin know?”

“According to him? Not much.”

“Do you believe him?”

“I don't know. He's not the same person he used to be. I don't know him anymore.” Obi-Wan sighed and Padmé's lips pursed into a frown. So this Obi-Wan had known Anakin before he'd become a 'Pillar' of the Crimson Empire? Same with Padmé. They probably went way back.

“I don't know about that.” Leia interjected. She didn't really know what she was saying. She should be the last person to speak up for Anakin Skywalker. “I think he could help us. More importantly, I think he could help you. You and your Captains trying to piece this all together. If you're serious about this, that is.”

Obi-Wan frowned at her. “And why would you say that young...?”

“Leia. Leia Organa.” Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. In recognition? Did he know her family?

“Leia Organa...” He repeated softly. “Why would you think Anakin Skywalker would be able, and willing, to help us?”

“He's been helping us at the campaign. Everything he's told us has been true. You can check my notes if you don't believe me.” She gestured to the notebook slightly peaking out from the oversized purse she'd gotten Anakin to buy for her the day before. “And someone is targeting him. I'm sure he'd be happy to help figure out who it is.”

Obi-Wan seemed to mull it over. “Padmé?” 

Padmé was silent for a moment, but then she nodded. “Whatever it takes. This could be the end of the Crimson Empire. We cannot be complacent here.”

“Then I will take that under advisement.”

*

The rest of the meeting was mostly conjecture and wild accusations and theories. No one else really knew what they were talking about, but at least having ideas was better than having no ideas. She'd texted Luke a few times during breaks, to check up on how he was doing. Apparently he was still in the hospital with Anakin. He didn't know when Anakin would be released, and he didn't know where they were going to go once he was but they 'might be staying at their place'. Which Leia didn't exactly mind, but it would get annoying quickly. She hoped if they did end up at their place, the police would finish their investigation quickly.

She also texted Sabine to inquire about Ezra. Sabine texted back a few hours later saying they had found him, and they were staying at a hotel in Phoenix. She breathed a sigh of relief at that. She'd worried.

They stayed at the campaign offices until the scheduled time for Arihnda Pryce to address the state on the death of her boss, Governor Tarkin. Leia supposed she'd be sworn in as Governor soon enough. She had a strange inkling in the bottom of her chest. What if...? But she sat in silence with the rest of the crew as they watched the address.

It was fairly standard for the most part. Proper regrets and sadness, faith in law enforcement, we'll get to the bottom of this, suicide prevention hotline, I will do my best to take up the mantle of my predecessor. To the untrained eye, it would look like she knew nothing more than anyone else in the state about the Governor's death. But Leia noticed.

“She didn't mention Anakin. Not once.” It made sense for her not to mention gang activity, as to not freak out the people, but she didn't exactly quell anything either. “She wants it to be ruled a suicide. But she doesn't want it to be seen as a suicide. At least not by _everyone_.” Was Pryce in on it somehow? “Anakin was set up, but not for the police. For the Empire.”

“And why do you think that?” Padmé asked, her gaze was questioning but filled with a quiet passion. She believed her.

“For the same reason Maul and Savage Opress were. To fracture the Crimson Empire.”

*

Luke was alone in the quiet hospital room, apart from Anakin, who was sleeping lightly. He'd need time to regain his strength, the nurse had said, but he sure spent a lot of that time sleeping. He'd only been awake for a few hours before falling back to sleep. Not that Luke could say he didn't have anything to do with it, stroking his hand through Anakin's hair as though he were a child. But then he heard a commotion coming from outside.

“We can't let anyone in right now.” He heard the muffled voice of the nurse. “The police said no one else.” Luke swallowed. They hadn't wanted him in here either, but he was already a witness. Already knew what had happened, and had already given a statement. And he was not going to let Anakin wake up alone in a hospital room. 

“Hmm what's that?” Anakin muttered sleepily, not opening his eyes.

“Nothing. I'll check it out.” Who would be trying to come see Anakin? His blood froze as he thought about it. It could be someone coming to kill him. An assassin, or Palpatine himself. Anakin had gone pale when he'd been given his phone. He'd told Luke not to worry, and Luke hadn't even justified that with a response.

The sounds seemed to be moving further down the hall at least, but he went out to look anyway.

It was in the waiting room he saw her, an older woman, frail. Brown hair almost all turned to grey. She had tears in her eyes. The doctor had his hand wrapped around one of her small arms and had presumably marched her out of the hallway. Pulled her.

“Hey, let go of her.” He said before he could stop himself. He came up short next to the other man, but he should damn well know better. This woman was clearly not an assassin.

“I just want to see my son. I need to see my son.”

“She has no proof.” The doctor explained to him, as if that made it any better. People were staring. “Do you have proof _Anakin Skywalker_ is your son?”

The woman shook her head, her tears falling. “I came as soon as I heard. I didn't waste time grabbing my purse. I don't have anything I just...”

“She's telling the truth.” Luke said. “I know Anakin, I came in with him, remember? He asked for me?” The doubt in the doctor's eyes slowly changed to grudging acceptance. “I know her. This is Shmi Skywalker.” Boy he hoped the woman was Shmi Skywalker. The doctor let her go. The nurse at least apologized. 

“Thank you.” She said, and as soon as they were down the hall and out of earshot, “You're Luke aren't you?” Luke's heart skipped.

“Yeah, I'm Luke.”

“Anakin told me he wanted me to meet you. I wish it had been under better circumstances than these.” Luke had to agree. 

When they entered the room, Anakin was blinking dazedly. “Mom? Is that you?”

“Oh Ani...” She moved forward to embrace him, the best she could. Anakin tried to return the embrace, but he couldn't help wincing as he moved his shoulder again. “What happened to you, Ani?”

“I got shot.” He replied simply, moving up on the bed. Shmi noticed Luke's chair by the bed, and moved to the far end of the room to pull up a second chair on Anakin's other side. Luke breathed out and went back to his seat. She really was like Anakin said, considerate and kind, and already accepting him. He loved her already. 

“Yes. I heard that.” She looked sadly down at her son. “And this is Luke?” Anakin nodded, looking over at him with a smile. “Thank you for taking care of my son, Luke.”

“Its my pleasure. I just wish I'd done a better job...”

“I'm sure you're doing great.” She turned back to Anakin. “Do you know when they'll be letting you out?”

“Well. No organ damage. But it sure hurts. They want to keep me here another night. To watch for bleeding.” And possibly to make an arrest easier if needed. Luke sure hoped it wouldn't be needed. It wouldn't be fair, for him to finally be ready to give up that life, only to be taken down by something that wasn't even his fault. “My place is an active crime scene now though.”

Shmi steadied a stern look at her son. “You'll be coming home with me, and there will be no buts about it.”

“Mom...”

“No exasperated 'mom's either.” She scolded. “You'll be welcome to join us too, Luke.” She frowned. “You don't have one of those bosses who is going to try to make you come into work after a traumatic even like this do you?”

“Owen's his boss, Mom.” Anakin said, dryly. Shmi smiled even more at him than he thought was possible.

“Oh, you're _that_ Luke. Well then, you're basically family already, isn't that right, Ani?”

Anakin grunted a short agreement. Shmi rubbed his head affectionately.

“So, Luke, tell me about yourself.”

*

Shmi was so easy to talk to, Luke had already spilled out most of his life story, even some things Anakin hadn't heard yet. Which he very helpfully pointed out in a partially offended whine whenever something of the sort came up, much to his and Shmi's shared amusement. And of course Shmi had been a treasure trove of stories about herself and Anakin. Especially Anakin when he was young. Finally, Luke thought triumphantly, he'd met Anakin's Leia.

“Before we go home... To my Mom's house, that is. There's something I need to tell you.” Anakin said to Luke, while Shmi was off on a shopping run for them, to bring back blankets and cocoa for the night.

“What is it?”

“It's... When Padmé left me.” Huh, something else about Padmé? What else was there to know. “She was pregnant. 36 weeks. After our last argument, she stormed out on me for good. And I only heard about it later...”

“Oh, Anakin...” Padmé didn't have a child. He knew that much.

“She went into early labour. Brought on by stress no doubt... The baby didn't make it.”

“I'm so sorry, Anakin.”

“I still have... I still have everything I'd put together for the nursery. Packed away now. At my Mom's house. It's... It's still...” Anakin didn't seem to be bothering to hold back his tears in front of Luke. “It still hurts. I was so happy. That was my baby.”

“I... I can't imagine.”

“I hope you never do, it's... “ He let out a humourless laugh. “It sucks. It just fucking sucks.”

Luke could assume that much. But he didn't really know what else to say. He dropped a kiss on Anakin's temple, putting an arm around his shoulders and resting his other hand on Anakin's forearm, near his own hand. “Anakin...” His heart ached for the man, it really did.

“I just thought you ought to know. Before... Before you _asked_. Before you _saw_...”

“You can show me if you want. Only if you want. I don't want to bring up bad memories.”

“The memories are always there, especially at my Mom's place... You aren't... It is a part of me, and it isn't all bad memories.” He smiled, a sad broken smile. “I was a father, if only for a little while.”

Luke said nothing, just bent his head to Anakin's shoulder, the one that hadn't been shot, to hold him closer.

“I'll show you. When we get there. I'll show you, Luke.”

*

That's how Shmi found them a few minutes later, asleep. She wrapped a blanket around Luke. He was a sweet boy. Her son was lucky to have him. She'd spoken to the police officer outside the room. She was happy she wouldn't have to fight him for her son, even though she definitely would have done so. They weren't going to arrest him, at least not at this point. She'd be able to get him home and then...

And then it would be her in the hospital bed soon enough. And Anakin wouldn't get to bring her home. At least she got to see him, finally moving away from all his misery. It was about time. She hoped it would last. She took her seat beside him, and handed Luke his cocoa when he stirred awake noticing her presence. They sat in silence for a time, but it was a comfortable silence. This boy loved her son, and she couldn't blame him. When Anakin had told her he was seeing a boy half his age, she'd been wary. What on earth could he have been thinking? But as soon as she met Luke, she got it. And nothing of their interactions so far had swayed her from that belief.

“As a mother,” she said softly, mindful to not wake Anakin, “I worry. Especially with a son so...” She trailed off, trusting Luke could fill in the blank, he seemed to understand her just fine. “I'm glad he was able to find you.”

Luke smiled up at her. Yes, that was certainly a smile her Ani would fall in love with. “Me too.”

And for the first time in a long time, she felt that maybe, her boy would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Side Me: Don't leave the readers on a cliffhanger where someone gets shot!
> 
> Dark Side Me: Okay but don't mention Shmi in the Chapter Summary, to make people worry about Anakin's visitor.
> 
> Also it hurt me so much to write 'Padme wasn't family'. Oh no my girl...


	10. Anakin at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets released from the hospital and gets to go home with his Mother, though he's still recovering from his injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sadness coming from the loss of a child.
> 
> Also more info-dump on the Crimson Empire.
> 
> And Caretaker!Luke.

They'd made it out pretty fair all things considered. Like the doctors had said he'd only needed to stay one more night and then he'd be released into his mother's-and Luke's-care.

He'd been given a laundry list of things not to do. Don't put stress on your arm, don't exert yourself, try not to move your shoulder, don't have a shower, and definitely don't let your shoulder touch the water in the bath. Don't go to work, which was fine by Anakin, he definitely didn't want to go in to work at this point. No strenuous physical activity. He'd scoffed at that one, but he had been ushered out before he could protest.

“If you don't have your license on you,” He said to Shmi as they reached her car in the parking garage. “I should be the one to drive.”

“Ani, the doctor just said not to drive.”

“Yeah, _Ani_ ” Luke agreed and Anakin glared at him halfheartedly. “If anything I should be the one to drive.”

“That's not happening.” He replied.

“Why not? I told you I can drive and I have my license, see?” He did in fact have a license. And a point. Anakin grumbled about it and crossed his arms over his chest. Fuck, even that hurt? How was he supposed to mope like this?

“Mom?” He asked, knowing she wouldn't back him up, but still.

“Well, he's got to be a better driver than you. You drive too fast, Ani.”

“Because I'm a _good_ driver.” But his point went unheard. “Luke likes my driving you know.”

“I'm sure he does.” his mother replied. “Now Luke, if I give you my keys, you'd better not go over the speed limit like my Ani.”

“I won't, I promise.”

*

Luke had been true to his word. And though Anakin may not have wanted to admit it the kid was alright driving, even in the city. Though it did make his resolve grow to get the kid a car of his own. Something to show him just how important he was to Anakin. No hand-me-down Mercedes was going to do that. Maybe...

He felt a bit like a kid again, sitting in the back seat of his Mom's old Corolla. It brought back memories he thought he'd long forgotten. And with Shmi telling Luke stories from his so-called glory days... It was a lot, but it wasn't unwelcome.

But he also couldn't help the dread he felt when he thought about what Palpatine and his crew were doing, planning on doing, to him or to his family. Had Palpatine learned about Maul? Had he set Tarkin up? Or was it the screw up with Tarkin that had caused the man to... The not knowing was the worst part. And since he wouldn't be going into work, was already leaving town, he would remain unconnected. Which was what he wanted but... Not if he'd be putting Luke and his mother in danger.

What the hell was up with the Ascendancy? It wasn't him and it sure wasn't Maul. He wasn't smart enough for this, and if he was the mastermind behind it he wouldn't have publicly gone against Sidious and almost been killed by Anakin. So who was left? Dooku? Unlikely. What would he have to gain from opposing Palpatine? A stable criminal enterprise ensured Dooku kept his pockets lined and his own offices in order. Damask? He'd been the one out with Tarkin after all, and he'd been recording him for some reason. And Palpatine had enough reason to distrust him that he'd sent Anakin to spy on him. Then again what did an 80 year old banker have to gain from turning against his own partner? Especially since he already had everything he could possibly want with all the wealth he'd amassed over the years.

There was Ventress, and her 'Nightsisters' and 'Nightbrothers'. She'd been close to Talzin who had been close to Savage. They'd been independent before Maul had managed to bring them into the fold, and Ventress herself had proven more than capable of taking on the duties of a leader. Her once rival Grievous was more of a warrior than a great thinker, but he had a sound tactical mind. He was military, like no other leader. And if his Confederation thought they could move against the Empire, then Grievous would be the type to do it. Thrawn was an odd sort. He was one of the greatest tactical thinkers Anakin had ever met, which one would assume made him a great fit for politics, but Thrawn's grasp on politics was terrible. He'd likely have been ousted long ago if he didn't demand such respect from those who served under him. They loved him, the Chimaeras. If there was any group to keep an uprising absolutely secret from any other sect it would be them.

Anakin sighed. Whatever, or whoever, had been the catalyst, the fractures were there now. Infighting was inevitable, if it hadn't already begun the second Tarkin hit the ground. 

“Anakin? You alright?” Oh, they were home. Huh, great conversation he must have been on the ride, but neither of his companions seemed too put out by it. He was recovering, he supposed. It was natural for him to be quiet.

“Yeah. Just thinking.”

“Worrying more like it.” His mother pointed out. Yeah, she knew him pretty well. “If anyone's going to come after you, they're going to have to come through me.”

Anakin let himself smile, thinking back to the time when he was just a child, and his mom was enough to destroy any threat. Maybe she still was. Luke moved to help him out of the car without putting too much strain on his injury. “I know that, Mom. That's what I'm worried about.”

*

Anakin's bedroom was much like he remembered it from when he'd lived there with Padmé, awaiting the birth of their child. His would-be nursery was next door. Still painted in yellow, not quite empty, but sterile, lonely, everything long since packed away.

“I got everything in yellow. I didn't want to know if it was going to be a girl or a boy. I wanted it to be a surprise.” It was a hard thing to talk about, a hard thing to let Luke into the nursery that should have housed his child. He sat in the chair at the desk, the only thing other than the dusty shelves that hadn't been packed away. More because there wasn't any reason to than because it was ever used. “That box there. Bring it here. Open it.” Luke did as Anakin asked, placing the box at his feet and kneeling down to open it.

Luke pulled out a small yellow bear. “Its name is Sunshine, or at least that's what the tag said. It was supposed to be nice and soft for the baby. I used to sing that song, you know? 'You are my sunshine'? I've heard babies can hear music in the womb. I don't know if its true. I hope its true.”

“Its a lovely bear, and a lovely song. I'm sure... I'm sure your baby would have loved it.”

Anakin smiled sadly. “There's these press on stickers, they're supposed to go on the wall.” He said as Luke pulled them out. “A lot of them were 'baby girl' or 'baby boy' so I just got both and figured I'd put up whichever was appropriate when the time came.” He swallowed past a lump in his throat but the tears came anyway. “Obviously they never made it up.”

There was a crib, disassembled and put away in the closet, white with coloured dots. It had been plain wood when they'd bought it, but he and Padmé had painted in together. He smiled remembering it. They had been so happy then. He didn't have any use for a crib now, but he didn't want to give it away or sell it and Shmi had never asked him to. He had three complete sheet sets when he'd been waiting, one in yellow, one in blue, and one in pink. He'd kept the one in yellow. It matched the room at least. And who needed extra sheets when they didn't...

“What's this?” Luke asked, pulling something out of the box.

“Letters. I wrote them for the baby, during the pregnancy. And... for a while after. Padmé did too, but... She took hers when she left.” He sighed. “I don't know. It's probably harder for her. She was the one who was pregnant. She was the one who was there... I was just the one who fucked up so bad... Caused enough stress to kill my own child...”

“Anakin... That's not...”

“I know it's not but...” It was, kind of. In a way. The fight had been his fault. Padmé had found out just what he'd been doing to earn all his extra money. Had found out just how deep he'd gotten. How much trouble, how much _danger_ he was putting their family in. And she had left, just like she should have... But she'd still...

Luke put the letters aside gently, still sealed in their envelopes. He didn't ask any more about them. It was hard to remember what he'd even written. The person who had written those letters... Must have been a different person than the one he was today. Luke reached a hand out to rest on his knee, comforting. Anakin covered Luke's hand with his own, smiling at him through his tears.

“I'm glad you're here, Luke. It's...” Usually a lot worse than this, whenever he came in here. “It's nice to have someone know.” Luke returned his smile and pulled out a baby blanket, haphazardly made and awkwardly stitched together. 

“I made that.” He said proudly. “It isn't good or anything, but it took a long time, and it isn't like a baby's going to care how it looks right?”

“Of course.”

Most of the rest of what was packed away were baby clothes he'd never quite been able to part with, though Padmé had taken most of them, things that had been sent to him by their friends, which again, he didn't have much. Most of their friends weren't his in particular. But he had the set of little baby shoes and booties Ahsoka had sent him, and the small collection of books from Obi-Wan. There was also a bunny to go with the bear that looked a lot more worn.

“That,” he told Luke, “Is Mr. Fluffles. He was my bunny when I was small.” The bunny was mostly purple, but it had a few patches that weren't quite the right shade. “I really wanted to... pass him down, you know? He's the first thing I ever remember getting from my own mother, so...”

Luke handled the bunny carefully, and then gently packed everything back into the box, sliding it back into the closet. “Thank you Anakin.”

“Thank you, Luke... I'm glad you're here. Really glad.”

*

Since he had lived in the house with Padmé before, his bedroom did in fact have a bed big enough for the two of them. Although Luke was a bit fretful about bothering his injured arm. 

“Are you supposed to sleep any particular way?”

“Luke. It is barely after noon.”

“I just want to be prepared.”

“Be prepared for lunch then.”

Shmi had made them fried sandwiches, cut into triangles like they were children, but as much as he didn't want to admit it, he liked being doted on by his mother like this. Especially since... He wouldn't be able to experience that anymore soon enough.

He didn't want to think any more about that.

“Hey maybe after lunch I can take you for a walk around the neighbourhood?”

“Yeah, remember how you're supposed to be resting?” Anakin pouted a little at that. He couldn't help it. He wasn't made for resting. At least not with his cuddling arm injured. “Don't pout, Anakin. Here, let me take your plate down for you.” Anakin let Luke take his plate. He hated being treated like he couldn't do anything for himself. Though the doctor had basically said before discharging him not to do anything for himself. At least for the next couple days. Couple meant two, right? Just two days? He could do that.

He couldn't do that. By the time Luke returned he was already out of bed, kneeling on the floor, going through his old books on his bookshelf. He guessed his mother never felt the need to get rid of his things either.

“Anakin.” Luke said, not sounding upset or surprised. Just disappointed. Anakin didn't know whether to be annoyed or ashamed. He settled on grudging acceptance as Luke pulled him back into his bed.

“You know, the doctor didn't say I had to stay in bed.”

“You were leaning on your arms on the floor, Anakin.”

“No, just the one arm,” but the ache that was already starting to spread through his shoulder made him realize that might not have been true.

“Your mother's going out to run some errands. She wants to know if you want anything.” Luke put Anakin's bag on the bed beside him. “And if you want a book or something, you can just ask me.”

“I don't want to have to ask you. But you could ask her to pick up some coffee? Mom's more of a tea drinker herself.” Luke left to do as he asked. He was supposed to take care of Luke, dammit. He shouldn't be acting like a whiny brat. He shouldn't be stuck relying on... Oh. Even after everything, he was still scared to rely on the younger man. At least not completely. It was, he reasoned, a big ask for him. It was also a necessary one.

“Anakin?” Luke was back. “She said she'll take a look. She said there's decaf in the meantime, if you want something now.”

Anakin wrinkled his nose. “I don't want decaf. What's even the point?” Decaf. How insulting. From his own mother, too.

“Well I'm glad to see you stayed put this time.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just... I don't know. I don't like needing you to take care of me.”

Luke smiled sweetly. Perhaps a bit too sweetly. “Its not so bad, being taken care of, you know.” He walked to the foot of the bed, his hands encircling Anakin's ankles. “You can let me take care of you.” Oh that did feel nice, Luke removing his socks, feather-light touches running down the sides of his feet. “I'm your baby boy right? I let you take care of me? So let me take care of you. That's what I'm here for.” Luke had crawled onto the bed and was running his hands up the inside of his legs towards...

“The doctor said not to engage in any strenuous physical activity.”

“You don't have to.” Luke breathed softly. “Just relax and let me take care of you, Anakin.” Luke's hands reached his belt and slowly pulled it from his pants. His thumb ran down the inseam on his thigh. Oh, and Luke wanted him to relax? Like this? Relax?

Luke leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss on his stomach, as he lifted Anakin's shirt up. Just enough to expose the skin of his abdomen. Luke took his time undoing and sliding off Anakin's pants. Which he managed to do while holding Anakin perfectly steady at the waist. His boy had talent. Luke's mouth moved from his stomach, down to the inside of his thigh, as if desperate to taste him. Without hesitating he mouthed Anakin's hardening cock through the fabric of his underpants. His breath was hot and wet and soft and Anakin tried very hard to hold back from bucking into that sweet face. But as soon as his hips lifted ever so slightly from the bed, Luke quickly grabbed the elastic line of his briefs and pulled them down his thighs. Then he put a steadying hand over his bare navel.

“Anakin. Don't move.” Luke was having too much fun with this, and Anakin was about to complain but then Luke dropped his head back down to mouth at his now-free erection and whatever he'd been about to say drew off into a wordless whine. Luke sucked up the length of him, tongue gentle and quick against his skin. And he was supposed to relax? Luke took the tip of him into his mouth and sucked, letting out a hum of appreciation. Anakin wanted to grab him, grab onto him, do something. But Luke's hand was still steady on his stomach and he'd told him to relax. Luke's hand, which had been on his thigh, moved to stroke the base of his cock as Luke moved his mouth agonizingly wonderfully along what part of him he could take without gagging.

“Oh, Luke.” Luke hummed in response, the vibration of which felt so fucking good. “Ah do that again, Luke, please?” He did, his soft hums turning into outright indecent moans as he sucked on his cock. He wanted to thrust into, pull down, grab, writhe... The fingers of his good arm twisted into the sheets of his bed. His hips moved up into Luke, ever so slightly as he came. But any movement stopped where Luke's hand held him down. It was more a psychological thing than a physical one. Luke was a good caretaker.

He clearly wasn't used to giving blowjobs though because he ended up blushing and sputtering with Anakin's cum all over his face. Anakin probably should have said something to him, but he'd been focused on being good and relaxing. 

“You did tell me not to do anything,” he pointed out, defensively.

“Yeah, yeah, no, it's fine.” Luke replied. “I just... I'm going to go get washed up before your mom comes home.” He got off the bed before tucking Anakin back into his undershorts. It wasn't like much of the mess had ended up on Anakin after all, which Anakin did feel kind of bad about. It wasn't really fair that Luke had done all the work and was now stuck with all the... reward.

But Luke didn't seem to mind too much past the embarrassment. Anakin wondered if the boy had ever given anyone a blowjob before. Not that it mattered. As long as he'd be willing to do it again. Especially since Anakin was stuck having to wait to return the favour... Huh. Maybe it wasn't just 'cleaning up' Luke was doing in the bathroom. The thought made him smile a bit. Hopefully his mom would be out just a bit longer if that were the case.

*

Luke was helping his mother prepare dinner when his phone finally buzzed. He was ready to freak out when he saw the unknown number's 'Anakin, we need to talk. It's important.' And then 'Its about Palpatine and the Crimson Empire.' And just as he was about to have a heart attack, 'Its Obi-Wan, by the way. Should have led with that.'

'Yeah, you should have led with that, you almost killed me you damn Lieutenant.' It was hard to text one-handed, but he managed it. Luke would have his head otherwise, not to mention his mother. Oh, he'd have to deal with the two of them all week a least, wouldn't he?

'Sorry.' But then, 'Are you willing to help or not?'

'What kind of help are you looking for?'

'Everything. Things are getting crazy here and I've heard from a trusted source you might be willing to help.' He didn't know what to say to that.

'Call me so I know you're actually Obi-Wan.'

The phone rang in his hand. It was Obi-Wan. “Its Obi-Wan.” He said. “Are you really interested in bringing down Palpatine?”

Anakin let out a short laugh. “Like I'd tell you even if I was. I don't trust you Obi-Wan. And you can't trust your comrades down at the police department, either.”

“I've only shared everything with people I know I can trust.”

“Such as?”

“Qui-Gon Jinn and Quinlan Vos.”

“Vos is dirty, Dumbass.” That was very mature of him, he knew. But Vos was dirty. He was definitely one of Dooku's and Anakin was pretty sure he was screwing Ventress on the side too.

“No he's not. He's... Nevermind. I didn't think you'd be much help. But I had hoped...”

“Hoped for what? That I'd changed my mind? That I wanted out?” He did want out, he wanted it desperately but... “I'm sorry Obi-Wan. I can't trust you.”

“Can you trust Padmé?” He said nothing to that. “Because I know you're helping her campaign. Supplying her with information.” Anakin made a sound as if to interject but Obi-Wan cut him off. “I am too. So you know. If you really are serious about taking down Palpatine, and I know he has no love left for you after that... incident with Governor Tarkin,” Anakin wanted to protest, but he knew Obi-Wan was right. The only thing Palpatine would be bothered with in regards to him now was possibly getting rid of him. “We have to stand together. We have to be united. You, me, Padmé... just like the old days, yeah?”

Maybe there was something to that. Palpatine had split them up, irrevocably, he had thought, and he had risen to a power they had never thought possible. If they came together, again, maybe he could almost believe a miracle could happen.

“I'll think about it, okay? It's not like I'm going to be much help right now anyway.”

“I hope I'm not making a mistake trusting you, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said finally, before ending the call.

He looked into the blackness of the now silent phone screen. “I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so obviously the most important question for this story--Which of the twins is going to get Sunshine and which is going to get Mr. Fluffles? 
> 
> There's a lot riding on this decision... It's super serious... ~~It's not really, but...~~


	11. A Fretful Week for All Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke brings Anakin around to meet his friends while Anakin is recovering, and when new information comes to light Anakin has to make a difficult decision. Leia overhears something she wasn't supposed to in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening! Oh God, it's finally happening!

Anakin was safe. Nothing had happened to him, yet, and for that Luke was grateful. He was also grateful to be able to take care of Anakin, if only for a while. And Shmi was always a delight.

Owen ended up coming over on the Tuesday, just to check up on things. It was nice to see the man again, now that things seemed to finally be slowing down. Anakin's assistant from work, a harried young man named Galen, had brought Anakin's Mercedes at his request. Anakin seemed pleased at least, to see some familiar faces from the city.

Leia had been texting him on and off about a million different things. She'd been pretty messed after the whole thing with Tarkin, and she told him there was no way he could talk her out of visiting them at Shmi's place. He didn't even bother to try, just texted her back the address and said to tell him when she was coming.

Luke had thought she would be coming Wednesday when she called him that afternoon, but it turned out Sabine and Ahsoka had finally brought Ezra back to town.

“Thank God for that,” He'd said.

“Thank Anakin and Sabine.” Anakin?

“Anakin?”

“...Shit. Yeah.”

Apparently Anakin had been feeding information to Padmé Naberrie's campaign through Leia. And he had been even before he had introduced them.

“What the hell, Anakin?” He asked, barging into their current shared room. “When were you going to tell me you knew Leia?”

“Oh. Yeah. That's... Sorry.” Luke was a bit exasperated at the both of them, but he knew it would pass. It wasn't as if it hadn't been a hell of a frantic time for everybody the past few days. Weeks? Maybe years in Anakin's case.

“Well, Leia's invited us out with her friends, if you're up for it?”

“Of course! Yeah. No problem...” Luke noticed the wince as he was moving around. The doctor said he could do small things like that, that it would be better than not doing anything, but... His shoulder was clearly still causing him pain.

“Anakin?”

“I'm fine, Luke.”

“Maybe we can invite Leia's friends over here?”

Anakin shook his head. “It'd be a bit awkward, wouldn't it? Hey come over to my boyfriend's mom's place?”

“These are extenuating circumstances, Anakin.”

“Not _that_ extenuating...”

Eventually he came to a compromise with Anakin that he had to let Luke drive, and that they wouldn't stay out longer than two hours.

“You know Luke, one of these days you're going to be the one who gets injured or sick. Then I'm going to make you stay in bed all day, and eat nothing but chicken broth, and I'll be the one taking care of you.”

“Sounds nice.”

“...It is.”

*

“Luke!” Ezra practically bounced into his arms. “I'm so glad to...” He trailed off when he noticed Anakin. “Oof, what happened to you?”

“I got shot.”

“By Governor Tarkin?”

“Yeah.”

Ezra shook his head and turned his attention back to Luke. “I always knew that guy was no good. Tarkin I mean.”

Luke nodded. He followed Ezra to the table by the bar where their friends were sitting, but beside him, he felt Anakin freeze and tense up.

“Ahsoka?”

Who knew Ahsoka knew Anakin? Who knew Anakin knew Ahsoka? It was really getting to be a small world. But Anakin seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack just seeing her there.

“Anakin. Leia said you were coming.” Anakin nodded, slowly, rhythmically, until he seemed to realize it was time to stop.

“Oh. Yeah. I... Luke is my... Luke.”

“Your Luke? Well, alright then. This is Sabine, my Sabine.” Ahsoka's tone was teasing and light, but there was a certain wariness just beneath the surface. Luke wondered what their relationship had been. Neither of them had ever mentioned it to him.

“Your Sabine? What happened to Bariss?” Anakin seemed to ease up ever so slightly as he lowered himself into the side of the circular booth the others were sitting at. Luke slid in after him, keeping his hand resting just lightly on Anakin's injured shoulder.

“Well, I think she's a terrorist now so...” Ahsoka shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world for one's ex-girlfriend to be a terrorist now. “After almost landing in prison for one of her schemes I had to call it quits.”

“A logical solution.” Sabine mused solemnly. Ezra tried to stifle a laugh beside her. “And I suppose you already know everyone else?” She asked Anakin.

“That's right.” Anakin replied. Luke rubbed small circles into the back of Anakin's arm, hoping to ease the tension. His injured muscles would hurt like hell later if he kept them like this.

“So how do you know Ahsoka?” Ezra asked. Luke shot him a glare, but Ezra seemed not to notice.

Luckily Ahsoka decided to answer for him, “Oh, Anakin and I go way back. He basically used to babysit me when I was a kid, I kinda grew up with him as a big brother.” Anakin was looking down at his hands on the table, seemingly unwilling to meet the woman's eyes. “But I guess we just... Drifted apart, you know?”

Anakin was silent and then, “Yeah. Right. Something like that.” Maybe Luke would be able to get more out of him later. For now, though, Anakin seemed to shake it off, at least superficially. “Drinks and starters on me, yeah? Luke doesn't want me staying out too long.”

“For your health.” Luke protested. “You got shot four days ago.”

“Yes and the doctor said to take a couple of days to rest. A couple is two. Monday, Tuesday. Two.”

Luke rolled his eyes at his lover, “That's not what--”

“You two are adorable, you know that?” Ezra interjected with a laugh.

“Adorable?” Leia asked, quirking an eyebrow, “You say that now but let me tell you, it's constant. Too much.” She shot a grin at Luke, to show she was just teasing him again. “No offense, but I'm glad you're staying with Anakin's Mom.”

Anakin tensed up again beside him. Wow, this was really not going to be a nice relaxing get together was it? “Anakin? What's wrong?”

“I just... Don't want anyone hearing where I am... Just in case, you know?”

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that.” Ezra said, somewhat cheerfully, before dropping his gaze with a bashful smirk. “I mean, probably? You probably don't have to worry about that but of course I wouldn't know because I have nothing to do with that. Hey, did anyone notice that there's a special on wings?”

Luke wanted to ask Ezra what he'd done, or at least what he knew, but from the look on Ezra's face he figured the other had already said too much. He didn't have to say anything, though, because Anakin piped up, in an oddly chipper tone, “I did notice the special, Ezra. Strange one wasn't it? Just a thing for the night?”

Ezra shook his head. “No, I think they were called something strange. Like from some sort of mystical creature rather than a chicken? Maybe it's some kind of theme night they're having? Or, it might have been on Friday night...”

“Maybe we should come back on Friday, then?” Anakin suggested. Luke was fucking lost, but Ezra and Anakin seemed to be following each other. He shot a look across the table to the girls. Leia looked lost in thought, Sabine looked confused, and Ahsoka just gave him a shrug.

“No,” Ezra replied. “I don't think you'll have much luck. I think the banks are closing on Friday.”

“Friday night?”

“No, well, yes. All of Friday, really.”

Anakin seemed to mull this over quietly in his mind. Luke shrugged back at Ahsoka.

“Who is closing the banks?” Leia asked, getting in on whatever the other two were talking about. Luke sent a betrayed look over to Leia.

“I'd imagine the only person who can, you know?” Ezra replied, turning to the drink menu he'd just picked up from the table.

“But why do it now?” Leia asked.

“Maybe a little fairy's been whispering in someone's ears.” Ezra said quietly. “Maybe there's more to fairytale creatures than the politicians and the businessmen think.” He paused. “That'd be a pretty fun story though right?”

“Right.” Anakin replied.

“Am I the only person who has no idea what's going on?” Luke asked.

“Nope.” Sabine replied.

“Come on, Luke, we're just having a laugh. Maybe give it a try, sometime,” Ezra ribbed slyly. “Anyway, what's everyone ordering? I'm starving.”

*

“Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Luke asked Anakin on the ride home.

“Maybe. It'll worry you, though.” Anakin pointed out, somewhat grudgingly.

“That's fine, worry me. I can worry!” Luke noticed he was rising above the speed limit, and pushed the car back down to a proper speed.

“Fine. Apparently Ezra's involved in the Ascendancy, and he's all but confirmed that it's Thrawn behind the fracturing of the Crimson Empire.” Well, that was a surprise. Who was Thrawn?

“Who is Thrawn?”

“One of the Pillars of the...” Anakin shook his head, “He's like me, he serves Palpatine. Well, not anymore, I guess.” He frowned. “Palpatine doesn't know it though. Thrawn's got his ear, he's somehow honed his manipulation skills.”

“So, what does that mean for you?” Luke should probably have felt at least a little bit bad for his singular focus when something big was going down around them.

“I don't know. If Ezra's to be believed,” Luke tried to interject here, but Anakin clarified, “that is if Ezra's belief in Thrawn is justified, then he's taken me off the chopping block. For the time being.” Luke hoped Ezra was right. How did Ezra manage to get so friendly with the strangest of people, he didn't know. But the odd relationships he built all felt somehow genuine, in one way or another. So Luke wouldn't discount it out of hand that Ezra had convinced not one, but two leaders of the Crimson Empire to listen to and trust him.

“And this thing about the banks?”

Anakin's jaw clenched. “Yes. You aren't going to like it, but...” But what? What wasn't he going to like? “I'm going to have to go in on Friday. I... I'm going to have to see Senator Palpatine.”

Luke absolutely did not like it. “You aren't doing that.”

“I have to.” He was not going to do that.

“I won't let you do that. Shmi won't let you do that. What if he kills you?”

Anakin let out a humourless laugh. “He's not going to kill _me_. It's alright, Luke. Just let me do this. Just trust me. This isn't something I want to do. But I will be safe. And hopefully soon, we'll all be safe. At least safer. Can you do that Luke? Can you trust me?”

“It isn't fair for you to ask that, Anakin...”

“I know it isn't fair. Most of what I do isn't fair. But I can do it for us. I don't want to get my hopes up and I certainly don't want to get yours up either but... This could actually be it.”

Anakin was hurt, Anakin was suffering, Anakin's life was falling apart. It hadn't really been much of a life, Luke supposed, not what he wanted, distant and full of self-loathing. Maybe his life needed to fall apart? Maybe this would be his way of breaking it himself, to put the pieces back together. Luke wished they could skip to the part where they put the pieces back together, where they built a new life for Anakin, a better way for him to be. But he knew that was just a vain hope. Anakin had to do this, not just out of necessity to eliminate his enemies, but for himself. There was something he needed to face himself, and Luke had to step back and let him do it, not matter how badly it destroyed him.

“Can you promise me that at the end of this, you'll still be here for me help build back up?”

Anakin was silent for a moment too long. “If I can be the person I was always meant to be, the person you've always known I am... Isn't that worth the risk?”

Luke didn't know if it was. “That's something you'll have to decide, Anakin.”

Anakin nodded. “I have decided.”

*

Leia came to visit them the next day, just Leia, not an entourage of their friends. She hit it off with Shmi right away, which Luke had predicted.

“You remind me of my own mother.” Leia said through bites of the sandwiches Shmi had insisted on making for them. “Which is strange because I'm pretty sure she's nothing like you.”

Shmi just smiled at her, “Being a mother is a unique experience. It isn't something I can easily explain.”

Leia nodded solemnly. “I can get that. Mother's a heck of a job, I don't know if I could ever do it.”

“I think you'd be a fine mother, Leia,” Luke added, “After all you certainly do enough mothering of me.”

“Very funny, Luke. How's your shoulder doing, Anakin?” They were sitting in Shmi's living room, the four of them, making themselves comfortable on Shmi's twin sofas. Leia was practically lounged across the loveseat, while Anakin was resting his shoulder in the padded rocking chair. Luke sat next to Shmi on the main couch, which was closest to the sandwiches, for no particular reason of course.

“Better.” It had been getting better. He had stopped wincing quite so much at least, and he managed to sleep through the night and wake up without any gasps of pain. And whatever stitching he'd had had held up, though the doctor wasn't willing to remove them yet when he'd asked. In all he seemed to be healing up alright.

Which was good, since it was only a day before he was meant to confront Palpatine.

“I'm glad to see you guys are doing well here.” Leia said. “You know, I may not have thought you were good enough for my brother,” she shrugged, “but you did manage to keep him from getting shot so I guess you're alright.”

“Leia!” Right in front of Anakin's mother? What was she saying that for?

“Lighten up, Luke, you know I'm right.”

“She is right.” Anakin agreed. Traitor.

“Well I'm glad to have all of you here,” Shmi offered plaintively, “You're all welcome here any time. I must say I enjoy the company. And I'm glad Anakin is getting involved with... well, people like you.” As opposed to people like Senator Palpatine. “I'm glad to see you like this, Ani.”

Anakin smiled, leaning back in his chair. He looked more restful, more peaceful than Luke had seen him since... Well since ever. “Yeah. Me too.” Luke's heart ached for him. He looked like a man finally at peace, but...

Was it actual peace that awaited him, or was it something else entirely? Something more akin to death. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. Couldn't someone else deal with Palpatine and leave Anakin out of it?

 _No_ he thought to himself, _it has to be Anakin. For Anakin's own sake, it must be Anakin._

Knowing he was right didn't make it any easier to accept.

*

Leia's week had been more than a little crazy. First of all, she didn't have to host Anakin Skywalker at her apartment, which was a plus. Though, she did have to admit it might have been fun. For a while. At first. Yeah, no, it was a good thing he wasn't staying with her. In such close quarters one or the other of them would be dead before the week was over, for sure. Not that she didn't like Anakin, because surprisingly, she did. She'd even worried about him when he'd been shot, but there was a difference between liking someone and living with them. Luke could live with Anakin, Leia could live with Luke. Leia and Anakin? She didn't want to find out.

Of course there had been other issues, mainly with the campaign. Everyone was still spread across the board in terms of planning, deferring only to the words of Councilwoman Naberrie herself. Which was fair enough, but they hadn't heard anything more from that Lieutenant Obi-Wan Kenobi. She wished they'd had. Anakin hadn't said anything about the man either, from what she could tell, and she wasn't going to bring him up.

Speaking of Anakin's odd relationships, she hadn't known about Ahsoka's relationship with Anakin until she mentioned him to her on the older woman's return from Phoenix. They'd ended up chatting over coffees. It really did seem like they had been close. Ahsoka said when she was younger she didn't understand why Anakin had cut contact with her so suddenly, but once she figured it out, it had been too late.

“I blame myself, you know. I can't help it. If I had been there for him...”

“You were only a kid. I'm sure you weren't the only one he turned his back on.”

“But I turned my back on him. I didn't know.”

“How could you have known?” But in the end, Ahsoka still managed to blame herself for the clusterfuck that Anakin had become. Maybe Sabine could help her with that. Maybe meeting Anakin again with them already had. Her wariness had seemed to melt away the more the two of them talked. Catching up, Leia thought, but mostly on Ahsoka's life. Anakin's life, she knew, wasn't a very pretty one, at least not in a long time. She hoped they could be friends again. It was terrible to see two people as close as brother and sister drift apart so far it was like there was a chasm between them.

Or maybe that was her own insecurities speaking. She was likely looking at giving her only brother up to a man after all. A man she didn't dislike, but still. And was Luke ever going to tell their parents about him? Leia spoke to their parents mostly, but they'd already noticed her getting cagey whenever they mentioned Luke. Like 'how is Luke doing'? Or 'I went to the diner and Owen Lars said Luke is on indefinite leave, what the hell is he talking about?' Really Luke should be the one dealing with it, they were his parents too. Whatever.

She got up and out early on Friday morning. She'd stayed out pretty late at Shmi's house, and she'd found to no one's surprise she adored Shmi, and she wanted to get started on her work. So she arrived at the campaign office before most of the other campaign workers. She was quiet as she worked, diligent. She almost wished she hadn't been.

“She's your daughter, Padmé.” The voice came from Padmé's office, which was around the corner and into the hall. It seemed someone had probably left the door open, and she could hear the voices carry to where she was working in her little cubicle.

“I don't have a daughter, Obi-Wan.” Huh. Obi-Wan was here. Finally. Took him long enough. But what exactly was he--

“Don't, Padmé. There's no one listening in on us.” That was false, and she should have let him know. But she didn't. “You can't pretend like nothing happened. It isn't good for you. You know she's yours, you named her, you chose to give her to the Organas.” Wait, what? Okay, she was definitely not saying anything.

“It wasn't so much a choice, Obi-Wan. They weren't safe. Not with Palpatine and his...”

“I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply...”

“Well, you did.” Leia could even hear the deep sigh from her boss. From her... Mother? No, this was a strange dream and she would soon wake up.

“You brought her onto your campaign, you knew, you let her contact Anakin.”

“She doesn't know. Anakin doesn't know.” Know what? Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no...

“I know.” She watched Obi-Wan leave the office, and walk past the mostly empty floor of desks and cubicles. She caught his eye. He went pale. “Leia?”

She deliberately turned from him, got up from the desk, passed by him, nearly bumping into his shoulder and strode into the Councilwoman's office.

“So. You're my mother.” She didn't know how she felt. Horrified? Maybe. Angry? Probably. Confused? Definitely. “Is that right?”

Padmé looked at her, sadly, tears in her eyes. In her hands she held a manila envelope she seemed to be putting some sort of picture or paper into. It looked old. “Leia. When did you--?”

“Answer the question.” And, oh yes, that was definitely anger.

Padmé stood up from the desk, putting the envelope down on it and pushing it towards her. “Yes. It's true.” Leia took a cautious step towards the desk, picking up the envelope. It was unmarked. “You can look inside. I--” She pulled the papers from the envelope. There were three that stood out, and a bunch of smaller letters in sealed white envelopes. The first, the one Padmé had been looking at was a picture of an ultrasound. Leia could make out the forms of two fetal figures. Her and Luke. The other two papers were birth certificates. Theirs. Hers and Luke's.

“Obi-Wan helped... With the legal side of things. He made any trace of where you came from go away for good. He made sure... no one would contact your father. Your birth father.”

Yeah, she could see why. _Leia Naberrie Skywalker_ and _Luke Naberrie Skywalker_ on the birth certificates. Cutting, taunting, piercing a hole through her very soul. She'd always told herself she didn't care, but it was a lie. She cared. “Were you ever going to tell us? Were we ever supposed to know?”

“No.” She replied without hesitation. Leia wanted to scream. Needed to scream. “I won't ask for your understanding. I won't ask for your forgiveness. I just... I did what I thought was best.” The older woman could barely finish her sentence before breaking off with a shaky breath and descending into a cascade of silent tears.

Leia didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say. Padmé Naberrie was her birth mother. She'd always imagined her birth mother would be some poor unfortunate soul, maybe a teenager who didn't know what she was doing. Not a future senator. Not a woman like this with money, and drive, and a _life_.

“You wanted to keep us from our father.”

“I wanted to keep you from his mistakes. He was already in so deep, into that underground criminal empire.” She shook her head. “And Palpatine would have done anything to keep him in line. Do you think he's above using children for that sort of thing? I'd already seen what he could do, what he had done. Killing you was the least he could do, and...” She stopped a moment. “Without you he couldn't control Anakin. Not all the way. You and your brother stood a greater chance without him, and... He stood a greater chance without you.”

Leia scoffed, she couldn't help herself. “You're wrong. The only reason he's even close to okay now is because of Luke.” And oh God, Luke. Anakin was their father. Anakin was Luke's father. What... How was she supposed to tell him that? How was she going to...? She looked down at the manila envelope. The birth certificates, the ultrasound, the letters, presumably from Padmé... “I'm taking this.”

Padmé looked like she might have protested, but she didn't. “Anakin knows Luke? I didn't know Anakin knew Luke.”

“Yeah he...” What the hell was she supposed to say? “He more than knows Luke. Unless you mean in the biblical sense because yeah, he certainly 'knows' Luke. So thanks for that. Since we didn't know he was our _Father_.” She knew she was angry and she knew it probably wasn't fair. People got adopted all the time without managing to screw their birth parents. It wasn't Padmé's fault, not really. But she had to blame someone and if anyone was to blame then...

“Anakin and Luke are lovers? I... I didn't...” Padmé looked confused. Leia couldn't really blame her but...

“Why would you? You don't know Luke. You barely know me. I...” Leia shook her head. “I should go. I...” She waved the envelope in the air, just a little bit. “Is this all there is, or is there more?”

“That's everything. It's everything I have at least.” Why did she have to look so damn small and sad, this was her fault _not really_ she shouldn't have any right to... “I'm sorry. I know I... I couldn't have known. I wish I'd known.”

“What would you have done?” The older woman didn't seem to have a response for that. “You know I'm going to have to tell my brother and...” The thought struck her, “What about Anakin? He has to know about us, right? He had to have known you were pregnant, right?”

“He did.”

“Then what...? He knew we were out there and he never tried to find us?” She felt a little bit of her anger seep towards Anakin, but it stopped soon enough when she heard the Councilwoman's next words.

“He thought his child died. No. I told him his child died. He didn't know there were two of you. He didn't want to know. He wanted it to be a surprise...” She looked up and her eyes met Leia's, full of guilt and shame, but something like determination as well. “It was easy to lie to him. He never even doubted me, not once.”

Leia didn't know what to say to that. “I expect to be fully compensated for as much time off as I'm going to need after this.” She said, before turning around without waiting for an answer and positively storming out of the office. One thought in the forefront of her mind.

_How the hell am I going to tell Luke?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on this Absolute Soap Opera, Anakin gets to face Palpatine (kind of) after Obi-Wan decides to give him some very important news at the worst possible time.


	12. Anakin - Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin prepares to face Palpatine as an enemy, but before he goes Obi-Wan has to tell him something that he's kept hidden for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's going to have a bad time.

The call came from Obi-Wan early in the morning. Anakin was finally free to return to his home. He wondered if he'd managed to keep Tarkin's case hidden well enough from the investigation team. He hoped they hadn't messed up his place too bad. He was sad to leave the comfort of his mother's home, but he thought he kept his sadness fairly well hidden.

“I'm driving.” He told Luke as they loaded into his Mercedes, in a voice that made it clear he would accept no objections. Luke frowned at him, but did not object. If he was going to be better enough to... go to work, then he was damn well going to be better enough to drive.

'I need to see you.' Obi-Wan had said.

'Later' He'd replied.

'Soon.' Was all he got back. He didn't like it, but clearly he'd have to get this dealt with too. Maybe it would be better to go into his 'meeting' with at least some form of possible back-up. If the worst happened at least.

But soon did not have to mean right away, and if this was possibly going to be Anakin's last day on earth, he wanted to focus on Luke. His Luke. His hope. He'd been by his side all this time. Anakin loved him so very much.

He stopped in at the Bentley dealership.

“Anakin, really? Are you really doing this now?”

“It might be the only time I have.”

“Anakin...”

He'd already made all of the arrangements, as difficult as it was to do with Luke constantly watching over him. Not that he was complaining. How could he complain about his sweet Luke wanting to take care of him? He loved Luke.

“I love you, Luke.”

“I love you too, Anakin,”

The car he had picked out was red, like he'd planned on in the beginning. But he'd made sure to ask Luke, whether he agreed. “It does make it seem like the car is faster, when it's red.” Luke had said, but had refused to comment any more on color preference for cars. Latest model of the Continental GT. Anakin had liked it, but... He hoped Luke would like it too.

“It looks like one of those fancy old-timey cars.” Luke commented.

“Well it's fancy, but it's not exactly 'old-timey'. It's aesthetic... Do you like it?”

“I think it's great, you will let me drive it won't you?”

Anakin shook his head, almost savoring Luke's crestfallen look. “That's the question I should be asking you.” Luke's look turned puzzled. “It's yours.” And, oh yes, that look? The one on Luke's face? The stunned to overjoyed look, with the widening smile he couldn't hold back? Yeah, that was the one. The one that said he'd done good. The one that made it all worth it.

It was about time he'd started pulling the big shots. How could he call himself a proper sugar daddy otherwise? He could still be a sugar daddy right? Maybe? Even if he loved Luke more than life itself and wanted to be with him forever? Or were these just relationship perks now? He did still delight in being able to care for, _provide_ for Luke...

He could worry about that later. Hopefully. He got Luke settled into his new car and let the younger man lead the way back home.

It didn't seem, when Anakin finally arrived back in the penthouse, that anything was too different from when he'd left it. Hopefully the police had gotten all the bugs out. Or maybe Dooku had made them plant their own. Or Obi-Wan. Once he would have thought Obi-Wan wouldn't do such things, but now he had his doubts. He never would have thought himself capable, in those days, of the things he'd done in the intervening years.

But he was going to be done with that now. Done with that or dead, but hopefully the former. He'd joined forces again with his old friends, he'd managed to make new ones, he'd even made his mother happy and had finally faced Ahsoka without the any world ending consequences. Maybe he would finally be free. The thought made his heart race with anxiety. It was like in the beginning, when he'd fallen into the darkness, but it was the other way around now. It was easy to fall. It was a hell of a lot harder to rise from that pit, but here he was. Doing exactly that. 

Luke would be so proud of him, Ahsoka would be proud, his mother would finally breathe easy. Maybe even Obi-Wan and Padmé could eventually accept him again. Maybe they could even be something close to friends.

He couldn't wait to finish this, but he was filled with dread as well. This could be the end. And Luke...

Luke was looking at him, from inside the entry hall. He had stayed back, possibly out of fear. Their last foray into the house hadn't exactly turned out for the best. “Luke?”

“Is this really going to be it?” Luke's arms were crossed against his chest, his face was trying hard to stay impassive, but Anakin could tell the younger man was barely holding back his tears.

“I don't know.” He answered, unwilling to bring himself to lie to his Luke.

“You don't have to do this.” He said pleadingly. He was going to make Anakin cry with him wasn't he? “Maybe there's another way... Or we could run away? I'd go with you. Anywhere.”

Anakin didn't doubt he would. “No. I have to do this.”

Luke nodded. “I... I know.” And he did. For all his attempts to bargain it away, Luke knew this was something he had to do. “Don't leave me, Anakin.” Luke took a cautious step towards him. “Please...”

“I don't plan on it.” He moved towards Luke, not realizing he was holding his arms out to him until Luke had collapsed into them. He could do this. He could comfort his Luke. It was the least he could do after everything Luke had done for him. Anakin grasped him, holding him tight, one hand sliding up to rub the back of Luke's head. It didn't hurt. Not physically at least. He buried his face into Luke's hair, dropping small, chaste kisses onto his head. “Oh, Luke,” he murmured, trying in vain to pull Luke ever closer. “Oh my boy. My baby boy. My Luke. I love you so much, Luke.”

“Don't go,” Luke's voice was muffled by being pressed into his good shoulder. “Don't go.”

Anakin said nothing , but continued to hold Luke. And if a few of his own tears made their way into Luke's hair? Well, he didn't bother mentioning it.

His own shoulder was wet enough.

*

When they came together then it was a silent and almost somber affair. He held Luke so tightly, afraid to let him go. Luke stripped them both of their clothes, taking the time to put them aside, to touch on every inch of skin he uncovered. He was gentle, running his hands over injuries and old scars as if his touch alone could heal them. 

Anakin was almost afraid to return the touches of his lover, afraid that if he took too seriously to mapping him out, committing him to memory, it would be an acceptance of never seeing him again. But his Luke could coax anything out of him and he had to... He had to know his Luke. And if things turned out for the worse he'd keep his picture in his mind, leave his name just shy of passing his lips with his last breath. 

He just barely managed to breathe Luke's name out even now. He didn't want to let go. He held off as long as he could, with Luke's soft caresses, as he led him to the bed. Sitting Anakin down, stroking his hair, kissing his face, easing Anakin inside of him with a quiet gasp. This couldn't be the last time he held his Luke. But if it was... He'd make it last.

His sweet, darling, gentle, loving, Luke... He'd come back for him. He had to.

*

Tarkin's briefcase was exactly where he had left it, which was a relief. Either the investigators hadn't noticed it, or they had and had left it anyway. Hopefully the thing hadn't been tampered with. Just in case there was something he and Luke had both agreed that it would be safer for the younger man to go. His sister was wanting to talk to him about something or other anyway, so it wasn't like he was throwing the kid out of his house. But there had been a lot more tears on both sides, until Anakin felt like he at least had run himself dry. Now it was time for business. Everything else had to be forgotten.

Even if his mind wasn't quite so ready to do the forgetting.

The briefcase, like most, he supposed, was filled mostly with papers. Books, folders, reports... Most of them about boring gubernatorial affairs he didn't care about. But of course, he found his mark. The folder had his name on it, but nothing inside of it was anything he'd seen before. Except maybe, a few of the pictures. There were pictures of him from the night he was supposed to kill Maul, pictures of him with his boss... Quickly flicking through the half-dozen or so grainy photographs, seemingly security photos, he was relieved to see none of them featuring Luke, or any other of his 'civilian connections'. But it was the last one that gave him pause. 

Seeing Dooku's office on a security photo would have been strange enough. The commissioner had been more cautious than most about keeping his office clean. Someone, Tarkin? Had written in permanent marker across the bottom what looked like a time stamp of some kind. But the strangest thing about the photo was that it wasn't even him talking to Dooku in it. It was Captain Vos.

Pulling the folder up to take a closer look, something fell down to his feet. A small recording device, not quite different from the ones Tarkin had tried to put in the penthouse, but more like an old school MP3 player than a transmitter. He turned it on to hear not much except for a soft fizzle of static and the sound of someone turning papers. There was a screen on the small device, showing one recording, nearly four hours long. The timestamp written on the picture of Dooku's office was a little more than an hour into the recording, so he fiddled with the thing for a moment, figuring out how to fast forward it.

It was more than rustling papers, this time.

The click of a door could be heard on the recording, and then... _“Commissioner, I have the reports you asked for.”_

_“Thank you, Captain Vos.” A pause, “Do you have any information about the other thing we discussed?”_

_“Of course. Ventress tells me that Opress was set up.”_

_“By who?”_

_“Who do you think? Whose laundry list of high crimes and misdemeanours did Sidious send you to shuck off on him?”_ Anakin could almost see the quirk of his brow, the slight smirk playing on his lips. Vos was dirty, Kenobi was an idiot, but he himself was being played for a fool. _“Skywalker's got his ear better than anyone else. If anyone's going to be taking over it's him.”_

_“Then it's a good plan for him to be getting rid of any opposition.”_

_“We're opposition. We need to act.”_

_“If he was going to go after us, he'd have done it already.”_

_“I don't know, Commissioner. Ventress is worried. You don't sound quite convinced yourself. You're part of the old guard, aren't you?”_ Did he not know? He had to know. _“How much do you trust Anakin Skywalker? Or rather, how much does he trust you?”_

_“...You're dismissed, Captain. Keep up the good work you're doing. It's... quite enlightening.”_

Enlightening indeed. So did Dooku actually think he was behind this? Clearly it was enough to make Tarkin beleive it, at least in conjunction with the other 'evidence' he'd compiled. The bigger question was what Vos believed. Because he knew it wasn't true, Vos seemed more like a schemer in his own right than he should have.

Maybe he should talk to Obi-Wan about that... He'd at least have to appreciate the evidence Anakin had for him. Since his own team seemingly couldn't get it for him.

Most of the other papers were missives from the 'Ascendancy', addressed mainly to Governor Tarkin, but there were other names mentioned. Lieutenant Governor Pryce, Captain Vos, a spattering of lesser politicians, even Mayor Adenna. None of them seemed to be too indicative of a grand design, but rather the point of them more to deceive and sow distrust and fear among the Crimson Empire's political allies.

How Tarkin could have been led to believe such a Thrawn-esque move had been made by Anakin, he didn't know. Anakin would have thought Tarkin knew both of them better than that... But these letters went back months, were sometimes contradictory, and some of the demands seemed to be poorly thought out and impulsive rather than strategic. Like a deeper manipulation. He didn't like it, but he was smarter than to go right out to confront Thrawn with it. If he had been setting him up in particular then he would definitely have a contingency plan to deal with him by now. No matter what Ezra said to the contrary.

As much as he didn't like it, there was really only one person he could turn to for help with this. He hoped he wouldn't regret it, but it did seem likely.

*

“How's your shoulder, Anakin?” How Obi-Wan was able to sound so considerate when he damn well knew they weren't on those terms anymore, he didn't care to know.

“Better than it was when you were interrogating me.” He should probably not be so rude to someone who he was asking for help. “I did what you asked, so...”

Obi-Wan had been insistent that they meet in private. They were in the basement suite that Jinn had set up for the 'good cops' trio to work on taking down the Crimson Empire. It was kind of cute in how ineffective it was, especially since Anakin had proof now that one of the three at the least was definitely dirty. He almost didn't want to show it to Obi-Wan, but he did.

He did have to admit he'd expected more of a reaction from the other man than, “Yes. We know.”

“You know?”

“How else are we supposed to make any progress without someone on the inside who knows what's going on. And Vos has been in contact with the Ascendancy too. This is all in line with our plans... Well, the conversation with the Commissioner anyway. But it was more the Ascendancy plans and we were just going along with it.” He sounded bitter, regretful. “It's bigger than we thought.”

“Oh, you think?” He really should be nicer. Obi-Wan was helping, was letting him help. Anakin sighed. “Yeah. It's bigger than I thought too.” A week ago he'd never even heard of it and now he was being set-up as the leader to all other known parties. So, not great.

Obi-Wan reached over and put his hand on Anakin's. “I am glad you came here, Anakin. Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Anakin hesitated a moment before sliding his own hand away. “Yeah well, just don't fuck it up.”

“So Tarkin thought you were the one going behind Palpatine's back to manipulate and extort his allies... You say it's Thrawn, the man known as the Grand Admiral. But you aren't going to make a move against him? Even though he was setting you up?”

Anakin shrugged. “He's against Palpatine, I want to be too. So, if I'm going to go after anyone, it'll be Palpatine.” When he said it out loud it seemed so simple. “According to my sources, as long as I can step back gracefully, Thrawn has no further reason to come after me.” If only things were that simple.

“You aren't going to face Palpatine, are you?” Why did he get to look concerned? He should have lost that right long ago.

“Yes.” He said, evenly, unflinching. The more he said it the easier it was to accept. “I want to give you this information, in case things don't go the way I want them too.” In case he didn't survive, in case he was wrong about the whole thing. In case he'd been lied to and manipulated just as much as anyone else. “But when the time comes, you have to let me go alone.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and Anakin didn't know if it was relief or despair he felt, that his old friend didn't even try to stop him. Maybe he realized there was no point, or maybe he just thought he was too far gone to save. He'd said that once. He'd been wrong.

“Anakin... If...” Obi-Wan looked conflicted, as he took a breath and steeled his face. “There's something you need to know. It's about Padmé.” What about Padmé? God, he wasn't going to admit to having an affair was he? Because he was so not here for that and-- “Her children... Your children didn't die.”

“What? What do you mean? How could they?” They? “There was only one child.”

“Twins, actually. Padmé was keeping it a secret, she said you'd want it to be a surprise.”

“Yet she had no problem telling you?” And what the hell did he mean not dead? Of course his child (children?) was dead, or else... There would be a child (children?) wouldn't there?

“She didn't tell me because she had a choice. You were in too deep, even then. You'd know that if you could just see...”

“I can see just fine. I...” He knew he'd put his family in danger. He always put his family in danger. He'd been stupid and foolish thinking it was the best way, the only way to provide, to succeed... And he'd had such a strength and Palpatine had _groomed_ him for it so well... “Nothing you are saying makes sense.” It didn't make any sense, it couldn't, there was no way--

“Just listen to me Anakin. Please.” Anakin stopped. Obi-Wan's tone had a way of focusing him even now. “After she left you she came to me – not in a romantic sense mind you, Anakin – to help her with the children. I may have done some things I'm not proud of, but we only did what was necessary.”

“What was necessary?” His voice was small, weak. What was happening? He felt like he was drowning, crashing, what the hell was happening.

“I helped her find a family for them, helped her to hide the birth certificates and... fudge the legal paperwork. So you couldn't find them. So _no one_ could find them. We were the only two people who knew. Well, us and the Organas.”

The... Organas? Organa. No. No not Organa. “There were two babies? They... They were alive? They were... Adopted. By the Organas?”

“Yes.” Something seemed to cross his face. “Do you know the Organas?”

He couldn't help it. He had to laugh. Loud, crazy, out of control, almost like a hyena. Struggling to breathe, with tears streaking down his face he couldn't do anything else. Obi-Wan must think he'd lost his mind. He must have lost his mind. He was hyperventilating, laughter turning into little more than a long, pained scream. It hurt. He couldn't breathe. He...

“Anakin!” He stopped. Silence. He could hear the ticking of a clock somewhere. Thought he could hear the whistling of the wind in the trees outside. As if it was laughing with him too. Laughing at him. What an idiot, Anakin Skywalker. The world has played such a great joke on you. And here you thought you might be free. Can you believe it? He really was...

“You lied to me. You both... You lied to me. Do you know... Do you know how horrible it was? Do you have any idea the pain I've had to live with... You... You took... You took my children...” The world was spinning around him, at least he was done with the crash, at least he could breathe. He felt so dizzy. “Why would you tell me now?”

“Because you're might die. Because it seemed like the thing to do. Because the truth is coming out now anyway, since... Leia Organa has already found out.”

She'd found out? When had she found out? Cerainly she hadn't known the day before, she couldn't have known... “When?”

“This morning.” Oh. Well. That would have been... Was that why she had been so eager to talk to Luke? He felt ill. Certainly Luke would know by now. What would he be thinking? Would he hate him? Would he know... Would he know he had wanted him, wanted _them_? He'd told him, he'd _showed_ him but... What if Luke thought he knew? He didn't know. God, how could he have known? What... What... How could he even face...? His son? His... “You have to believe we did the best--”

“I don't want to hear it.” He didn't. Not one part of him. He wasn't here for Obi-Wan to feel guilty. “I'm busy. I have things to do.”

“Anakin...” But he didn't hear it. He was already on his way out.

*

He didn't know how he'd made it to Palpatine's office building, but there he was. He felt numb. Should he text Luke? Call him? Leia? Neither of them had contacted him. Maybe they didn't want to. Maybe he'd never hear from either of them again. Maybe that would be for the best. For them, that was. Not for him. He wanted to die. It felt like he'd been balanced on the edge of a precarious cliff, and when he'd finally gotten a strong tether to pull himself up, someone had swooped in from the side and snapped it clean in half, and now all he could do was finish the fall.

“Senator Palpatine isn't in right now,” the aide at the front desk said. That was a lie, and Anakin had no problem ignoring it, stepping around her without a word, barely even looking in her direction. She didn't want to see his expression anyway.

“Hey, Boss.” He said, entering the Senator's office. There he was. Wrapped up in an angry sounding phone call. He didn't look great. He looked about the way you'd imagine someone would look after thinking themselves invincible for years only to be brought down by an inside force they didn't know. But Anakin knew.

“Anakin. What are you doing here?" He'd already ended the phone call. Anakin wondered who he had been talking to. His focus wasn't exactly where it should have been. Not for something as important as this.

“I'm here to...” What was he doing here? From what Ezra told him Palpatine was planning on doing away with Damask. Obviously the banker had been next on the Ascendancy's list of targets. But here he was, catching the Senator early, still in his office. “I know what you're going to do.”

“Do you? What do you care? Does it matter to you?”

“No, it doesn't matter to me.”

“Then why are you here? Leave me, Anakin. Leave me and I'll forget this whole thing. You can go off and continue... selling stock portfolios or whatever it is you do,” That was not what he did, “And I will forget you were ever a part of my... Campaign.”

Anakin stood for a moment. Face blank, just breathing. In and out. He shouldn't trust the man. He shouldn't listen to him. Maybe it was a good offer, though. He didn't know. Even if he did agree, what would he have to go back to? An empty penthouse and a boring office job he mostly only tolerated? A fast car? Conversations that would be awkward at best that would leave him feeling empty? Soon to be no family left to speak of? He'd thought he'd had it all just a few hours ago, and now...

“You shouldn't kill Damask. He isn't your enemy.”

Palpatine eyed him with an odd look on his face. Questioning, distrustful, but curious. “Who said anything about--”

“Everyone knows it. Come on, Senator. Damask himself is probably writing you out of his will as we speak. It isn't like it's a secret.”

Palpatine frowned. “And why would i believe anything you have to say after--”

“After what? The set up with Tarkin? Come on, Boss, you've said it yourself, I'm not smart enough for all that.” He laughed in a snide, self-depricating way. “You know this is all a set-up, don't you? You know someone's turned against you, and you're willing to take down everyone else to make sure you get them, even though it's what they want.” Anakin shook his head. “You're overestimating your own power and influence, Senator. Your enemy is smarter than that.”

“What enemy?”

“Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Chimaeras. They've been black mailing your allies behind your back. You know it, you heard it from Damask... But you think you only heard it because I was there, right? And Damask has a pesky habit of profiteering of as many sides as he can. So it's easy to turn you against him--”

“You have no idea, Anakin. It's more than profiteering.” The older man got up from his desk. “And you're no more trustworthy than Thrawn.”

“Of course I am.”

“Not lately you aren't. You've been trying to leave me, haven't you, Anakin?”

Anakin hesitated a moment, but only for a moment. “Yes. I have.”

“I always knew it would come to this,” the Senator muttered, putting a sad lilt to his voice. “You only come back to me when you have nothing left to lose. So what happened? Did the kid you decided to fall in love with get everything he wanted from you before leaving forever?”

It wasn't like that. It... He didn't feel so good, but he couldn't say it, he couldn't admit the truth of it, he was still... “I don't want to talk about that. I'm here now, aren't I?”

“So you are. Well then, I'm sure you have a lot to tell me, don't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more character left to find out... Well, not quite, but you know what I mean.


	13. Luke - A Life Not Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes home to Leia who has some shocking news for him (AKA it's Luke's turn for the reveal). He takes this about as well as you'd expect... Or maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This story is obviously incest, but I do feel the need to warn for the scene at the end of the chapter where Luke fantasizes about hooking up with Anakin in a hypothetical alternate universe where Anakin raised him. I hope it isn't upsetting, but it does take it a step further than what we've seen in the story so far.
> 
> In other news, this is a shorter chapter, but I figure we might be wanting to get back to Anakin sooner rather than later.

Luke hated this, just absolutely hated everything about this. Letting Anakin go and knowing it could be the last time... It made his blood run cold as ice, and even though all his tears had dried, they certainly wanted to come back.

Driving in the Bentley was an adequate distraction, but it ended up reminding him of Anakin, who had bought the car for him in the first place. His Anakin. Who might die. This distraction thing wasn't working out too well for him after all.

At least he could get home and talk to Leia, who had some sort of important news, and that would maybe serve to distract from his own anxieties for a while. Or at least that was what he thought. But when he walked through the door of their apartment, Leia was sitting on the sofa, clutching an open manila envelope looking absolutely devastated.

“Leia? Leia what's wrong?” He could go into comfort mode, but as he made his way to his sister's side, she shook her head.

“You'll want to sit down for this one, Luke.”

He did.

Leia took a deep breath and made to start talking, but nothing escaped her throat. Another deep breath. The only sound she managed was more of a whimper than a whine. This wasn't like Leia. Calm, confident, self-assured Leia? What was wrong with his sister? Another deep breath and she made it.

“You know how I told you I would find our parents?” Oh, had she...? She must have. But wouldn't that be good news? Or maybe she'd found out they were dead? Or something equally terrible? He hadn't heard anything about the search for a long time, he wouldn't have thought she'd been making progress on it. She started to hand him the envelope, but pulled it back just as quickly. “No, you need... You need to hear it from me. I'm so sorry, Luke. I can't even begin to say how sorry--”

“Why would you be sorry? Leia? Whatever it is I can handle it. What did you find out?”

“I know who our parents are.” Are, not were? “Luke it's... I spoke to Councilwoman Naberrie. She...”

“She knows our parents?”

“No Luke she is our parent. She's our mother. And our father...” Our father. No. It couldn't be.

“Is this a joke?” He asked, something like anger rising in his chest. “Because it isn't very funny.” But he knew from her expression, it was not a joke. She handed him the envelope.

The birth certificates, the ultrasound, Padmé's share of the letters... Anakin had said she'd taken them and... Oh God. Anakin had thought they were dead. “He thinks we're dead...” It was so surreal. It wasn't possible. Would he tell Anakin? He had to tell Anakin. No, the feeling inside him was definitely anger now, no, Padmé should have told him. “Did she really lie about something like that?”

“She says she did.” Oh no.

“That's not fair! It's... it's not fair!” He was acting like a kid again now. “What about our parents? Do they know?”

Leia shrugged. “I asked them again. I told them I found out. They still say our birth mother picked them anonymously through an agency list. I don't know if they're telling the truth anymore.”

This was a lot. It would have been a lot in the best of circumstances but holy jesus was this a lot. “What am I supposed to...”

“Oh, Luke.” Leia was at his side, hugging him close, comforting. He felt numb to it, stiff, as if he wasn't really all there. “I can't imagine what this must be like for you.” But she was going through it too, right? She'd just found out... And she'd had to hear it from Pad-- from their mother? Of course, his situation was... Anakin was their father. Anakin was his father. Anakin Skywalker was his father.

Why would she lie? Why would she... A different life flashed behind his eyes. Being raised by Anakin in Shmi's house, sleeping in that yellow nursery along with Leia. Anakin singing to him, Anakin teaching him how to ride a bike, how to drive a car. Anakin taking him to class on the first day of Kindergarten, bending down to tell him he was going to be just fine. Anakin with him and Leia and Shmi, playing board games on Sundays, laughing over cartoons, having birthday parties for the twins... Anakin comforting him when he thought he wasn't good enough, not as strong or as smart as Leia and telling him he'd always be enough, that his strength was in his heart and he had his father's will.

Maybe Padmé would be there too. What kind of mother would she have been? He could easily picture Anakin as a father, and Shmi as a grandmother, but his own mother he barely even knew. It was a sad thing, but maybe he never would know her. He certainly couldn't imagine meeting with her now, with this hanging over him, so fresh in his heart. He hated it.

At last he found himself relaxing, if only slightly, into his sister's embrace. “Leia, what am I going to do?”

“I don't know Luke.”

“I love him so much, Leia, I don't... What's going to happen?” How could Anakin reconcile the idea he had of his unborn child with the reality that was Luke and Leia? It would be easier, he decided, if they had been perfect strangers. At least then it wouldn't have to be so hard. What was the procedure for something like this? There wasn't one that he knew of, he'd just have to do it on his own. “I... I have to go. Will you be alright?”

Leia smiled, a fragile thing that looked like it could be gone at any moment. “I'll be fine, Luke.” And while he may not have entirely believed her, the confirmation was enough. He didn't want to leave her, her comfort, her shared pain. But he had to go. There was somewhere else he needed to be.

*

Luke sat in the Bentley a long time, just looking at the papers from the envelope he'd gotten from Leia. Padmé's letters were still unopened, and if Leia hadn't opened them, then he certainly wasn't going to. He felt like he should be crying but no tears would come. Maybe he'd spent them all earlier when...

Oh, Anakin. He could die. He'd never know... Maybe that would be for the best. Him not knowing that was, but Luke couldn't keep it from him either. What would he do when he found out? He wasn't ready for it, he wasn't ready to face that yet. They'd been so happy as lovers. He didn't want to lose that. But how could he admit that, how could he feel that way when things were the way they were, now that he knew the things he knew. Only someone the deepest shades of fucked up would want to continue a love affair with someone they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was their real, genetic, biological, birth _father_.

Luke was definitely the deepest shades of fucked up. He didn't want to admit that to himself, let alone to Anakin. Especially when Anakin was doing so well. Asking him to continue could only end in heartbreak, no matter how it turned out. So he couldn't face Anakin. Not yet. Not now.

But there was someone else he could, someone else he had to face.

*

“Luke? You're back already? Did you forget something?” Shmi ushered him into the house with a confused look. Luke knew he must look like a terrible mess, which would clearly be concerning. Especially if she thought something bad had happened to Anakin. “Where's Anakin?” And there it was.

“He's...” He couldn't say Anakin was fine, when he didn't know for sure that was the case. But that wasn't why he was here, either. “He's working. Kind of.” Shmi'd frown only deepened at that. “There's something I need to tell you.”

They sat down at the table in the kitchen. Luke told her what he knew, showed her the birth certificates from Padmé's office. Assured her that he really didn't know, he had no idea when he met Anakin, how he couldn't have know, how much of a shock everything had been. She took it about as well as he could have expected.

“Why now?” She mused, more to herself than to Luke. “Why is this all coming out now?”

Luke shrugged. “It was bound to come out sometime. And things have been more than a little crazy lately.”

“Does Anakin know?”

“Not yet. I... I don't know how to tell him. I don't know what to say, I...” Shmi put her hand over his.

“He loves you. And you're his son. Whatever you say, whatever you choose, he'll still love you. I know my son.” She closed her eyes for a long pause. “I think he's been waiting for you for a long time.”

“Shmi...”

Shmi smiled. “I'd given up hope of ever being a grandmother. So for me, your presence is welcome any time. You and your sister are a blessing to us.” She seemed to sense Luke's hesitation. “And I know you don't feel it right now, but your mother loved you too. I didn't know what she had done, so I can't possibly say anything about her reasons or what came after.... But she did love you so very much.”

And here Luke had thought he'd been out of tears.

*

Shmi—his grandmother that was—had convinced him to stay a little while longer while she made tea. Luke found himself drawn to the nursery. Again. When Anakin had showed him, it had been in memory for a lost child, one that would never truly get to live. But now it was a living thing. He could see it. The cribs would have been phased out for child-sized beds, there would have been two of them in the end. Would Anakin have had time to paint a second one? Which would have been his? Where would he have slept? In this corner, maybe? Would Anakin have bought him a racecar bed when he asked, over and over for one after seeing it in a movie? Or maybe he never would have watched that movie living with Anakin.

He opened the box that Anakin had kept. He took out the bear. 'Sunshine' he'd called it. Would this have been his? Would he have truly valued the significance of the little yellow bear if he'd had it all those years? Or would it just be a toy? Though, maybe in that other world, it would just be a toy. They'd be oblivious to the pain and longing it had come to represent in this one.

He couldn't open Anakin's letters, he just couldn't. They were still for a child that didn't exist. Even as they were for him, for Leia. Maybe they had been for him once, the version of himself that played out in his head. Luke Skywalker. But that Luke didn't exist. There was just him. There had always been just him. Him and Leia. They'd been the ones Anakin had waited for, had written letters for, their lives were the ones they had led. The lives where Bail and Breha didn't buy the racecar bed because they knew he'd outgrow it too soon. Where Bail had pat his head the first day of kindergarten and told him 'good luck making friends'. Where Breha had signed both of them up for driving lessons the day after their sixteenth birthday. Where he'd gotten a sigh and a 'why can't you be more like your sister' seemingly every time he failed at something.

His heart ached. It was too much. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. Was this what Anakin had felt, wasting away, mourning a child he'd never know? He hoped not. It hurt.

“Luke? The tea is ready.” Oh, good. The tea was ready. He cast one long look into the nursery, a long look at the bear he'd left on the desk. He had to leave. He had to go. 

Maybe he could come back with Anakin. Maybe with Leia. As a family. What a strange thought that was.

*

He couldn't put it off any longer. As bad as it felt, as much as it ate him up inside, he had to do it. It would only get worse the longer he didn't.

He remembered he still had the key to Anakin's Penthouse, so he drove himself back there, if only to give himself a bit more time, and let himself in.

It felt so cold and empty to him now. He'd never been here without Anakin before. He could see it now though, this place had never suited Anakin. He wouldn't have been raised in a place like this. He shook his head, willing himself to stop thinking those thoughts. How he was here, wishing for a life where he was raised by Anakin, while still remembering the feeling of just earlier that very day of Anakin making love to him in this house, in this bed... Still not regretting it. Still wanting it to happen again. He hadn't thought he could be more fucked up at this point, yet here he was. 

But he loved Anakin. Wasn't it natural to want absolutely everything? Father, lover... Did they have to be exclusive? After all Anakin already was both, even if they hadn't known it. Why would that have to change now?

Yeah, he was more than fucked up. There needed to be a new designation to describe how fucked up he was. At least Anakin hadn't really raised him? He could even pretend he didn't want Anakin to have raised him. But it was hard with how his mind kept wandering away... 

He curled himself into Anakin's bed. It still smelled like him. He'd get to see Anakin again, right? Even if he maybe never got to have that intimacy again. He didn't dare hope for the latter. It was one thing to want, but Anakin didn't need... He... This could be the last time he was here like this. Likely it would be. He couldn't...

He slipped his hand past the waistband of his pants. He wouldn't have been raised in a house like this, but maybe Anakin would have moved here after the twins went away to college. But he'd be lonely all on his own, wouldn't he? Obviously he wouldn't be with Padmé, Luke didn't even want to think about that. They weren't made to last, they'd fallen apart a long time ago. He didn't bother thinking how, it wasn't needed. He stroked himself until he was hard, blushing in the dark covers of Anakin's bed. 

Of course Luke would always make time to see his father. He'd be here... Things would get emotional. He'd move to _comfort_ Anakin. Oh, _yes,_ that was good. He'd fall into him, he'd be unable to resist kissing his father. There could be no world where he wasn't in love with Anakin Skywalker. Anakin would hesitate, maybe he'd say they shouldn't. Maybe he'd mention the rest of their family and friends, say they wouldn't understand, but Luke wouldn't care. And Anakin, he'd want it. He'd be straining for him, desperation, pleading in his eyes. Just a thin veneer of deniability and when Luke reached out and _touched_ him he'd be lost. 

He'd fuck him then, like he had today. Gentle and loving, like he never wanted it to end, never wanted to stop making love to his Luke. He'd call him his son. Luke would be so good for him, for his father. And Anakin would love him as much as it was humanly possible to love another person. And after a lifetime together it would only be natural, them coming together like they had. Luke would have waited a long time for it, and he'd be overcome with how much his father wanted it too...

“Anakin...” He could almost hear the growl low in Anakin's throat. “Oh, _Father_.” Finally fully admitting to himself what he wanted. He wanted his Father, he wanted Anakin. And that's who Anakin had always been, hadn't he? Why Luke had felt so drawn to him, how he knew him so well, like he was a part of his own soul. How he could feel him, his Anakin, his father. He loved him so much. When he reached his peak, spilling into his own hand, it was with a whispered breath of “Father...”.

He needed to talk to Anakin.


	14. Anakin -Destiny Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is finally free, but what is he going to do about Luke?

Anakin's phone buzzed in his hand. He could take the call, it wasn't like Palpatine was going to notice. He'd already gone in to deal with Damask. Anakin was just standing guard. And nobody was going to come.

It was Luke. He hesitated. But he answered. There was no world in which he would deny a call from Luke.

“Anakin?” His voice was raw. He'd been crying. He sounded like a mess. Anakin's heart ached. He should have been there to comfort him. He should have been... Anywhere but here. He heard a crash come from inside the office. But nothing that would make someone from outside come running. It wasn't like it was a gunshot or something. “Anakin, there's something I need to tell you.”

“I know, Luke. Obi-Wan told me.”

“He... What?”

Anakin let out a breath that might have been a laugh. “I guess since he thought I was going to die anyway, he thought he might as well tell me.”

“How... How are you feeling?” And oh, wasn't that just like his Luke (his son), to ask after him even when he was suffering just as much. “Are you alright?”

“I'm not. I'm angry. I'm confused. But you... You're still the most important thing to me, Luke. Whatever... Whatever you need, whatever you want from me, I'll... I'll give you whatever you want... If you hate me--”

“I don't hate you. I'm feeling a lot of different ways and I'm about as lost as a person can get, but I could never hate you. I want what's best for you too, you know. And if you're my...” He couldn't finish his sentence. “Just come home safe, for me? Please? We can talk... We can figure something out... You're still... We're still... I don't know. But I love you, Anakin. I know you,” He laughed, only for a moment, but it was real and true. “I guess I know how I know you so well... We really do have a secret connection.”

Anakin was glad someone was seeing the humour in this but... “Luke I... I've got to go. But I'll be back. I swear I'll be back to see you again, yeah?” There was no way he could end it like this, it wouldn't be fair. Though a final joke from the universe might be just what was in order. If Luke wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him, and he had called him after all... “Wait for me?”

“Always.”

With a heavy regret he ended the call. He shouldn't be here. He should be there, with Luke. But instead he was here, with Palpatine. And... What was he even doing?

He opened the door to Damask's office. Palpatine had him pinned by the throat against the desk. He barely noticed Anakin come in. Anakin watched as Damask's fingers turned, from clawing at Palpatine's arms, trying to force him away, to what could almost be called a gentle caress. His eyes were defiant still but there was something in them, like a gazelle that had been caught by a lion. Acceptance, calmness, he had ceased to fight. Palpatine was going to...

“Stop!” The decision was so quick Anakin doubted he'd even really made it. He caught his boss around his chest and dragged him off of the older man. “What are you doing? You'll be caught for sure. He'll have... Fingerprints or something.”

“Does it matter?” The other spat out, “You know I can make it go away. Just like I can make you go away.” He shot forward to where the elderly banker was struggling to catch his breath leaning against the desk, but was caught in Anakin's restraining hold. “And just like _you_ too.”

“This isn't a good idea.” Anakin tried. “I've told you it isn't...”

“He knew, Anakin. This...” He seemed to be searching his mind for a word bad enough for what the older man was. Evidently he did not find it. “He knew everything. About the Ascendancy. Everything. He helped them, can you believe it?”

Anakin could believe it, maybe. “Is this true?”

Damask was rubbing his throat. It didn't look good. Palpatine had really dug his nails in the other's thin, pale skin hadn't he? “You knew this would happen. I told you, you didn't listen. Maybe nothing lasts...” He shook his head. “They already had you when they came to me. What else could I do? At least they gave me the chance to keep you safe when the time came...”

“Me? Safe? You want to keep me safe? I don't need you! I don't need you to keep me safe! I need you to _listen_ to me. I need you not to help my _enemies_.” For what it was worth, this was Palpatine more calmed down.

“You don't understand...” Anakin might as well have been a fly on the wall at this point. A very strong fly that could keep people from killing each other, but a fly nonetheless. It worked just fine for him. “They've already got the nightsisters on board. And all of Maul's crew too. Qymaen has no love for you either. He'd be just as happy to keep his Confederates independent. They know. They all know. Look, even Anakin knows.” Anakin couldn't even pretend to be offended at that. “And your so-called friends? They don't give one iota of a fuck about you, not really. You know it, don't you?”

Palpatine was strangely silent. That wasn't normal. He calmly removed Anakin's arm from around his chest and moved closer to Damask, less than a foot apart now. Neither of their expressions gave away anything. But they stood there for long enough that Anakin began to honestly wonder if there was some sort of telepathy going on, and then, “Anakin?”

“Yes, boss?” What else could he say?

“You still want to leave, don't you? Get out of this line of work.”

“I... I do.”

“Then end it for me.” What? “I'll be going away for a while. You're in charge of the Empire for me now. So end it.” Oh. Wait? Was this happening? His head was spinning again. What was the Senator playing at.

“What are you--” Palpatine glared at him before he could finish his words. 

“I'm going. Away. Do try not to implicate me in any of your dealings, will you?” So that was how it was? He fucked up so now he was just going to run off with his partner and leave Anakin to deal with the fallout? Typical. If this was going to end, how could it have ended any other way? He should've just let him kill Damask and be done in by Thrawn, at least then he'd be gone for good. Of course Anakin could kill him, right here, right now.

He wasn't going to do that. He was trying to stop doing that. He hadn't done that since he met Luke, and he wasn't about to fuck that up now, no matter what consequences it might bring. Besides these were both old men, how much more could they do?

“...Yes Boss.” He finally agreed. Grudgingly. He could deal with this. He would deal with this. But he didn't exactly want to.

“Thank you Anakin, I knew I could count on you.” Yeah, in the end, he supposed he could...

*

Thrawn's place was nice. A condo by the water. He was an avid art collector and it showed, his walls looking more like the walls of a museum than a home.

“I've been expecting you, Anakin.” Had he? Anakin hadn't been expecting himself. But Thrawn had buzzed him in, so...

Of all the people he had expected to run into at Thrawn's home, Maul had not been one of them, but there he was, feet up on the couch like it was the most natural thing in the world. Thrawn had clearly made him take off his shoes though, Anakin had never seen him in socks before. It was an oddly casual choice. “Hey. Anakin. I should... Thank you? I don't really want to, but I should.”

“You're welcome?” Maul lifted a can of what was either pop or beer at him in acknowledgement.

“A strange turn of events indeed. I hadn't thought you capable of such... acts of kindness.” Thrawn said, gesturing for him to sit down. He took a seat on a barstool where the living room became the kitchen. Thrawn's condo was on the corner of the building and had full length wrap around windows on two sides of the room overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful in the low evening light, and the ocean was calm. Like Thrawn, and unlike Anakin. “You ignored orders to kill Maul here, and even tonight you stopped Senator Palpatine from killing Hego Damask. It isn't like you.”

Anakin shrugged. It didn't hurt anymore, but that might have been because of his nerves. “Actually it kind of is. I just forgot for a while, I guess.”

Thrawn smiled, a small, sincere, barely there thing. “Yes. I suppose that's right, isn't it.” How would he know? Thrawn must have sensed his confusion because he continued. “It's no matter if you don't remember me, Anakin. I remember you. You used to study with me, when I was at Shaak Ti's place.”

Oh. So he had. That had been Thrawn? He seemed so different now. Nowhere near as lost. He looked positively confident, exactly where he belonged. “You were...?”

“Yes. I'm glad to see you haven't completely lost your way, Anakin. When you told me Palpatine was a good man, I wasn't exactly expecting this. I didn't know what to think at first.”

“So... You're in charge of the Crimson Empire now?”

“No. I have no desire for that. I think my 'rule' is going to be a lot different for this city. As more of an... unofficial role.”

“So... you'll be in charge of the Crimson Empire.”

“If you must say it like that, then yes. I hope I can count on you to bring a brighter future for us all?”

Anakin thought about it for a moment, he really did, but... “No. I'd rather just be done with that. Leave it to the professionals you know? My skills aren't exactly 'brighter future' material.”

But Thrawn still smiled that strange, elusive smile. “Suit yourself, Anakin. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Or,” Maul piped up, which was a surprise as Anakin almost forgot that he was there. A quiet Maul was something he couldn't get used to, “Just show up whenever to hang out. You know where I live. Hopefully I'll be back there soon.”

“You need to wait until--”

“Yeah, yeah, Grand Admiral. I know.”

Anakin might have wanted to stay, if only to be around people who were his former comrades. People who knew who he was. But he had no more reason to stay. Everything was proceeding according to a plan he had nothing to do with, and he was being told he was free to go. Free. It was something he'd wanted for so long that now he was being told that he had it, even after all he'd done, it didn't seem real. It wasn't the only thing that didn't seem real, though. There was another issue that required his attention, much as he might have wanted to put it from his mind forever.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Grand Admiral. I... Guess I'll see you around sometime?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

*

Padmé's offices were long closed by the time Anakin came to them. But her car was still parked in the lot. It would be bad and creepy to wait there for her to come out, but banging on the office door and yelling for her seemed a reasonable reaction at the time.

“Anakin, what are you doing?” There she was. She let him in.

“Obi-Wan told me about our children.”

She sighed. “I know. I knew he might. He said you didn't take it well.”

“Of course I didn't take it well! How could you...”

“You were going down a dark path, Ani. I know that's not what you wanted for our children.” She was right about that but he still couldn't say she was right in general.

“I wanted to know why... But I guess I already know. But I would have like to know, before...” Before he had ended up fucking his own son? Yeah, how was he supposed to say that? “Its been a constant pain, you know, the loss.”

“And you think it hasn't been for me?”

“You had a choice! I never had... You never told me... You came to me, you lied right to my face, it isn't the same.”

“I'm sorry, Anakin. I did what I had to do.”

“You did what you thought you had to do. What you convinced yourself was the right thing to do. I know we'll never be able to go back there, but...”

“Then what do you want from me, Ani?”

“I just want some acknowledgement that you fucked up! I already know I fucked up! And I would have fucked us up somehow regardless, but this is more than that. These are our children. My children. And I never got the chance to... if this never came out I'd never have even gotten the chance to know. It's terrible and it hurts. And I just want--”

“Okay. I fucked up. Alright? Is that what you want?” Oh she was crying now. They were both crying and screaming and having it out in the hallway of a campaign office at whatever hour of the night. “I didn't have a choice! Or maybe I did. I fucked up, Ani, okay? And I'm sorry things turned out the way they have.”

“I'm sorry too.”

“Do you know then? About our children? Leia told me... That you...”

“That I what? That I fucked our son? Because yeah. Thanks for the heads up on that one Padmé, I'm sure he's not going to be fucked up or hurt or traumatized or anything by that. Just another day in the life, I guess.”

“I said I'm sorry, I said I fucked up. Maybe if you weren't going around with kids half your age this wouldn't have happened.”

“How can you say that? That's not fair! Why would I have any reason to suspect... Because I trusted you? I'm the idiot for trusting you?”

“Anakin...”

“I loved you. I trusted you. You lied to me. Maybe I deserved it. I don't know. Probably.” He shook his head, anger finally abating, “But they didn't deserve it. The kids. I... Maybe I fucked up on this one but you know I didn't know. And it's not like I'm some pervert.” Or maybe he was after all, this was his son wasn't it? “I... I really thought it was something. Something real. I loved him, you know? I...” He still loved him. Obviously. He was his son. He loved his son. That was normal. Perfectly normal and not at all... “I don't know what I'm supposed to do now.”

“I think you know what you should do.” She replied. “But I'm not in your position. I'm sorry for my part in putting you in that position. But you can't put all the blame on me. Whatever you're going to do from here, that's going to be on you, Anakin.”

There was really nothing more that he could say.

*

When he got home, after a terribly long day, with his bad shoulder already starting to ache again, the last thing he expected to see was Luke asleep in his bed. But there Luke was, snuggled up tight in his blankets, snoring softly. Should he climb in with him? It was his bed after all, and if Luke was in it then... Or maybe it was just because it was what he was familiar with. Maybe Luke wasn't expecting him to come home. He hadn't exactly expected to come home. 

Really what he should do would be to wake Luke up, but then they'd have to have a talk. He didn't want to have that talk, at least not now. It was already so late, and he was so tired and this had been the worst day in a long time and he'd been shot less than a week ago.

“Anakin?” The younger man was stirring on the bed. He must have disturbed Luke's slumber with is incessant worrying. “Anakin, you're alive! Is it over? Are you safe?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, I think so. I think I am. I think it is.” Of course he could never truly know for sure, could never truly say it was over especially as long as Palpatine lived. But for now he was free, and he was here with his Luke.

His son. Right, there was that, wasn't there?

But Luke had launched himself out of the bed, throwing his arms around him, making sure to avoid his injuries. “I'm so happy. I'm so happy to see you safe.” Luke was holding onto him so tight. Almost like... Like a lover would. Luke was a lover, though. At least he had been. Was he still? It felt like it. Maybe. 

This was his son. Padmé's son. The baby he'd been waiting for, the baby he'd mourned. Of course, Leia was too, but he'd have no problem accepting Leia in that role. If it were just Leia, if they hadn't been twins after all, it would have been a lot easier. But there was no use trying to deny it. Luke was his son. The one he'd sang to, the one he'd prepared for, the one he'd written his letters to. He wanted them both to know how much he'd loved them. But it was only for one of them now that that love could be easy. Not that it was hard to love Luke. Maybe it would be more accurate to say it was a little too easy to love him. 

He let his arms encircle Luke, after a long moment of silence. His hands found their way to his soft hair. What was he doing? What could he do? He didn't know. “Luke...” He squeezed his eyes shut. Why did it have to be so difficult? This was his... Oh.

 _“You are my sunshine. My only sunshine._ His voice was a little rusty, and more than a little... wobbly. _“You make me happy when skies are grey.”_ He dropped a kiss onto Luke's head. _“You'll never know dear, how much I love you.”_ Oh, he was crying again. He did that a lot lately. _“So please don't take my sunshine away.”_

Luke kissed him. It was soft and chaste but there was no mistaking the intention behind it. “Is this okay?”

Anakin managed to smile through his tears. To his surprise it felt like a great weight had been taken from him in just that moment. Maybe things didn't have to be as difficult as he'd thought. Maybe they could be alright. “It's more than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying! These aren't tears! (They might be tears. I might be crying.)
> 
> So there might be one more chapter after this, or there might be two more chapters after this. We'll see how it goes. I don't know how ready I am to leave this universe behind, it's been a lot of fun after all.


	15. An End or A Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just a wrap up of Luke and Anakin and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~This is marked as complete now, but there might be an epilogue later. The main story does seem to be pretty wrapped up in a nice little bow, so an epilogue would just be adding another bow. Is there such a thing as too many bows? Maybe.~~ There is a sequel now. It's official, this is a _series_.
> 
> There's some more porn-y sections here between characters who definitely know they're related now. So you have been warned.

“Luke?” Anakin was waking up, now. They'd managed to go to sleep without much discussing anything at all. Luke thought it might have almost been better if they never discussed it and just went on like the previous day had been nothing but a fever dream but... He couldn't deny he wanted Anakin for a father.

“How are you feeling, Anakin?” Luke asked, all but wrapping himself around the older man. His father.

“Why is everyone asking me that? It's not like I haven't been shot before.”

“You... What? When were you... No never mind. We can talk about that later. There's definitely a more pressing matter here.”

“You are my son. Leia is my daughter. Now, I can't say I'm too bothered by the second one, hell, anyone would be lucky to have Leia as a daughter. Not,” he added quickly, “That anyone wouldn't be lucky to have you as a son but...”

“Yeah, I get it. People don't usually do the things we've done with their sons. They don't usually have... that sort of relationship. It's generally not done.” He was trying to make himself sound neutral, but even to his own ears he sounded disappointed.

“I'm glad you're my son.” Anakin said, “I know that sounds strange, but I am. You're wonderful and I'm proud and I love you so much. I'm so happy to have you in my life.”

“But...?”

Anakin shook his head. “Obviously this isn't... I mean what's done is done. What I mean is going forward... I...”

“What do you want Anakin?” Luke dreaded asking the question that had been plaguing his mind. “What do you want to do now? What do you want to happen with us?”

Anakin hesitated in answering. Luke couldn't take it. “Anakin, please... Tell me you still love me.”

“I'll always love you. You know that, right? You're my--”

“No. Tell me that you want me. That you want to be with me.”

“I do want you.” He said, in a quiet voice, filled with shame Luke wanted desperately to chase away. “I do want to be with you. But I can't pretend you aren't my son. I can't just forget that you are my _child_. My baby boy.”

“I...” This wasn't so hard. Didn't have to be so hard. All he had to do was talk. To Anakin. Anakin was easy to talk to. “I don't want you to pretend. I don't want you to forget. I... I want you for my father Anakin. I want to be your son. A part of me is happy even though a part of me is scared. And I don't want you to hate me for what I want...”

“What do you want?”

“Everything.” He breathed out. “I want everything. Does that make me selfish? Greedy maybe?” He took a deep breath, he had to say it if he was ever going to try... “I want you for my father and my lover. I want to be your son, I want to be your baby boy... I want to be the most important person in your life. I want you to love me... In every way. If that's even possible, I...”

“Oh, Luke...” He didn't sound sad, not guilty, not regretful, certainly not like he was going to turn him down. Luke allowed himself to hope. “I wish it were that simple.”

“It could be though.” He was pleading, his eyes begging the older man. Even though he'd never really thought... It had been such a nice thought... It was all he wanted, his heart ached for it.. “We can deal with anything else that comes along, we could deal with it together, please Anakin I--”

“Whoa. Luke, slow down.” Anakin's hand smoothed over his hair and ran down his back. “I never said I wouldn't do it. Give you everything, that is. Of course I will give you everything, as long as it's what you want.”

“It is. I want it. Please, Anakin.”

Anakin kissed him gently on the lips. “All you ever have to do is ask. I'm yours.” And oh, Anakin was his. Completely? That was what he said.

“Can I call you Father?”

“If you want.”

“I love you, Father.”

“I love you too, _Son_.” Oh, Anakin knew what he was doing. Was this payback? Luke cuddled into Anakin (his father!), climbing into his lap. Anakin chuckled lightly. “Is this your way of saying you're done talking now?”

“I'm done _talking_ , yeah.” Luke replied, kissing Anakin's bottom lip lightly before drawing it into his mouth with a small nip. Anakin hummed appreciatively before diving in, deepening the kiss, pulling Luke further into his lap. Luke wanted this, he needed this, needed to know Anakin still wanted him just as badly as he wanted Anakin. His fingers went to Anakin's pants, which luckily for him were sleep pants he'd managed to change into in his exhaustion the night before, which made them easy to pull off of the other man's thighs.

“Mm, there's my eager baby boy. A bit too eager maybe? Shouldn't you let your daddy take care of you?” And with that Anakin flopped him over onto his back on the bed. He did finish removing the clothes he was wearing before ridding Luke of his. It wasn't too difficult, they hadn't been wearing much. No wonder he'd needed Anakin so badly. “You're hard for me already, _Son_? You missed me didn't you?” 

“Yes, Father,” Luke gasped out, ignoring that Anakin had only been gone for about half a day. It had seemed a lot longer than that, to be fair. Maybe it was more accurate to say he'd been gone for over twenty years. He'd definitely missed Anakin then, even if he didn't know it at the time. “I'm so glad I got to know you, Father.”

“I'm glad I got to know you too, Luke. I'm glad you're alive. You don't know how happy you make me.”

“I can guess.” He said, moving his leg to run over Anakin's erection, bringing a low growl from his father.

“You can guess...” Anakin replied, “Or, you can let me show you.” And definitely that second one. He didn't have to be told twice. He nearly whimpered when Anakin touched his cock. Which turned into a full on whine as Anakin took him into his mouth. Oh, how had they not done this before? Well, he'd done it for Anakin but... God it felt so good. Anakin felt so good. Taking care of his baby boy. 

“I love you, Anakin. I love you, Father...” His hands ran through Anakin's wavy hair, squeezing tightly to the locks, trying hard not to pull. Had he noticed before just how beautiful Anakin looked, his brown hair streaked with grey, his eyes so sharp, scars that only added to his overall appearance and the muscles on him... God he was a good-looking man. Luke was lucky to have him. His Father... If a stranger were to look at them would they think he looked like Anakin?

Anakin licked up the length of him before bobbing his head back down, engulfing him in the heat of his mouth. Luke couldn't hold back his moans. Not that he exactly wanted to, he wanted to cry out for his Father, but he also wanted more. “Please, Father, please... I can't...” Anakin growled around him, but lifted off with a last lewd suck. 

“What do you want, baby boy?”

“I want you.”

“Don't you have me?” Luke whined at him wordlessly, unwilling to make himself have to _think_ enough for words any longer. “Oh, you are so cute, aren't you, Luke?” Anakin ran a finger down his navel and along his thigh. “Can't you let me taste you, Luke? I've been waiting to return this _favor_ all week...” Luke bucked into him, unable to resist reacting to the older man's dark voice. “And you look so delectable.”

How was he supposed to refuse such a request from his own father? “I don't know if I can... hold off, Anakin...”

“Then don't.” Anakin was already wetting his lips in anticipation of... diving back in. “Make a mess of me, Luke, I'm yours.” The gentle, slow slide of Anakin's lips on the tip of him, moving down his length, pulling him further into the soft heat of his father's mouth was almost enough to have him completely undone. The twisting lick of his tongue, the feeling of suction drawing him in, deeper than he would have thought possible, had his cock already leaking into Anakin's throat. It brought out a satisfied moan from the other man, and oh, that was how that felt. No wonder Anakin had wanted more of that.

“Anakin... Father... Daddy... _Anakin_!”

He did end up making quite the mess of Anakin. But seeing his own cum dripping from the side of Anakin's mouth, with Anakin wearing his almost feral self-satisfied grin was arousing all over again. Anakin wiped his face with his fingers and then held them out to Luke. Luke didn't hesitate to take them into his own mouth, but he still didn't like the taste. It didn't taste much different from Anakin's. Maybe it was genetic? Well, it definitely was, that was where he'd gotten half his DNA from, after all. He moaned around Anakin's fingers at the thought. It shouldn't make him feel that way, but it did. 

Anakin pulled his fingers from Luke's mouth and moved them down his body, between his legs. “Are you going to be okay if I fuck you, baby boy? You want to let Daddy inside you?” Anakin was practically cooing at him and he could feel his erection returning. Already, so soon? But he definitely wanted to let Anakin fuck him. How was that a question again?

“Please, Father. I want it.” He pressed into Anakin's fingers, trying to guide them into penetrating him, but Anakin held back. 

“No this isn't going to work...” Anakin mused, pulling away. Luke whined again, possibly adding in a distressed “Anakin!” to go with it too. “Aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?” Without further warning, Anakin flipped Luke over on the bed, so that he was face down and pulled his hips up. Positioning him. “You'll let Daddy take care of you?”

“Yes, _please_.” And oh, if he'd thought he wanted Anakin's fingers pressed inside him, the man's tongue was another matter entirely. He'd never felt anything like it before but if what he felt on the back of his calf was any indication Anakin was enjoying this just as much as he was. He couldn't reach as deep as he could with his fingers, but he certainly felt opened and prepared for more. 

Anakin must have felt he was too, because he moved up, resting his weight on Luke's back. It made him feel safe, protected with Anakin over top of him. His father holding him back to chest, so warm, so loving, as though shielding him from the danger and sadness of the outside world. And then his cock was pushing past the ring of muscle that Anakin had so diligently prepared, and pushing into him and Luke could feel him so deep. He was surrounded by him, he breathed him in, he was belonging utterly to Anakin Skywalker, to his father. Belonging to him as a lover and a son.

“I love you, Anakin.”

“I love you too, Luke. My son.”

*

Yes, it had been morning, still. But after two orgasms and being fucked thoroughly by his father and lover, Luke didn't mind going back to sleep for a while, curled in Anakin's arms. But eventually Anakin had to go and wake him up. 

“You know it's almost noon?”

“It's 11:01, it isn't almost noon.”

“Luke. Come on. Get up. Have a shower with me. Get some... lunch? Don't we have things to do?”

“Like what?”

“Well talking to Leia for one,” He wasn't looking forward to that conversation. “And of course you told my mother about... us, so we'll need to talk to her too.” He wasn't looking forward to that conversation either. “And I should probably let Lieutenant Kenobi know that Palpatine's left the state and that the Crimson Empire is fully under the control of the Ascendancy.”

“I don't even know what that means.” Luke whined, even though he knew enough to know what it meant. He just really didn't want to be bothered by it.

Anakin frowned. “Now that I'm your father are you going to be acting up like this all the time?”

“You were always my father,” Luke pointed out. “Besides, you like it. You _wanted_ to be a father, remember?” He wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck slyly. “And if I get too bratty you could always punish me...”

“Hmm. Tempting. Maybe later.” Luke pouted. “You know I don't think you're supposed to be upset you aren't being punished. Doesn't seem like much of a punishment if you want it...” Anakin was teasing him again, but it didn't bother Luke at all. It was kind of nice. “Maybe I'll take away your Bentley?”

“You wouldn't take away my Bentley.” Luke snuggled closer to Anakin. “You are a very permissive parent.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.” But Anakin was getting out of bed and pulling Luke along with him. “But any parent has to make sure their baby is nice and clean and ready for the day, right? So how about that shower.”

Luke couldn't argue with such sound logic, but he did grumble a bit about being dragged out of bed. Why was Anakin so chipper anyway? It wasn't how he usually was. Or maybe it was because he was finally free from all of the shit that had been following him around for so many years.

And of course, he had his Luke with him.

*

Showering with Anakin had been a difficult prospect, mostly because Luke couldn't keep his hands off of him, no matter how many times Anakin tried to gently guide him away. Luke may or may not have ended up pushing Anakin against the shower wall and kissing him until the water started going cold. Which would have made the rest of the shower much less fun, but it was Anakin's idea to do it together, so it was really all his fault.

He texted Leia and they agreed to meet at Shmi's place. As a family. His stomach did a bit of a flip. They'd been together like that before, but they hadn't known then and they knew now, and how were they supposed to explain this? Their... decision? To continue their... relationship? Maybe Anakin would do most of the talking for him.

Anakin let him drive the Bentley, which was great. He hadn't really gotten the chance to show it off to Leia yet.

“Nice car.” She said simply when they arrived. She was sitting on the porch steps while Shmi stood in the doorway. 

“Anakin got it for me.”

“Yeah, I guessed that. You did tell him, right Luke?”

“I-- yeah. Kind of... Turns out he didn't hear it from me, but from Lieutenant Kenobi--”

“That cop? I wondered what was up with him. I hope he was scandalized when he found out about... Not that I'm trying to say... I just mean.... You don't seem too upset... Any more.” It was rare to hear Leia tripping over her words and Luke found himself enjoying it just a little bit too much.

“We're fine.” Anakin said finally, cutting her off. “At least I hope we are. I don't think I told Kenobi about... Luke and I though...”

“Well if you are fine then can you let me tell him? I really want to see how scandalized he gets.”

“Leia!” Luke's voice sounded affronted to his own ears but his twin just shrugged. “You know this is very serious and upsetting and difficult for--”

“Hey, Luke?” Leia cut him off with a quirk of her brow.

“What?”

“I can see you limping out here like you've just been fucked within an inch of your life. I'm sure it wasn't too upsetting.”

“Leia!” 

“Well,” Anakin said. “This is going... A way. Better than I'd hoped, I guess.”

“You'll be fine if I don't call you Dad, right?” Oh, yeah. Luke had been going through a lot of crazy emotions, but Leia had been too. He supposed the dry sense of humour she was showcasing was just a way to deal with her own feelings, while they were still so fresh. And still such a volatile messed up situation. It was like Leia to downplay her own emotions like that.

“I--”

“So who wants some tea?” Shmi asked, finally speaking up. She seemed desperate to get out of the conversation. Which was fair, Luke supposed, but they'd have to get through it eventually. “I think we should all go inside and have some tea.” Oh yeah, they were having a pretty scandalous conversation on the porch, no wonder anyone with any sense would want to get out of there.

“Yes, thank you, Mom, that would be lovely.” Anakin agreed, ushering Luke and Leia up the steps. Like a father would.

“So you two are still together?” Leia asked when they had all gotten inside the house. Luke couldn't decide if she was incredulous or just numb.

“Yes. I-- We are. I don't know. It just felt right? You know?”

“Are you sure? This seems... Way out of bounds. I'm pretty sure if you look up right in the dictionary it would say something like 'the opposite of having a sexual relationship with your birth father.'”

“I know, Leia. I get it. It's bad. But it was going to be bad regardless, wasn't it?” He didn't want to tell Leia every aspect of his relationship. She didn't need to know it. But he hoped she could understand, at least just a little bit. “I love him and I want to be with him and he feels the same way about me. What else are we going to do? I won't leave him. And I don't think I could take it if we had to be a normal father and son either. So...”

“No. I get it... Not really, I mean but... Hey I'm not the one who has to live this story. I have my own story to live. And if I was in your position I don't want to know what I would do. Whatever your decision is is what you have to live with, and it's going to be difficult any way you look at it... So all I can do is support you, I guess. Not make things harder.”

“Thank you, Leia.” It was just the two of them in the hallway near the living room. Anakin had gone into the kitchen with Shmi to help cook the tea. He was probably having a fairly similar conversation with her in there.

“But, I will suggest maybe not telling anyone else that Anakin's our father. It's been kept a secret for a pretty long time. It will probably be better for you if it stays that way.” He didn't know what to say to that. What Leia was saying was obvious, but it did hurt a little that he couldn't show off Anakin as his father. “I know you, Luke. You'll want to be open about this relationship. You don't want to hide away. If everyone is going to know Anakin is your lover, you do not want them knowing he's also your father.”

“I know that, Leia.”

“I know you know that, but it is important...” She knocked his shoulder playfully. “Besides I don't think anyone will mind if you call him 'Daddy', you know?” Luke blushed. He didn't bother telling her he already did. But from the knowing look on her face, he probably didn't need to.

Anakin appeared at the entrance to the hall, and walked towards them, stopping at the stairs. He looked somewhat sombre. Had something gone wrong? Was it Shmi? Was she upset? He couldn't exactly blame her if she was. It was a difficult situation, after all.

“There's something I want to show you. Well. More Leia. Luke already knows.” Oh, they were doing this. _Oh, Anakin..._ Luke nodded to Leia and they followed him up the stairs.

“This would have been your room. I would have needed to make another bed. I only had the one after all, but I had a bassinet I could have used in the meantime. We probably would have switched you around, one of us with the bassinet in the bedroom, and one of us sleeping here in the nursery with the crib... At least until you were older.” Anakin had put a lot of thought into this. Luke supposed he should have known he would have, but Leia looked a little stunned.

“You've kept this nursery all this time?” She said in a shaky voice. “You must have known...”

Anakin shook his head. “I was mourning. I... I don't know. I was devastated. And I was so sad for so long... Given the circumstances it would be callous to be happy, but... I'm glad that you are my child, even if you don't want to see it that way. I just... Had to give you... Both of you... What has been yours all this time.”

Anakin thrust the soft yellow bear at him, and placed the purple patchwork bunny in Leia's arms. He didn't feel he should have this. It had been a part of Anakin's grief for so long but... It was what he was always meant to have, the poor bear finally being given to fulfill its true purpose. “Thank you, Anakin.” He said a little breathlessly. It didn't feel quite right, but at the same time, it definitely did.

Leia looked confused. “What is this?” She turned the stuffed bunny over in her hands. “A rabbit?”

“That's Mr. Fluffles.” Luke said, helpfully. Leia glared at him, but it was a good-humored glare.

“He's an heirloom, from me. He came home with me from the hospital so many years ago. He's had to have a lot of patches over the years, from my mother, and from me... I know he isn't the greatest, but he's... Something that's been dear to me. And if you never want to see me as your father that's okay, but... Maybe if you keep that, you can remember... That you did have a father at one point who didn't want to let you go. Because you're the one I...”

“Well that's not fair, Anakin.” Leia said stubbornly. “it isn't fair if you make me cry.”

“There's also the letters...” Anakin began, pulling one of them from the box which he had placed on the desk.

“Oh no, that's playing way too dirty.” Leia shook her head, bringing a smile to Anakin's face. Oh they were definitely father and daughter, weren't they? No matter how she would deny it. “Let Luke read it then.”

Anakin handed him the letter. He held it in his hands. He couldn't... He couldn't open this letter. It was for Anakin's baby. That was him. But that had been a long time ago and he didn't exactly become the baby Anakin had been waiting for, had he?

“Just open it, Luke.” Leia urged impatiently, “I don't want to have to do it for you... I don't want to weaken my resolve.” What resolve? Oh well. Here goes nothing, right? He opened the letter. Should he read it out loud? He had to read it out loud, or how would Leia know what it said? It wouldn't be fair of him to read it without her.

 _“Dear Baby._ I guess we didn't have names back then, huh?” He shook his head. _“Dear Baby. It's your father. Again. I can't believe it's only two months away now, until I get to meet you. I've been trying to let your mother deal with all the medical stuff, it's what she wants and I want everything to be a surprise. I love surprises, but only good ones! So remember that on Father's Day when you're older._

_“I got you a book yesterday. Obi-Wan says it's important to build a library to encourage learning and imagination in young minds. It sounds about right. The book was an older Dr. Seuss one I remember having when I was a kid. I think it might be a little complicated for a baby, but I can do the reading and you'll just have to listen, Okay? I promise I will read to you every night, even when I'm super sleepy. Obi-Wan says it's important and you know what, don't tell him, but I think it is too. I want the last thing you hear when you go to sleep to be my voice, telling you about crazy stories and far away adventures that you can see in your dreams. Will you let me sing to you too? I don't know if you can hear me in there, but I hope so, or you're going to have a rude awakening when you have to listen to my singing voice! I hope you'll already be used to it._

_I cannot wait to meet you baby, I'm going to love you so much, I promise you. I'll be the best Dad. Or at least a pretty good one. I hope. No, I know. You're worth it Baby. xoxo Daddy.”_

Anakin's eyes were closed. Leia was looking at the floor. It was so quiet in the room since Luke had stopped reading. He wanted to break the silence but there was a certain peace to the stillness that made him pause. Then, it was Leia who spoke up, in a smaller than normal voice.

“Can I... Read the next one?”

*

“I think this has been a difficult time for everyone,” Shmi said as they sat around the coffee table drinking the tea she had made. It had long since gone cold, but reheated was fine for such times as these. “Myself included, I won't lie about that...”

“I'm sorry, Mom.” Anakin said, “If anyone's to blame it's me. It's my fault that--”

“Can we not do that?” Leia spoke, “The who is to blame and it's all my fault. What's that going to accomplish? Nothing. It's just going to make you feel bad and no one wants that. We need to accept it as it is and... Move on.”

“That's easier said than done.” Anakin pointed out.

“I know.” Leia replied. “Don't think I don't know.”

“I said whatever decision you make, that I would stand behind you.” Shmi said, sipping her tea, though her face was tight. “This decision you're making... No part of it is easy. I can see that, but... You are absolutely certain, this is the way you want to move forward?”

“I am.” Anakin said, and Luke wished he could speak with the same conviction, but only for the briefest of moments, because when he repeated Anakin's words, there was no hesitation in them and no doubt. No matter what emotions and hang-ups he had surrounding this situation, he was absolutely certain in what he wanted going forward.

He wanted Anakin.

Shmi exchanged a look with Leia. Luke noticed Leia nod, almost imperceptive. “Then that's how it will be.” She said. “My son. My grandson. My granddaughter.” She smiled. “I can be happy with that.”

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been expecting enthusiasm, hell he couldn't even give enthusiasm at this point, but there was acceptance at least. And love. It wasn't like he didn't feel like a proper Organa, but... He had been missing this, and he wasn't anymore. No matter how it came to be, he had to be grateful for that.

*

“I think you'll have to meet my parents next then won't you? My adoptive parents I mean. Obviously.”

Luke had let Anakin drive the Bentley back home. Leia had stayed, to spend some more time with Shmi, but Luke was tired. Even after sleeping in, he was tired. But it had been a long few days. A long few weeks?

“Do they know about our... Relationship?”

Luke frowned. “I don't know. Leia told them something, but...” He didn't know if Leia had only mentioned their birth mother, or their father too. “But they might know anyway, it's still kind of... Unknown.” Parents kept things from their children all the time. Even Leia had said she didn't really know.

“Well... Maybe we can call them sometime soon.” Anakin said, somewhat grudgingly.

“You're just jealous that I have other parents, aren't you?”

“Maybe so.” Anakin said, either trying to dodge the question or honestly mulling it over. “But I'll have to get over it won't I? And if they hate me or know about me I'll just have to deal with that too.”

“That's the spirit.” Luke had tried for enthusiasm, but he just got tired, breaking off into a yawn. They'd stayed out at Shmi's longer than either of them had expected.

“But some other time.”

“Well, I'm obviously not saying right now.”

The car was silent for a while as they drove along. Luke watched the trees as they passed, still not yet in the city limits. 

“Hey, Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“You told me before you didn't see the appeal of a penthouse. Do you think...?” Wait was Anakin asking him what he though he was asking? “Do you think we should get our own place. A new place? I can't help but think ours has a lot of... bad memories.” A lot of good ones too, but Luke knew what he meant. Anakin had lived there all those years while he was working for Crimson Empire. And Tarkin had shot him there too. Maybe they should think about somewhere new.

“I think... There's no harm in looking around. Wait, you still have money, yeah? You aren't going to go broke now that you're on the straight and narrow?”

Anakin laughed a little at that. “Hey, I may have gotten my job through ill means, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to do it.” His face softened. “Yeah, Luke. We'll be fine.” In more ways than one, he hoped. “Speaking of work... I do make more than enough to support us both. Yes, even without my 'supplemental income'. If you want to leave the diner, I'm sure Owen would understand.”

Luke was sure he would too. “Maybe...” He said. “Maybe I'll look around for something that's more in my field of study.”

“What was your field of study?”

“English Major. Though, I did want to go to flight school. My dad said it wasn't a good idea though.”

“Well... You think about it, Luke. It's your life.” It really was, wasn't it? “I'll be behind you, whatever you want to do.” He knew he would be, of course he would.

All things considered, he wouldn't change anything. Not for the world itself. He was more than happy, he was content, the future was bright. He had Anakin and Anakin had him, and they were going to build a life together, somehow. Maybe everything had been a big terrible cosmic mistake but... If it turned out like this he'd make a thousand mistakes, and go through a thousand more hardships. If this was love he hoped it would last. No. This was love. It would last.

“And you too, Anakin. I'll be behind you too. You know I'll always be here for you.”

“I know.” He didn't even have to say it, but he did. “I love you, Luke.”

“I love you too Anakin.” And as he looked unto the setting sun, feeling his eyes growing heavy, he knew in his heart, without the shadow of a doubt, they were going to be okay.


End file.
